The Fire Demon Princess Sakura
by patriciaashby1983
Summary: This Story is about a Special Girl Named Sakura Masaki and she Moved to Tokyo and befriended Kagome and she gets Pulled in the Well With Her to find Adventure with the famous Half Demon that we now as Inuyasha Sakura comes to find out she shares a Bond with the Handsome Demon Lord Sesshomaru will Sakura and Sesshomaru Fall in Love Read my story and find out.
1. Sakura

**The Fire Demon Princess **

**Sakura ****a Inuyasha Fairy Tale**

**This is a Story that is about a Young Girl who becomes apart of Inuyasha's world and his friends Sakura is the Name of My Character she just Moved to Japen when her Parents Moved to their Old Family Shrine many Stories are told from this Place that there use to be a Demon Priestess that Once was the Owner of the shrine and it has been past down throught generations Okay let me Move along to My Character**

**Name is: Sakura Masaki**

**age:18**

**School: High School Junior**

**Looks: Long Black hair that goes to the back of her waist and she has brown eyes and light peach skin**

**Family: Mom, dad and grandparents she comes from a Very rich family**

**Sakura has just Moved to Japen a Week ago and already Made a Friend that Lives three streets down from and today sakura will be walking with Kagome to school Not knowing that what will Happen to them will change there life forever.**

**The Story Starts off at the Beginning when Kagome and Sakura first met Inuyasha**

In a remote village surrounded by mountains. The villagers wear rustic feudal era clothes.

Villagers: (running, terrified) It's Inuyasha!

INU leaps into the sky while trapped in a net. He slashes at the net maliciously and frees himself. Grappling hooks are shot at him, but he dodges easily. Cut to a temple, INU grins evilly and looks at a necklace with a pink orb that glows. He grabs it. Villagers barge it, throwing spears at him. One of the weapons knock into a lantern and the temple catches fire. INU escapes through the roof. The temple roof explodes.

INU: That'll teach you! With this in my possession…I can become a real demon! (looks intently at the orb on the necklace, and lands)

Priestess: (drawing an arrow) Inuyasha!

INU turns back while running, and the arrow hits him in the chest, pinning him to a tree behind him. The necklace falls out of his hands. The priestess look at INU determinedly.

INU: (weakly) Ki…Kikyo…! Why, you…! (raises hand, struggles for awhile and becomes unconscious)

* Kikyo abbreviated as KIK from now onwards *

KIK falls to her knees weakly, showing a trail of blood behind her. A little girl with an eye patch on rushes up to her.

Little girl: Sister!

Villager 1: Lady Kikyo! She's badly wounded.

Little girl: Sister… How did you get hurt?

KIK: (struggling) My cowardliness…has resulted in this. (picks up the necklace) And all for this…"Jewel of the Four Souls." (winces in pain)

Little girl: (supporting KIK) Sister, we must tend to your injury!

KIK: I am beyond saving. So listen to me, Kaede. Take this Sacred Jewel…and burn it with my body. It must never get into the hands of evil-doers! (clenches the orb on the necklace tightly and falls onto her side)

Little girl: Sister! (yelling) Sister!

Image of KIK in flames, holding the necklace in a prayer stance, with her eyes closed.

KIK: (voice-over) The Sacred Jewel…I will take it with me to the other world.

KIK falls into the flames.

Tokyo. In a shrine Future

Girl:A Sacred Jewel?

Old man: Yes! This jewel will bring happiness and prosperity without fail!

Girl:(holding up a keychain with a mini-plaque of Japanese characters and a purple orb dangling at the bottom) You're selling this marble thing? Keychain charms are out of style!

Old man: (holding a similar chain with a pink orb) It's no ordinary keychain! The ball at the end is the Sacred Jewel…This shrine's… Huh?

A cat's paw appear and starts pawing at the orb the girl is holding, making a noise. The girl is distracted and teases the cat with the keychain. The old man glares at them and coughs.

Old man: (serious) Now heed this, Kagome. The origin of this shrine's Sacred Jewel… Huh? (sees that the girl is still playing with the cat, says louder) The origin of this Sacred Jewel is…

Girl:(clenches keychain and interrupts in a hopeful voice) Hey Gramps! Remember what day tomorrow is?

Kagome abbreviated as KAG, her grandpa as GRA from now onwards.

GRA: Oh, how could I forget my dear granddaughter's birthday?

KAG:A present for me?! (excited)

GRA: (KAG looks at her present incredulously) The mummified hand of a water imp is sure to bring happiness. In fact, the origin of that is…

KAG:(disappointed) Have a snack, Buyo. (gives her present of the water imp's hand to the cat, who bites into it and walk away)

GRA: No, don't give it away! (tries to catch the cat but face onto his face)

Cut to boxes of Sacred Jewel key chains in the back of the room.

KAG:(voice-over) "Origin." Origin, huh? My family has been the caretaker of a shrine for generations.

Cut to dinnertime. Gramps holds up a pickle with his chopsticks.

GRA: Now then, the origin of these pickled vegetables is…

KAG:(irritated and interrupts) They're donations from a shrine-visitor, right?

GRA: Huh?! (bows head in embarrassment)

Nighttime. Cut to courtyard of the shrine. A small hut and then a huge tree with charms around it are shown.

KAG:(voice-over) The thousand-year-old sacred tree. The legend of the Hidden Well. Everything has some origin. I've been told the stories countless times. Yet I never paid any attention to them. (cut to hut) Until today…when I turned fifteen. (nighttime view of hut fades to daytime)

Cut to busy morning in Tokyo. Students and office workers fill the streets A Girl walking up the stairs dressed in her High school uniform is just at the top when she Looks around at the Beauitful shrine

Sakura: My Name is Sakura Masaski and I also Live at a Shrine a Little bigger this one but My family has always had Money and connections since I was born My Mom was a Designer and My dad was a Lawyer I lived mostly at my grandparents house where My Parents always drop me off so they can go to work My grandmother has always Taught me about Demons, Priests and Priestess which I found out the My grandmother is she told me that I have the ability to use Elements Once she said that when I was a Little girl I managed to make a Ball catch on Fire by accident ever since then I have never had any friends all because I've always been strange spend most of my time studying, Practice Martial Arts and Painting until I Lost my Parents in a Plane crash when they were traveling to a Fashion show of my Mom and Now I live with my grandparents and there I was sent to another school where I met Kagome she was pretty Populer and I was in a Grade Above her when I started a junior Now I'm in High school and I promised Kagome to walk with her to school so Here I am walking up to her front door

KAG's mother: (voice-over) Kagome! Your Friend Sakura is here

KAG:(voice-over) The review notes? Sure, I'll bring them today. I know! (cut to KAG wearing her shoes and leaving the house Seeing Sakura standing outside waiting for her) Hey Sakura thank you for waiting

Sakura: Sure Kagome so shall we go( Walking with her as she Notice her brother sota in the Well house)

Sota:(stands by the door of the hut with a bowl of cat food) Sis…

KAG:You're not supposed to play around here.

Sota:(worried) But Buyo…

Sakura:Did he go into the Hidden Well?

KAG Sakura and SOT go into the hut. They are at the top of a staircase which leads to a square well. The well is covered up with planks and a charm.

Sota:Buyo! I think he's at the bottom.

(Sakura was getting a very bad feeling from the Well)

Sakura:Why don't you go down?

Sota:This place gives me the creeps.

KAG:Such a scaredy cat! Be a man!

Sota:(a fade scraping noise is heard) Something's down there! (hides behind KAG)

KAG:(irritated) Stupid. It's the cat! Aw, man…

KAG walks down the stairs and the scraping noise is heard again.

KAG:(thinking) That sound? From inside the well? (screams)

Sota:(frightened by the scream, falls on his back) Buyo!

Buyo appears next to KAG's feet and purrs loudly. KAG picks him up and stands near the well.

Sota:You scared me! Don't scream so loud, Sis!

KAG:Watch it! I'm down here 'cause you're scared!

Light emits from the well and the planks on the well rumbles. A vortex of energy surges out, breaking the planks and charm.

Sota:Sis!

The vortex of energy turns into hands and grabs KAG into the well. Sakura running to catch Kagome's Arm.

Sakura:( Screaming) Kagome

Sota:Sis!Sakura No

KAG:Huh?!

KAG turns around to find a woman with six hands grabbing onto her.

Woman: Such joy! I can feel my strength returning! My body is coming to life again!

The centipede's her lower body, which was just bones, fill out and turns into a long centipede body.

Sakura shocked is scared when she felt a sensation come over her the centipede's tail wraps around her: Hey Let go of me ( Forcing her off by a Fire blast coming from her hands causing some of Mistress cetipede's arms to melt)

Centipede: You burned my beautiful face( Knocking her away then turns to Kagome smelling her)

Centipede: You have it, don't you? Don't you? (licks KAG's face with her long pointed tongue)

KAG:Let me go! You're disgusting! (struggles and shoves her left hand into the centipede's face) Let me go, I said!

Llight emits from KAG's palm which throws centipede back, releasing KAG.

Centipede: You little…! You won't escape from me! The Sacred Jewel…!

The centipede fades away. KAG and Sakura continues falling. A pink light emits from her tummy. One of its human arms which broke off from the centipede still grabs onto KAG.

KAG:The Sacred Jewel? (the arm loses its grip on KAG) Huh?

they land gently onto the bottom of the well. She catches her breath and looks at the opening of the well.

KAG:We are inside the well? Was that a dream? (turns around and see the broken human arm, says in a creeped-out voice) It wasn't a dream! I gotta get out! (stands) Sota! Are you there? Get Gramps!

Sakura: Where did he go

Kagome: Sota find Gramps ( Seeing some vines on the side of the Well) Hey Sakura can you give me a Hand with this.

Sakura: Alright( Using her hands as a Step Ladder she helps Kagome to climp KAG grips onto the vines growing on the walls of the well and climbs upwards

KAG:That kid! He ran away!

A white glowing butterfly flutters near KAG.

KAG:(surprised) Huh?

The butterfly flies away. KAG reaches the ledge of the well. However, it is no longer the interior of the hut anymore. A lush greenery and forest is seen instead. KAG sits herself on the ledge.

KAG:(shocked, thinking) Where's this? I know I fell into the well at the shrine, but… (gets off the ledge and walks around) Gramps! Mom? Gramps! Mom!

Sakura: Kagome Wait( Climping up out of the well seeing Kagome) Don't help Kagome I'll get out of here myself.

Kagome: Oh Sorry Sakura( Helping her by grabbing her arm Pulling her up)

Sakura: Thanks Wow this is Different( Looking around her at the trees and Mountains in the distance)

KAG and Sakura walks into a forest area, birds are tweeting in the pleasant forest.

KAG:Sota… Buyo… The shrine is gone. (noticing) The Sacred Tree!

The Sacred Tree that is in the Higurashi Shrine is seen among towering among the other trees. KAG runs towards it happily Followed by Sakura .

KAG:What a relief! (pushes away some bushes) I'm close to home!

KAG stops in her tracks. She looks at the Sacred Tree. A boy is pinned onto the tree, with roots growing over him. An arrow is pierced through his chest. It is INU. His eyes are closed and he looks dead/unconscious.

Sakura:A boy? (climbs up a root and walks to INU) Hey, what're you doing?

Kagome (noticing two dog ears on INU's head, thinking) These…aren't human ears. I want to touch them…

KAG rubs INU's ears curiously with both hands for awhile. She stops and slouches over.

Sakura:Though maybe you shouldn't be doing that.

Suddenly a group of villagers appear and draw arrows at them.

From the credits, one of the villagers is called Yukichi, and appears often after.

Yukichi: (drawing an arrow at Them with several other villagers threateningly) You there! What're you up to?!

The villages fire their arrows. KAG cowers onto INU as Sakura runs behind the tree, while the arrows miss and hit the tree trunk instead. The villagers rushes up to her.

Cut to village square. KAG sits with her hands and ankles tied up on a straw mat in the village square. The villagers surround her Sakura is standing with her hands and ankles tied as well Glaring at the Guys Pointing Arrows at them

Sakua: Hey you didn't have to tie us Up you know.

KAG:Hey! Why are we here?!

Villager 1: Two girls in strange clothing.

Villager 2: From a foreign land?

Villager 3: Will there be war again?

Yukichi: Just before rice-planting season? We're so short-handed as it is!

Villager woman: Perhaps she's a fox in disguise?

Villager 6: Better a shape-changer than another war.

KAG:(surveying the villagers, thinking) Topknots…topknots… All of them have topknots! Where is this place?!

Yukichi: Make way for High Priestess Kaede!

An old woman with an eyepatch in priestess clothes, holding a bundle and a bow, walks towards KAG.

Priestess Kaede abbreviated as KAE from now onwards.

KAG:(thinking) Great. Here comes ANOTHER weirdo.

KAE hands her arrow to Yukichi, reaches into her bundle for some powder and throws it at KAG. KAG struggles.

KAG:Hey! What're you doing?!

KAE:They told me a demon was found in the Inuyasha Forest. I thought some ritual purification was in order.

Villager 8: Then could she be a foreign spy?

KAE:(pissed) Yes, but to spy on what?! We can barely feed ourselves in this village.

KAE then looks at KAG and is surprised. She walks closer to KAG.

KAE:You there. Let me take a good look at your face. (grabs KAG's chin and turns KAG's face left and right) Look clever, girl!

KAG:You! (glares at the old woman)

KAE:Such a likeness… to my sister Kikyo.

KAG:Huh?

Kaede:( Walking over to The other girl with Strange Clothing has been feeling strange Powers from her) Who are you child and why were you in Inuyasha's forest.

Sakura: We were Lost and thought the if we were to be somewhere familer to us maybe we can find ourselves Home again

Kaede: Humm Come with me and we will talk in my Hut.

Nighttime in KAE's hut. KAE is scooping up some stew for KAG and Sakura.

KAG:Looks delicious! Thank you! (drinks the stew)

Sakura: Thank you so Much( Bow her head and the Drinking her stew)

KAE:Forgive us. With so many wars these days, our young ones have become rash. Even if I tell them we've no business with wars, they refuse to listen and only give me more to worry about.

Sakura:This, uh… isn't Tokyo, is it?

KAE:"Tokyo"…? Never heard of such a place. Is that your homeland?

KAG:Yes, well… We 'd like to go home soon. (thinking) Not that I know how, exactly…

KAE looks intently at KAG as she slurps up more stew.

CUT TO FLASHBACK of earlier on in the episode, when the younger KAE held up the injured KIK.

Young KAE: (supporting KIK) Sister, we must tend to your injury!

KIK: Take this Sacred Jewel… and burn it with my body!

BACK TO PRESENT.

KAE:(thinking) Fifty years have passed since that day.

Cut to a demon burrowing through the grass at a very fast speed. It crashes into a hut and reveals its centipede body. It destroys more huts in the village. Cut to villagers running. A bell is ringing in the background. KAE Sakura and KAG rush out of their hut.

KAE:What's going on?!

Villager: An evil spirit!

The centipede monster that grabbed KAG into the well appears. She holds a horse in her mouth. Several villagers fire arrows at her, whom she swipes away with her tail. She flings the horse in KAG and KAE's direction. They manage to dodge.

Sakura:(shocked) That again!

Centipede: Hand me the Sacred Jewel! (swoops down at KAE and KAG but misses Sakura finding a Bow Shoots at the Centipede where a Red Light shoots from the Arrow taking off a Arm The Villagers Gasp at the sight)

Kaede:( Turns to Sakura) How did you do that.

Sakura:( Shock on her face from shooting the Arrow) I don't now where that Power came from

KAE:(shocked) The Sacred Jewel? (to KAG) Do you have it?

KAG:I don't know! I don't know about any Sacred Jewel!

Two villagers fire arrows at the centipede while she's midair Sakura is still shooting at the demon as well.

Centipede: Give it to me! Give it to me! (spins her body and swipes her spinning tail at the villagers)

KAG:(thinking) That demon! It's coming after me!

Yukichi: Our spears and arrows have no effect!

KAE:We must throw her into the Dry Well!

KAG:Dry well?

KAG:The well in the Inuyasha Forest.

Sakura:(thinking) That's the well We climbed out of. (to KAE) Which way is the forest? (turns around) Where the light is shining? (runs off)

KAE:(shocked) What did you say?!

The centipede swoops down at KAE and the villagers again. Cut to KAG and Sakura running. She jumps into a shallow pond.

KAG:Let it pursue me!

KAE:That girl! How can an ordinary girl see the foul vapors that rise from the forest?

Villager 4: (approaches with several other villagers and horses) Priestess Kaede!

KAE and Yukichi get onto horses.

Cut to KAG running through a lone path with Sakura Running ahead of her, panting heavily. She is running towards a forest which has a psychedelic-colored sky above it.

KAG:(thinking) Will I be saved?! Will I? (looks back and see the centipede chasing her, thinking) Gramps! Mom! Save me! Someone help! (yells) Someone help me!

Pans swiftly to the forest, where INU is sealed. A pink glow pulses around him. His hands suddenly clenches a little. INU wakes up.

INU: (smirks evilly) I can smell it… The scent of the woman who killed me! It's approaching( Smelling something else what is this other scent)!

INU tries to take out the arrow in his chest, but the arrow emits a barrier that prevents him from doing so.

INU: (furious) Damn!

Cut to KAG and Sakura running up a slope in the forest. The centipede is hot on her trail.

Centipede: Give me the Sacred Jewel!

KAG:(yelling) I don't have any such thing!

As KAG runs up the slope, the Centipede Monster lunges at her, crashing into the ground and sending her flying. She flips in the air and lands in front of INU.

KAG:Oww!

Sakura( Running over to Kagome checking for Injury) Kagome are you Okay

INU: Hey Kikyo! Why are you wasting time with the Centipede Monster?

KAG:(looks up at INU, thinking) Did I just hear…talking?! (to INU) Are you alive?

Sakura: Your Awake.

INU: Kill her in one strike, Kikyo. Just like the time you killed me. Huh? Don't look so dumb! Lost your mind already, Miss Kikyo?

KAG:(irritated) Kikyo? Kikyo? Who's this Kikyo?! You listen here, my name is…

INU: (interrupting and looking ahead) She's coming.

The Centipede lunges at KAG from behind, who dodges. A few grappling hooks appear and hits the Centipede Monster. The villagers appear around the group.

Villager 1: All right! Heave!

Villagers: Right! (pulls the grappling hook, reeling the Centipede Monster in)

KAG:I'm saved…

INU: (scoffs) So hopeless, Kikyo!

KAG:Hey you! Don't mistake me! I said I'm not Kikyo! (walks to right in front of INU)

INU: Shut up! Who else would give off a scent like you? Huh? (sniffs KAG) Or… maybe not Kikyo.

KAG:Finally! My name is Kagome! Ka-go-me!

INU: (to himself) Kikyo seemed smarter. And she was a beauty.

KAG gets riled up. Suddenly the Centipede Monster grabs her from behind, pulling at her. KAG in turn pulls at INU's hair.

KAG:Let go of me!

INU: Ouch! You let go of me!

Sakura:( Getting angry Runs up the back of the centipede and Uses one of the Staff to cut off the Arms Holding Kagome and Kagome falls to the ground)

Kagome:( Surprised at Sakura's abililty to fight) Sakura

Inuyasha:( Shocked at the Strength the other girl has) Impossible aren't you a Human girl

Sakura: Remember Kagome I am a Martial arts Champion .

Kagome: Oh I almost forgot

KAE and Yukichi arrive at the scene.

Villager 2: Priestess Kaede! The Inuyasha!

KAE:(shocked, thinking) The Inuyasha has awakened?! The spell that was cast was eternal! So why…?

Centipede: Give me the Sacred Jewel!

INU: (shocked, thinking) The Sacred Jewel?

The Centipede Monster opens her mouth, revealing all her sharp teeth, about to bite into KAG.

KAG:(raising her hand at the Centipede) Stop!

A force emits from KAG's palm and hits the Centipede, causing her to let go of KAG. KAG falls to the ground. The human arms of the monster drops off.

KAG:That's right! (looking at her hand) Something like this happened in that well…

The villagers gasp in amazement at KAG's feat.

KAG:But… why can I do these things?

A glow appears at the side of KAG's torso.

KAG:Something is shining!

The Centipede monster lunges at KAG again and this time, KAG is thrown into the air. As she is in midair, the glow exits her body and becomes a pink orb.

KAG:(thinking) From within me… Is that the Sacred Jewel?

Sakura running to catch Kagome: Kagome I'm Coming(Catching her but falls back with Kagome on top of her) Ah

the orb landing in front of her.

INU: Give me that Jewel! Hurry!

Before KAG has time to react, the Centipede Monster circles her body around the tree and KAG several times, and squeezes, pressing KAG onto INU on the tree. The orb is still on the ground.

Centipede: I heard that a half-demon brat was after the Sacred Jewel. So you're the one?

Sakura:(thinking) A half-demon? What is he anyway?

INU: Don't underestimate me, Centipede Monster! I can take care of you… if I really get down to business.

KAG:You! You're awfully arrogant! Are you strong?

INU: Huh?

KAG:Well, are you?

Centipede: What can he do, strapped down like that? He's under a powerful spell. (bends down to the Sacred Jewel) Just stay where you are and watch! (picks up the jewel with her tongue and swallows it)

INU: Damn you!

Villager 1: It swallowed the Jewel!

Villager 2: No! What will happen, Priestess Kaede?!

The fallen limbs of the Centipede Monster start glowing and reattach to her.

KAG:Its arms are growing again…!

The Centipede shakes a little and her skin falls off, revealing a grotesque rotten skeleton like torso and face.

Centipede: Rejoice! My power is being restored!

The centipede tightens her body and KAG ends up being dragged downwards.

KAG:(struggling) It got me!

Sakura: Kagome the Arrow Pull it out

INU: (serious) Hey.

KAG:Huh?

INU: (fierce) I'm asking if you can pull out this arrow!

KAG:This arrow? (reaching) this one?

KAE:(getting off the horse) Do not remove it! That arrow secures the spell on Inuyasha! You must not free Inuyasha!

INU: You old hag, wake up! Do you want to become fodder for the centipede?! Once it completely absorbs the Sacred Jewel, it'll be the end! (to KAG) Come on! Do you want to die here, too?!

KAG:(thinking) I-I don't understand, not any of it…! (grabs the arrow and shout) But I know one thing… (pulls the arrow) I DON'T WANT TO DIE!

Llight emit from the arrow and it disintegrates.

KAE:It disappeared…! The arrow that held my sister's spell…!

The light that emits from INU fades away and INU starts to pulsate.

KAG:(softly and weakly) Inu… ya… sha?

INU starts to laugh hysterically. The centipede tightens her grip on INU, but INU breaks free, destroying her body, which explodes into pieces. KAG is thrown off onto the ground.

Centipede: You brat!

INU: (somersaults to the ground) Shut up, old hag! (brandishes his claws) Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!

INU he claws at the centipede's mouth and splits the centipede body into two. The body breaks into pieces and lands scattered on the ground.

KAG:(in disbelief) Wow… He really is strong…!

One of the centipede piece around KAG twitches.

KAG:(shrieks) It's still moving!

KAE:(rushing to KAG with the villagers) Do you see the flesh that shines? The Sacred Jewel is embedded there! You must remove it, else it will keep rejuvenating!

KAG:N-N-No way! (looks around fratically)

Sakura: ( Pointing at the Flesh that is glowing There! I can see it!

KAE feels for the Jewel in the body piece that KAG was referring to and picks up the jewel. The flesh on all the body pieces disintegrates, leaving only bones. KAE gives the jewel to KAG. KAG is surprised.

KAE:Only you can possess the Jewel. (thinking) You, who seem so like my sister, Kikyo.

KAG:Why was it inside my body? This jewel which can empower such a demon?

INU: (steps up and crushes one of the bones with his feet threateningly) Exactly! Which a human has no possible use for it! If you don't want to feel the pain of my claws, just give me the Jewel and get it over with!

KAG:(thinking in disbelief) But… But! But isn't he supposed to be the HERO?!

Sakura Looking down at her hands realizing that her appearance has changed a little her hands look like they have claws coming out of her fingers but that is impossible and she turns around to see Kaede Looking at her the villagers are also staring at her: Whats wrong Why do you look at me Like that.

Kaede: We are surprised at you young One for a Mortal you seemed capable of Fighting and I sense that there is More to you then meets the eyes Its seems you are changing in front of us.

Kagome:( Surprised at seeing her friends Face seeing a Cresent Moon on her foreheade) She's right you are changing


	2. Seekers Of The Sacred Jewel

**Seekers Of The Sacred Jewel**

KAG:(narrating a recap of the previous episode) A giant, centipede-like demon pulled me and My Friend Sakura into the depths of the Hidden Well in the shrine. I'm just a girl in third year in middle school and nothing this strange has EVER happened to me before. A youth was held fast to the Sacred Tree with arrows… Inuyasha was his name, I think… An eternal spell to hold him there had been cast. But it was broken. Demons now seek to possess something known as the Sacred Jewel. This Sacred Jewel has appeared once again in the era of the Warring States.

Flashback of fight between INU and the Centipede Monster.

INU: Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!

INU claws at the centipede's mouth and splits the centipede body into two. The body breaks into pieces and lands scattered on the ground. Cut to KAE handing the Sacred Jewel to KAG.

KAG:Why was it inside my body? This jewel which can empower such a demon?

INU: If you don't want to feel the pain of my claws, just give me the Jewel and get it over with!

Kaede:( Looking at Sakura) You are Changing young One since we first met your body and aura has changed.

Sakura: I feel Different Somehow and My fingers has claws but How

Kagome:( Shock on her face as she see's a cresent Moon appear on Sakura's forhead) What is Happening to her

[ End of recap: 1min 3sec ]

[ Title screen: Seekers of the Sacred Jewel ]

[ ACT I ]

INU face off with KAG Sakura and KAE amidst the skeletal remains of the Centipede-Monster. Armed villagers close in on INU from behind.

KAE:You… Kagome! Do not hand over the Jewel!

KAG:(thinking) The Sacred Jewel increases the power of these demons. Could it be cursed?

INU: I show no mercy! Especially to women whose scent I dislike!

INU runs towards KAG. KAG starts to run and trips over a pile of bones. INU leaps and claws claws at KAG, but misses as KAG falls onto the ground. One strand of KAG's hair is sliced off.

INU: (landing, brandishing his claws) Next it'll be you, split down the middle!

Sakura: Hey You( Running over to swap at him with her Hands Fighting Him) Stop being a Bully to My friend( Kicking him back against a tree)

Inuyasha: Ah Why You ( Using his claws to hit her but she Blocks it with her arms Pushing him back) Man you've got skills

KAG:(yells) Y-You were serious just now, weren't you?!

Villagers: Shoot! (fire arrows)

INU turns around and waves the arrows away. He leaps and slices off two tree trunks above the villagers. They run away before the trunks topple over. INU leaps onto a tree trunk.

INU: Who you think I am, anyway?! Don't you dare treat me like some dumb Centipede Monster!

Villager 1: Priestess Kaede! Perhaps that arrow sealing the spell on Inuyasha shouldn't have been removed…!

KAE:(irritated) Oh, for pity's sake… That troublemaking hellion!

KAE reaches into her clothes and takes out a rosary with black beads and animal teeth. Cut to INU still chasing KAG.

INU: (leaping after KAG) Prepare yourself!

KAG:(still running) Prepare myself?! How can I?

INU slices at KAG. She trips and fall onto the ground, the Sacred Jewel landing a distance in front of her. She turns around to find that INU's attack made three long rifts in the ground, horrified.

INU: Now it's mine! (leaping towards the Jewel)

KAE makes a prayer stance and the rosary she took out earlier emits light. It breaks and the beads fly towards INU. They join back into a rosary around INU's neck and stop glowing.

Sakura grabbing the Jewel Runs toward Kagome

INU: (holding the rosary) What's this?!

KAE:Kagome! Recite the Word to hold Inuyasha's spirit!

KAG:Huh? What?

KAG crawls a little and takes the Sacred Jewel from Sakura, and runs.

KAE:Just say something! To subjugate Inuyasha!

KAG runs to the edge of a cliff and falls off. The Sacred Jewel falls out of her grasp and rolls away from her onto a bridge. INU bursts out of some trees and leaps towards the bridge.

INU: Subjugate me, will you?! You fool!

KAG:Subjugate him? But what do I say?

INU is in midair about to land on the bridge. A full moon appears behind him, howling is heard. He lands on the bridge and reaches for the rolling Sacred Jewel. KAG notices INU's twitching ears.

KAG:S—S—Sit!

Llight emits from the rosary and pulls INU's neck, making him fall flat-faced. Echoes of KAG's voice 'Sit! Sit! Sit!' is heard throughout the valley.

KAG:(approaches the bridge, in disbelief) It held him.

INU: (gets up and tugs at the necklace furiously) Wh-What's this?! (tries to take out the necklace in vain) Damn!

KAE reaches the cliff with the villagers, overlooking INU and KAG on the bridge.

KAE:It's useless, Inuyasha. Your powers cannot remove the rosary.

INU: Shut up, old hag! You're first in line! Tho' you look half-dead already.

KAE:The Word…

KAG:(holds up a finger, with one hand on her hip) Sit!

The rosary glows and tugs at INU. He crashes onto the planks of the bridge and falls into the water.

KAE:Now, then… Let us return to the village.

KAG:(approaches the Sacred Jewel on the bridge, looking at the water) How weird… All I said was "Sit."

[ ACT II ]

Daytime. The villagers are rebuilding the village which was devastated during the attack of the Centipede Monster Sakura Helping them by bringing water buckets for the Men to drink from. Cut to interior of KAE's hut. KAE is applying some medicine on KAG's torso, where the Sacred Jewel fell out of in the previous episode.

KAE:Let's see… I'll apply more salve on the wound on your belly.

KAG:(grimacing) Oww…! (looking out) They're fixing the houses destroyed by that Centipede Monster. So much work!

KAE:This does not bode well at all. Now that the Sacred Jewel has reappeared, there will be others who seek to possess it.

KAG:(worried) Like yesterday…

KAE:And not just demons, but also humans, who have evil in their hearts. With all the violence in the world, it follows there will be those who seek the Jewel's power to realize their greedy ambitions.

KAG:Huh. (turns to her side) Hey! Why are you here anyway?

INU is lying on his side some steps away from KAE and KAG, with his back facing them defiantly.

INU: (turns his head slightly, deadpan) I'm Waiting for the Jewel. (turns back)

KAE:It seems the holding power of the rosary is quite effective. Even if he gets near the Sacred Jewel, we do not have to worry.

KAG:Why do you want the Sacred Jewel? You're awfully strong right now. (opens her palm and look at the Sacred Jewel) You don't really need its power, do you?

KAE:He is only half demon.

INU: (punches a fist into the floor violently, angry) You old hag! Who do you think you are, anyway. Don't talk as if you know all about me!

KAE:Don't you understand? I guess it can't be helped. I am the younger sister of Kikyo, the one who put the spell on you. I am Kaede.

INU: Kaede?

Cut to flashback of a young KAE holding KIK's arrows and standing next to her. Back to present.

INU: So… You're that kid?

KAE:Fifty years have passed. And I have grown old.

INU: (aloof) And that means… Kikyo must be really old now, too. Humans age so easily. That's the way it goes.

KAE:My sister Kikyo… died.

INU listens harder.

KAE:On the same day that she shot the spellbound arrow at you. (throws some wood into the fireplace)

INU: (sarcastic) Heh, so that's how it went. She kicked the bucket, huh? (scoffs and lie on his side again) What a relief!

KAE:Inuyasha, it is too early to breathe a sigh of relief. Kagome, you are the reincarnation of my sister, Kikyo.

KAG:(surprised) What?

KAE:It's not just your appearance or psychic powers…

Cut to KAG's two encounters with the Centipede Monster, when she repelled it with an aura.

KAE:(voice-over) But the fact that you carried the Jewel within yourself, that is irrefutable proof.

Cut to KAG walking along a pathway in the village, looking at the Sacred Jewel, which is attached to a necklace around her neck.

KAE:(voice-over) You must protect the Sacred Jewel, Kagome.

KAG:(thinking) I must protect this Jewel…? (to herself) That is ridiculous…

Pan to some villagers on top on a mound, overlooking KAG.

Villager 1: She's what?! High Priestess Kikyo's…?

Villager 2: When you think about it, she does seem quite saintly…

Villager 3: What's up?

Villager 1: The kid's the reincarnation of High Priestess Kikyo.

Villager 2: Watch your language. Show some respect for the young lady!

Villager 4: The 'young lady' is a reincarnation!

KAG takes her gaze off the Sacred Jewel and turns around to find all the villagers on the mound clasping their hands and praying in reverence to KAG.

KAG:(shocked) They're worshipping me!

KAG runs off hurriedly.

Sakura got done helping the villagers and As thanks they gave her some clothes and some food to eat on she put the clothes on that they given her she is wearing blue Hakama's with Black boots and with Light Blue shirt her hair is down from her Pont tail carrying the bag of food with her to where she saw Inuyasha went

Cut to INU sitting on a tree branch high up in a tree, some distance away from the village.

INU: (looks into the distance, pensive) So…she's dead.( Looking Down at Sakura who has been sitting down under the tree)

A pear suddenly appears and flies ominously at INU's back. He grabs it nonchalantly and looks at it. Sakura appears at the bottom of the tree with Kagome, carrying a few bundles.

Sakura:Here! I'll share with you.

INU: What?! What's with all that food?

KAG:The villagers' offerings. Say, can't you come down? Let's eat together.

Cut to awhile later, KAG Sakura and INU sitting at the base of the tree, near the rice fields. KAG is munching away and INU eyes her suspiciously Sakura is sitting a little ways.

INU: You're up to somethin'. I know it.

KAG:(continues eating and looking into the distance) Am not. Only… (turns to INU) You do hate me, don't you?

INU: (dramatically) You've noooo idea how much!

KAG:(irked) Look… The one you hate is not me, but this lady named Kikyo.

INU throws down his food and leaps onto the tree branch spitefully.

KAG:I'm Kagome! I'm not Kikyo! So won't you be a little nicer to me?

INU: Keh! Are you stupid or what?! I don't care who you are! In order to get the Sacred Jewel, I have to be merciless! (points a finger at KAG threateningly)

KAG:I see. (looks away from INU and onto her pear) In case you should decide to get violent, then all I have to do is say "sit," and—

INU crashes face-down violently onto the ground.

KAG:Oops, sorry! I didn't mean that.

INU: (pries his face off the ground) Damn!

Sakura:( Walking over to Help Inuyasha up) Kagome just because you have this Power now doesn't mean you torcher him with it(Brushing Inuyasha's face a little) There you go Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Thanks( A little surprised with this Girl Kindness)

Kagome: Well he was getting on my nerves( Glaring at him as he glares at her)

Sakura( Sighing) Whatever you two can continue to argue but I'm going back down to the village

Nighttime in the village. KAG is lying on the floor of a hut, about to sleep.

KAG:It's been two days since We've arrived here. (flashes of KAG's family) Gramps. Sota… Mom… They must be so worried. I've gotta find a way to get back home. (pulls her blanket and sleeps Sakura is already asleep soundly on the other side of the fire Pit)

Outside, a flock of crows rest on a tree. One of them glows and reveals three eyes. It zooms in on KAG's hut and notices the Sacred Jewel on her neck. INU appears suddenly and claws at the crows. They fly off and escape into the night sky.

INU: Great. They've followed the scent of the Jewel. Nasty vermin…

Daytime, KAG is walking away from the village into the forest.

KAG:(thinking) The Inuyasha Forest… The Dry Well… We climbed out of there, so shouldn't it have a clue about how to get home?

At the village, KAE is walking around( Seeing Sakura walking towards her)

KAE: Sakura have you seen Kagome anywhere.

Sakura: Not since this morning

Three villagers come up to KAE and Sakura

Yukichi: She's nowhere to be found in the village.

KAE:She couldn't have left the village alone…? I ought to have explained to her in more detail about the evil ones who seek the Sacred Jewel.

Pan to INU standing on a roof, listening to the conversation, looking pensive.

Cut to KAG walking in the forest. A few mercenaries appear among the bushes and follow her. KAG reach the Dry Well.

KAG:Found it! The Dry Well I came out of.

The mercenaries pounce on her, cover her mouth and grab her.

Cut to outside of a dilapidated hut. A few horses are grazing. Cut to interior of hut, where one of the mercenaries pin KAG onto the floor.

KAG:Oww!

Bandit A: Boss! I captured her just like you ordered!

Bandit B: She really has some strange clothes on. What's this flimsy wrap-around? (feels and lift KAG's skirt)

KAG:(shoots up and yells) Cut it out, you pervert!

Bandit C: Well, you asked for it! Exposing yourself like that!

Bandit A: You wanna marry me?

KAG:Wh-Who are you guys?

Boss:(slow and monotonous voice) Give me the Jewel!

The boss of the mercenaries, a fat and big man, trudges slowly towards KAG. He unsheathes his sword. Two mercenaries grab KAG's arms.

KAG:Hey, wait!

Bandit C: Hey Boss! Slice 'er in half in one swift stroke.

KAG:Let me go!

Bandit C: Start praying!

The boss slices at Mercenary 3 instead. Everyone gapes at the boss in fear.

Bandit C: B-Boss! (collapses onto the ground)

Boss:Made a mistake…

The boss readies for another attack. The mercenaries run from him in fear. The boss swings his sword clumsily several times, but the mercenaries manage to dodge.

Bandit A: Boss, where are you aiming?! It's her! Aren't you gonna slay this girl?! (pushes KAG towards the Boss)

KAG:What are you doing?! There's something wrong with your boss! (slaps away their hands) Snap out of it or it'll be your turn next. Don't you get it?!

The boss swings his sword at them, they squat and dodge. They flee in different directions.

KAG:(thinking while running) No! Will somebody tell me why is it that me, who hasn't done a thing has to go through this?!

Cut to INU

(Sakura: Running across the Fields looking for Kagome when she was Picked up by Inuyasha and thrown on his back as he is Running) Inuyasha your here to help me.

Inuyasha: Yeah I figured with the both of us we would be able to find her it least you were smart enough not to run off. leaping across a pond in the forest. He leaps onto a tree branch and sniffs the air.

INU: Oh, great. That stupid girl! Where'd she go with the Jewel?!

Cut to the mercenaries' hideout. The boss is still swinging violently, but clumsily at various things and directions. He hits one of the pillars and the roof starts to collapse. One of the mercenaries is trapped under the rubble. KAG runs towards him with a few other mercenaries

KAG:Are you all right?!

Mercenary 4: The exit is blocked!

KAG:Can you stand? (helps the mercenary out from the rubble)

Mercenary 5: Thank you very much. Thank you.

Boss:The Jewel… Give me the Sacred Jewel…

KAG:(thinking) He wants this Jewel. If I get rid of it, he won't come after me.

CUT TO FLASHBACK of conversation between KAE and KAG earlier in the episode.

KAE:And not just demons but also humans, who have evil in their hearts. All will come seeking the Jewel.

Fade to present.

KAG:But why me?! (thinking while moving away from the boss) Anyway, I have to get out of here!

KAG carries the injured mercenary and takes a few steps sideways. The mercenaries hide behind her. When she moves a few steps more, they tumble behind her too.

KAG:Hey-y-y!

Mercenaries: (laughs uneasily) Heheh…

The boss attacks the group but misses and crashes into the wall. KAG passes the injured mercenary to the rest.

KAG:I know! Take him!

KAG takes the Sacred Jewel from the necklace and throws it out of a window.

Boss:The Jewel… The Sacred Jewel!

KAG:(to the mercenaries) Now! Let's all push against the wall!

Mercenary 6: (pushes the wall with other mercenaries, but it doesn't budge) Boss! It's no good!

KAG:I am not your boss!

The boss closes in on KAG and swings his sword at KAG. KAG closes her eyes and makes a prayer stance helplessly. Suddenly, INU crashes in from one of the walls wth Sakura setting her down and blocks the sword, breaking it into two.

KAG:(hopeful, thinking) Inuyasha!

INU punches the boss in the face several times and he falls backwards onto the ground. The mercenaries run past him and KAG, escaping through the hole in the wall that INU burst out of.

Mercenary 6: Boss, we're going ahead.

Mercenary 5: Thanks again! (leaves with the rest)

KAG:(to INU) You came to rescue me?

INU: Is it safe? The Sacred Jewel!

KAG:(gapes) Eh?

INU: (furious) I'm asking you if the Sacred Jewel is safe!

KAG laughs uneasily. The boss trudges towards them. KAG hides behind INU.

INU: (covering his nose with a shirt sleeve) What's that smell?! That putrid smell!

One of the buckle on the boss' clothes comes off, revealing a hole in his chest. Three eyes peer out of the hole and caws. It is the crow from last night in the village.

KAG:What?!

INU: His heart must've been torn apart a couple of nights ago. Then it nested there.

Sakura:He was being manipulated? I thought something was strange about him.

INU: Corpse Crows aren't too strong. They use dead bodies to fight. (kicks the ground and aims for the crow) Disgusting!

INU plunges his hand into the chest of the boss, where the crow is. The crow escapes from the hole in the boss's back. INU takes out his hand and goes to the side. The boss falls towards the ground, his flesh disintegrating at the same time. The Corpse Crow flies out of the window.

KAG:It got away! Aren't you going after it?

INU: (flexing his arms) I can't go after every stupid demon. There's only one of me, after all.

KAG:But…!

INU: (fierce and firm tone) Forget it! I'm the one doing the fighting!

Sakura is looking outside sensing the Jewel somewhere and then spots the Jewel on the ground Rushing to go get it: Oh No Cut to outside, the Corpse Crow picks up the Sacred Jewel with its beak. Sakura is too Late runs back in.

Sakura: Inuyasha the Sacred Jewel the crow gots it.

INU: (notices the crow from the window) Ahh! Is that the Jewel in its beak?! (to KAG) Why, you…!

KAG:(defensive) I-I never said anything about having it on me.

INU: Follow me!

INU crashes out of the hut, grabbing onto KAG's hand. He stops and notices a quiver of arrows and a bow on the horses parked outside. He takes the bow and arrow and leaps into the air, piggy-backing KAG.

INU: No way it's gettin' away!(Sakura is running beside him keeping up with him as he and Kagome are Running together to get the jewel back)

Cut to INU leaping in the air, chasing the crow.

INU: What're you doing?! Hurry and shoot that thing down!

KAG:Are you crazy?! I've never used a bow and arrow in my life!

INU: The Corpse Crow survives by eating human flesh! With the Sacred Jewel, it might transform!

The crow swallows the Sacred Jewel.

KAG:(gasps) It just swallowed the Jewel! (resolute) I'll try it!

INU: All right! (thinking) Heh! Once that crow is shot down, I won't need a girl like her. (to KAG) Make it one shot! Kikyo was a master archer! (leaps into the air)

KAG:I am Kagome! (thinking) But if it's okay, Kikyo, please lend me your power… (yells) Hit it!

Cut to a majestic view of KAG firing an arrow. It misses the crow by a long way off. INU, shocked, falls onto the ground.

KAG:Erm… You're not lying about Kikyo being a master archer, are you?

INU: (exasperated) Then you must be a klutz!

The crow transforms.

INU: Look, now it's gettin' bigger!

INU gets up and runs after the crow, piggybacking KAG.

INU: Aim!

KAG fires another arrow. It misses the crow pathetically. INU stops suddenly and plops KAG onto the ground.

KAG:Oww!

INU: (turns around and points at KAG, yelling) Now I get it! (shakes his finger at KAG) NO WAY you're Kikyo incarnated! Now I know not to expect nothin'! (runs off)

KAG:Inuyasha!

The Corpse Crow flies over a river in the village. Several villagers are walking on a bridge spanning across the river, including a woman with her toddler. The Crow swipes the toddler and flies off with him in its claws.

Woman: My son!

INU: (running on top on the trees on the bank on the river) Looking for food already? Well, you'd better think about running away from me first! You can't hunt if you're bein' hunted!

KAG:(reaches the bridge and shouts) No! Save the child!

INU: Stupid! (leaps towards the crow) Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!

INU claws at the Crow and the Crow's body is clawed into pieces, which fall into the river together with the toddler. The toddler is struggling desperately in the rapid river, but INU is only concerned with the Jewel.

INU: Where is it? (landing on a rock in the river) Where's the Sacred Jewel!

The toddler is rapidly washed away by the current. His mother and the villagers run along the riverbank, chasing the toddler.

Woman: My son! Shokichi!'

Sakura follows the group. She stops, takes off her socks and shoes, and dives into the river. She swims towards the toddler.

Sakura:(thinking) I'm glad I went to swimming classes!

Villager 1: (amazed) How is she doin' that?!

Villager 2: So fast! She must be a _kappa_! A water-imp! First time I saw one up-close!

Shokichi: Help!

Sakura:(reaches the toddler and swims backstrokes with him) Hang on! Relax…

Villager 2: The _kappa_ is swimmin' on its back! _IMP_ossible!

Sakura:I'll _kappa_ you, you stupid—

INU: Hey girl! Where's the Sacred Jewel?!

Sakura reaches the riverbank and gets out of the water. The toddler runs towards his mother.

Woman: (hugging) Shokichi!

Shokichi: Ma! I was so scared!

KAG glares at INU and turns away, indignant with a loud 'Hmph!'.

INU: (taken aback) Wh-What?!

Shokichi: Thanks, sister!

Woman: Thank you so much. Thank you!

Sakura:It's okay, really.

Underwater, the pieces of the Crow joins back and flies out of the surface into the air.

INU: Damn! (yells to KAG) It's gettin' away!

KAG:(to herself) I guess this is no time to be fighting.

The Crow's claw, still on the toddler's back, tugs at him. Shokichi gasps in terror.

KAG:That's right! (to a villager) May I use your bow and arrow?

Villager 3: Huh? But it's so far away…

the silhouette of the crow is far off in the distance.

INU: No way she can get it.

KAG:This time, for sure… I'll get it! (fires an arrow with the claws of the Crow on it)

INU: She attached the foot of the Corpse Crow…!

KAG:(thinking) The crow's foot will be drawn by the power of the Sacred Jewel.

The arrow hits the Crow, shattering it into pieces. The Sacred Jewel in the Crow's body shatters into tiny pieces, emitting a bright light.

KAG:I did it!

INU: (disbelief) She got it…?

Sakura:But…what's that light?

The light from the Sacred Jewel suddenly disperse in many directions.

Yukichi: Priestess Kaede… Up in the sky!

KAE:I've got a bad feeling about this…

Fade to evening in the forest. INU Sakura and KAG are searching the area.

INU: Are you sure it's around here?

KAG:Yeah… I feel it… But I wonder what it was… that light?

The head of the Corpse Crow appears suddenly and caws at them, flying in KAG's direction. INU rushes in front of KAG and claws at the head.

INU: Die!

A glowing fragment falls out of the crow and lands on the ground.

Sakura:Could this be…?

INU: "Could this be"…what?

KAG:(picks up the fragment) A fragment of the Sacred Jewel…?

Flashback of earlier on, when KAG's arrow shattered both the Corpse Crow and the Sacred Jewel.

INU: (voice-over, yelling) Wh… What did you say?!


	3. Down The Rabbie Hole And Back Again

**Down The Rabbit Hole and Back Again**

In a forest, by a waterfall.

KAG:You've gotta be kidding! Even if it is Feudal Japan… There's no hot baths?! (standing naked in a river, shivering) C-C-Cuh-Cuh… (squats into the river) Cold!

KAE:(sitting on the riverbank by a fire) Kagome, don't force it. Come on out.

KAG:No! I'm all bloody and dirty. And I can't stand my filthy hair!

KAG gathers herself for a moment and plunges into the water. KAE gives up and sighs. Pan upwards, a cliff overlooking the riverbank. INU is resting on one of the tree branches, eyeing KAG and KAE sideways spitefully. Cut to KAG swimming in the river.

Sakura walking over in her towel as she bends down closing her eyes and Puts her hand in the water making it warm as taking a bath.

Kagome:( How is the water not cold anymore swimming to the surfice seeing Sakura using Fire Power to warm the water) Wow thanks Sakura.

Sakura:( Opening her eyes walks in the water and starts washing her body with the body wash she had in her bag) I've got shampoo and stuff Kagome I had it in my bag incase I had vollyball practice

Kagome:( Screaming but seeing the Glare that Sakura gave her) Sorry but your a Life saver

Sakura:( Wetting her hair and putting her strawberry shampoo in her hair closing her eyes and Humming under her breath)

Kaede:( Surprised from witnessing Sakura's Power) Interesting Girl she is

CUT TO FLASHBACK of modern day Japan, of KAG's day before she fell into the well.

KAG:(narrating) My name is Higurashi Kagome. I'm just your average school kid but, through some strange, weird situation, I've ended up here, in the "Warring States" era with my friend Sakura Masaki we both have been through alot since then

Cut to KAG's encounter with the Centipede Monster in the Dry Well.

Centipede: Rejoice! My power is coming back! My body is being restored! You have it… I know you have it! (her lower body, which was just bones, fill out and turns into a long centipede body) You have it, don't you? Don't you? (licks KAG's face with her long pointed tongue)

KAG:Let me go! You're disgusting! Let me go! (struggles and shoves her left hand into the centipede's face) Let me go, I said! (light emits from KAG's palm which throws centipede back, releasing KAG)

Cut to KAG's second encounter with the Centipede-Monster and the Corpse Crow.

KAG:(narrating) I've also become the target of demons, all after a jewel in my body. This "Jewel of Four Souls" which belonged to some "Kikyo" person… How did it end up in ME? Now I have to team up with a half-demon called "Inuyasha" who wants Jewel's power and who intends to keep the fragments for himself. Am I dreaming? But it's NOT a dream!

Nighttime. KAG holds up a fragment of the Sacred Jewel and looks at it intently. KAG, Sakura INU and KAE are sitting in KAE's hut, by the fire.

INU: What's going on?!

KAE:Stop barking, Inuyasha.

INU: What happened to the Jewel?!

KAE:The arrow to which Kagome attached the crow's feet hit the Corpse Crow and destroyed it, but it also shattered the Sacred Jewel. In other words, fragments of the Sacred Jewel have been scattered throughout the world. Who knows whether there were one hundred fragments or a thousand. Should even one fragment fall into evil hands, however, the destruction will be incalculable.

KAG:It wasn't my fault… was it? (thinking) I feel sort of responsible…

KAE:Kagome, Inuyasha… You must use your combined strength to gather the fragments and restore the Sacred Jewel!

KAG:(shocked) Heh?

INU: Listen up, old hag! I'm one of the "evil-doers" looking for the Jewel!

KAE:It cannot be helped…

KAG:(thinking) But… I have to go home!

Cut to present. KAG swimming and bathing in the river.

KAG:(thinking) Besides, I don't have such powers…! And Inuyasha is so selfish!

KAG stands up in the water, and walks towards KAE. She looks upwards, noticing INU's presence. INU is sitting on the ledge of the cliff, staring at KAG innocently, blinking his eyes. Horrified, KAG screams and sits back into the water.

KAG:Sit!

The rosary on INU's neck pulls at him, making him fall flat-faced onto the ground.

KAE:So you are here, Inuyasha.

INU: Damn! I'd forgotten about the subjudawhatchamacallit.

KAG:(puts her clothes on behind a bush) Shame on you! Spying like that!

INU: Huh?! Keh! Idiot! All I was doing was-

KAE:(holding the jewel up and turns to INU) …trying to steal the Sacred Jewel. Yes, I know.

INU: (sits up) If you knew, why'd you ask?

KAE:The future looks very bleak… Inuyasha, unless you join forces with Kagome, who has the ability to "see" the Jewel, there is no way all of the fragments will be found.

INU: And I'm tellin' you that if it's for the sake of the Sacred Jewel, I'll put up with the dumb girl, so stop worryin'!

KAG:Do you really dislike me that much, huh?

KAG walks up to INU wearing KAE's priestess clothes, with her hair tied up, looking exactly like KIK, as KAE and KIK's priestess robes are the same. Images of KIK flashes across INU's mind.

INU: (thinking) Kikyo…

Cut to a while later, KAG is folding her school uniform Sakura is using her hand to dry her clothes off as she is dressed in her Hakama Clothes that the villagers gave her. INU sits with his hands on the ground (like a dog), stares at KAG and growls.

Sakura:What's that expression on your face, Inuyasha?

INU shoves himself sideways from them. KAG glares back.

[ ACT II ]

In a dark cave filled with skulls. A woman's silhouette is seen against a red background.

Sexy woman: Well, well… The Sacred Jewel I thought lost over fifty years ago has appeared once more. It's going to be very interesting…

She picks up a skull with some hair left, and combs it affectionately. She, then giggles hysterically.

Back at the riverbank with KAE, INU Sakura and KAG. A woman with a baby on her bag appears and walks towards the group.

Woman: Priestess Kaede…

KAE:Yes?

Woman: My daughter…

A while later.

KAE:I see. I will be right there. (to INU and KAG) I must return. Do not fight.

The woman bows to them and walks back to the village with KAE. There is a long silence between KAG and INU.

INU: Hey.

KAG:What.

INU: Get undressed.

Cut to the sky, a loud crash is heard. Cut to KAG and INU, who is wincing in pain with a huge bump on his head.

INU: Oww! Why you… Why did you-?!

KAG:(holding a rock) Pervert!

INU: (furious, pointing to KAG's uniform drying on the riverbank) I didn't mean _undress_ undress! I meant put your own weird stuff back on!

KAG:Because this makes me look like Kikyo?

INU is stumped by KAG's question and looks away indignantly.

INU: (childish) Whatever.

KAG:(thinking) Oh, please…! It's like he's in middle-school! (to INU) Look! I can't work with someone who's always picking a fight!

INU: That's fine with me! I prefer to go it alone.

KAG:I see! You don't need me along then?

Sakura: Come One can't you two stop this Riducles fight

KAG walks behind INU. INU's ears twitches, and he looks back.

INU: Hey. Where you going?

KAG:(picking up her school uniform) I've made up my mind. I'm going home. Goodbye, Inuyasha. (walks off)

INU: (stands up) Going home…? Hey!

KAG:My name is Kagome. Please address me as such.

INU: Hey! Wait!

KAG:It's not "hey", either.

INU: (yells) Wait, I said! Hey!

KAG:(turns around) What?! It's useless to try and stop me.

INU: (appears in front of KAG, with outstretched hand) You got that Jewel piece, right? Leave it.

KAG:You mean this…? (holds up a pouch, and glares at INU for several moments) Sit!

INU: (crashes onto the ground) Why, you…!

KAG:You can't have it. (furming, thinking) I can't believe that guy! Inuyasha has never once addressed me by my name!

Sakura:( Helping Inuyasha up off the Ground) Just keep your Head Inuyasha the jewel wouldn't have shattered if you two weren't fighting Now that its done we have to work together now.

Inuyasha: Humh I didn't do anything wrong she is the one throwing around Sit commends.

Sakura: I will catch up to her and reason with her the faster I do this the faster we can get started on finding the rest of the Jewel( Turning to run after Kagome)

In the village.

Woman: This way, Priestess Kaede…

KAE:(entering a hut with the woman) She suddenly collapsed?

A girl lays unconscious on a mat.

Woman: Yes. She was just fine this morning.

KAE:I see.

KAE walks towards the girl. Suddenly, strange sounds are heard and KAE stops.

KAE:Hmm?! Stay back!

Woman: Huh?!

The girl suddenly floats in the air but she remains unconscious.

Woman: She's… floating!

The girl, floating in midair, turns around to face them, with outstretched arms and drooping head. Her hand raise slightly, revealing several strands of hair coiled around her hand.

KAE:Hair…?!

A cleaver on the floor starts trembling and flies into the girl's hand. She raises it and attacks.

Cut to KAG walking up to the Dry Well.

KAG:(thinking) That's how we got here, through the Dry Well. I'm sure I can go back from here. (looks into the well and gasps) Bones…!

KAE:(voice-over) That dry well is nicknamed the "Bone-Devouring Well." It is where the corpses of the dead demons are discarded. After several days, the corpses disappear.

KAG:Those are the bones of the Centipede-Monster. (drops her school uniform and squats next to the well) Great. Now I'm afraid to go in. (turns around to look at the sky) Now what?

Something glimmers in the light. A falling leaf is sliced cleanly into two when it passes it. KAG notices and gets up. Something cuts her face. She looks around to find a tangle of very long hair surrounding her.

KAG:It can't be! That's hair!

Sexy Woman: (appears and stand on a strand of hair) Oh, my! You can see it, then… my web of hair. (cut to close-up of her with hair wrapped around her fingers, like a puppeteer's strings) But being able to "see" it isn't enough…

KAG:Who're you?!

The woman giggles evilly.

INU runs through a forest and leaps into the air.

KAG:(voice-over) I'm going home. Goodbye, Inuyasha.

INU: (thinking, scoffs) Let her go, who cares?

INU leaps again, entering the village. Several women float in midair in the village square, all unconscious and holding a weapon in their hand. INU lands.

INU: What's with you all?

One by one the women raise their weapon.

INU: Interesting! Wanna take me on, huh?

The women float towards INU.

Back to KAG and the sexy woman.

Sexy woman: They call me "Yura of the Demon-Hair"…though you needn't bother remembering it. Your time's about to run out! (stretches out her hand and several strands of hair reel towards KAG, cutting her) I'm helping myself to the Jewel!

She pulls a strand of hair which takes out KAG's pouch of Sacred Jewel. She opens it to find a fragment.

Yura:Now look what you've done to it. Where are the other fragments?

KAG:Give it back!

Yura:Answer my question! Where are the remaining fragments!?

KAG:I… I don't know.

Yura:(a sword floats towards her) I see. (takes the sword and jumps towards KAG) In that case…you may as well die!

Yura swings her sword at KAG. KAG steps backwards and falls into the well, screaming. Yura throws her swords in KAG's direction in the well.

Sakura: Kagome( Running over to see her fall down the well and turns to look at the Girl who knocked her down)

Yura:It's useless to try and escape!

Nothing happens. Yura lands on top of the well. Her sword returns to her.

Yura:Gone… (peering into the well) Who was that girl (Looking at Sakura) You are an Interesting one but No matter you will Die too ( Slashing her sword across Sakura's face but Sakura dodges her swing and Jumps inside the well but Unlike Kagome she is unable to return Confused and Scared she begins to dig) Oh No why can't I get back ( Jumping out of the Well and finds the Girl Yura not there anymore Looking around and see's Nothing) Kagome I can't get through

Back to INU getting ready to fight the floating girls.

INU: Wait a minute! They're all girls from the village. What's going on? Planning to tie me up again? Well, I'm not giving in.

KAE:(injured and crawling towards INU slowly) Inuyasha, don't do it! Do not harm the girls!

INU: Old Kaede! (leaps to where KAE is) Wow, look at you. You're a bloody mess.

KAE:Have you nothing nicer to say?

INU: So why shouldn't I hurt 'em, huh? They're sure tryin' to hurt me.

The girls close in on INU and KAE.

KAE:They're all under a spell. (looks around) Kagome? Where's Kagome?

INU: She went back to her own land. Not that it matters or nothin'. I don't need her to handle this.

KAE:You mustn't. Do not touch the village girls!

INU: Will you quit flappin' your gums already? Or have you forgotten they're after you, too.

KAE:Don't you understand, Inuyasha? We must get to the one who is controlling them.

One of the girls fly at INU and attacks. INU dodges.

INU: Now you've completely lost it.

KAE:Then Inuyasha, please… Cut the hair! Just cut the hair and the trance will be broken!

INU: The what? I don't see anything.

Cut to Yura's hands moving like a puppeteer's, controlling the hair around her fingers. She is sitting calmly on a tree.

Yura:Now, then… Time to draw close this prey.

Back to INU, who attacks one of the girls. She dodges and flies upwards. She raises a cleaver. Other girls also float higher up in the air.

KAE:No! Inuyasha, run!

Several strands of hair coil around INU, immobilizing him. Cut to Yura giggling evilly while controlling the strands around her fingers. Back to INU. The floating bodies are controlled by hair, and they move around INU to coil hair around him.

INU: They're not too smart, whoever's behind this. I may be tangled up, but even if I can't see who's doing it, I can cut down whoever's in front of me!

INU pulls at the hair tangling him. Cut to Yura who let some slack in the hair around her fingers.

Yura:Oh, so sorry!

Cut to INU falling to the ground due to the slack in the hair tangling him. Back to Yura.

Yura:I suppose I've teased you long enough.

Her fingers spread out, making a 'cat's cradle' hair formation with her fingers. She pulls her hands apart, making the 'cat's cradle' tighten into a smaller ring. Cut to INU being lifted off the ground and slammed unto a tree. The tension of the hair tightly coiled around his neck and hands are making him wince in pain. He struggles in vain.

Sakura:Inuyasha…!

Cut to Yura, who spreads out her arms. Many strands of hair come out from her chest. Cut to INU. The grip of the hair on him tightens, making it hard for him to breathe.

INU: Nnyaah! (gathering strength)

INU lets out a yell and pulls at the hair tangling around him and the tree. The tension in the hair tightens and slices the tree trunk, making it break into pieces. The tree falls and INU is released from the hair. Cut to Yura. The hair around her fingers suddenly slack and droop.

Yura:(surprised) The tension's gone. The head must not have been severed. (pissed)

Cut to INU feeling around his neck, gasping for air.

Sakura: Inuyasha you are Okay

INU: Oh, man… I thought I was done for.

KAE:If you'd been a mere human, it would have come clean off.

Some metallic sounds are heard in the background. The two of them look up to find a few villager men, unconscious, floating towards them with weapons in their hands.

KAE:The village men!

INU: More human puppets? It's gettin' kinda old.

KAE:Inuyasha, leave this to me and make your escape.

INU: Aw man, would you quit bein' such a martyr an'—

KAE collapses onto the ground.

Sakura: Old Kaede!

KAE:(wincing in pain from her injuries) Inu…yasha…

INU: Can't be helped.

Cut to Yura on the tree, retrieving the puppet-ting hair. The end of the strand reaches her, and a strand of silver hair is seen.

Yura:Ooh! Such pretty, silver hair.

Cut to INU piggybacking KAE, with close-up of his pretty silver hair.

INU: Hang in there, old woman!

KAE:(noticing a web of tight hair in front of them) Be careful, Inuyasha! The hair…

INU: (leaping through the air, and snapping the hair without feeling anything or getting injured) You say somethin', old woman?

KAE:Never mind.( Sakura was Running in the trees beside Inuyasha)

Cut to Yura swinging from tree to tree using three strands of hair as a vine.

Yura:Such a stubborn one. This is fun. And this silver hair… I must have it!

Evening, in a forest. KAE lies on a heap of fallen leaves, in pain. INU squats next to her.

INU: Old woman, you said you can see the strands! Tell me where it's being pulled from, then.

KAE:Don't be ridiculous! With me in this condition, and even with my seeing powers… Hurry… Kagome can and Sakura Can

INU: So she can see it, too?

KAE:Yes. For this foe, Kagome… Kagome is necessary for victory…

KAE winces in pain and closes her eyes. INU looks at her intently.

Evening, in modern day Japan. KAG lays unconscious in a dark pit.

KAG:(wakes and looks around) Where is this? (feels the ground) The bottom of the well. That's right… That girl came after me and pushed me into the well( Looking around for Sakura and Not seeing her any where) Sakura where are you

GRA: (distant voice) We've looked in this well over and over again.

Sota:(distant voice) But I already told you, it's where They fell in!

GRA: You must've been dreaming. (shines a torchlight into the well)

Sota:It's the truth! (looks down into the well to find KAG under the rays of the torchlight)

KAG:Gramps! Sota!

Evening in the courtyard of the Higurashi shrine. KAG looks at the scenery outside: the temple structures, telephone poles, shops in the streets.

KAG:(thinking) I'm back… Back to my own time.

GRA: (standing behind KAG with SOT) Kagome, you've been gone for three days… We've been so worried.

Sota:Sis, what happened to you?

KAG:(thinking) I'm not dreaming! I'm really home!

KAG's eyes start to tear. She turns around and dives into GRA's arms and wails loudly.

KAG:Gramps! I was so scared!

GRA: Kagome… What happened?!

Back in the Feudal Era, in a forest. KAE lays on a heap of leaves with her eyes closed and her arms across her, in a serene position. INU is next to her, digging a pit in the ground (like a dog).

INU: (gets up, in serious tone) Okay… This is it, old woman.

Cut to KAE in the pit, buried under a pile of soil.

INU: (piling more soil onto KAE) Givin' you a decent burial's the least I can do.

KAE:Fine. (opens her eyes) Only…I'm not dead yet.

INU: What I meant was, bury you to hide here. I'll even come back an' dig you out, if I don't forget. (grabs a pile of leaves and spread it on top of the soil)

KAE:Are you sure? You had better not forget.

INU gets up and starts to walk away. KAE's hands raise from the 'grave', pointing at INU.

KAE:Do not forget, Inuyasha!

INU: (exasperated) I know! I know!( Glancing at Sakura) Come Lets Go

Cut to INU and Sakura sprinting across the forest.

INU: Curse that stupid girl! Where'd she run off to, at a time like this?

Cut to KAG in a bathtub in her home, having a soak.

KAG:(closing her eyes and enjoying the warm water) Happiness at last.

Cut to INU sprinting across the forest. A huge pile of hair flies after INU.

Cut to Yura controlling some hair around her fingers, giggling.

Yura:Wherever she went, she won't get away!

Cut to KAG in the shower, combing her wet hair with her fingers.

KAG:It feels so good.


	4. Yura Of The Demon Hair

**Yura Of The Demon Hair**

Recap of previous episode when KAG first encountered Yura and was pushed down the well. Cut to INU burying KAE under a mound of soil.

INU: I meant for you to hide here. If I don't forget, I'll come back and dig you out. (grabs a pile of leaves and spread it on top of the soil)

KAE:(worried and skeptical) Are you sure? You must not forget.

Nighttime in the Higurashi residence. GRA, SOT and MOM gathers around the living room table with Buyo.

Mama: Grandpa, is Kagome's story true?

GRA grunts and folds his arm.

Sota:'Course it's true! A ghost appeared from inside the well and kidnapped Kagome and Sakura.

Cut-scene of episode 1, when the Centipede Monster grabbed KAG into the Dry Well.

GRA: (narrating) As the legend of our shrine goes… There is something in the "bone-devouring well" that takes the corpses of evil spirits and makes them disappear somewhere.

Cut to the living room. GRA stands up and clenches his fist in a determined manner.

GRA: (thinking) And if this "somewhere" is in the time dimension… Well, we must do something.

Buyo yawns while SOT and MOM look at GRA, puzzled.

Cut to interior of the structure which houses the Dry Well. GRA just finished nailing several planks on mouth of the well. He attaches a lot of paper oracles/charms all over the well.

GRA: There! (laughs smugly to himself)

Cut to living room, KAG's drying her hair with a blower.

KAG:(to GRA who's drinking tea calmly) Huh? Sealed?

GRA: Yes… With written oracles to ward off evil spirits and seal off the entry to the netherworld. The well will never be opened again.

GRA picks up his tea cup. KAG pauses for a while, looking concerned.

Cut to Feudal Era. INU is sprinting across a dark forest. He stops near the well and sniffs the ground.

INU: No mistaking the smell of that girl… (noticing the pile of KAG's school uniform next to the well) Her clothing… Damn! She really did go home( Looking back at Sakura Noticing that she is standing there with her Hand clinched into fists) Hey Sakura what's Wrong we have to get Kagome.

Sakura: Inuyasha I won't be able to go through when Kagome fell throught the first time it worked for her but As I was going in behind the well didn't work for me Unlike Kagome who can come and Goes as she pleases I am Unable too I'm stuck here.

Inuyasha: I Don't now what to say except I'm Sorry but I have to go Wait here until I've come back with her.

Sakura: Okay be Quick

Inuyasha:( Looking sad but determined) Here I come ( Jumping through the well)

Nighttime still, in KAG's room.

KAG:(lying on her bed, thinking) Hmmm… Home sweet home! It's like it never happened… that I was in another age and another time.

CUT TO FLASHBACK from episode 2, when KAG's arrow destroyed the Corpse Crow and shattered the Sacred Jewel.

KAE:(voice-over) You must combine your powers with Inuyasha and gather the fragments of the Sacred Jewel and restore it!

Cut to previous episode when Yura snatched the Sacred Jewel fragment from KAG.

Yura:Oh dear… The Sacred Jewel is in pieces.

FADE TO PRESENT.

KAG:That Yura with the inverted hair… I wonder what she was? She must've been after the Jewel, too. (sits up, looking guilty) I'll bet Inuyasha would be so angry if he learned that the fragment was stolen from me.

CUT TO FLASHBACK from previous episode, when INU quarreled with KAG.

INU: Who cares about you!? I prefer to go it alone!

CUT TO PRESENT.

KAG:(scoffs) Yes… Inuyasha can manage without me. (claps, determined) All right, I'll forget him! Besides, I can never return to that world again but what about Sakura she never came back with me What am I going to tell her grandparents.

Mama: (background) Kagome, Yuka is on the phone. And it's also dinnertime!

KAG:(cheerful) Okay! (gets out of bed)

At the dinner table, a hotpot is simmering. SOT and GRA are talking.

Sota:Gramps… Will the seals on the well ever come off?

GRA: Never. Each seal contains powerful words of magic that can't be broken. No matter what kind of evil spirit, it will be impossible.

KAG:(kneels down at the table, happily) It's hot pot for dinner!

GRA: So you can rest assured, Kagome.

KAG:Hot pot! Hot pot! Hot pot! (ranting happily, oblivious to GRA's words)

Sota:She's not listening.

Mock tears flow out of GRA's eyes.

KAG:(gives a blissful sigh, thinking) It's such a glorious age!

Cut to close-up of INU's feet stomping rapidly. Cut to KAG grabbing a pair of chopsticks

KAG:Let's dig in!

The door behind KAG slams open suddenly. It's INU. The family stares at INU, shocked.

KAG:Huh… Inuyasha?

INU: (pissed) You…! Who said you can go home?!

KAG:(puts down her bowl) You… Where'd you come from?

INU: (storms next to KAG) The well! Where else?

KAG:The well? But it's…!

GRA: (interrupting, firm tone) Do not lie! Those oracles have been used of this shrine since ancient times and cannot fail!

INU: (holds up a piece of charm) Oracle? You mean, this flimsy piece of paper? Didn't work!

GRA clasps his face with his hands in horror, mock tears flowing out of his eyes.

Sota:(chiding) Gramps!

INU: (grabs KAG's arm and tries to leave the room) Now come with me!

KAG:Wa-wait! I don't want to go!

Mama: (firm) Just a minute! (walks up to INU and KAG)

INU: What?!

KAG:Mom… (glad that her mom is trying to stop INU)

Mama: (touches and feels INU's ears) Your ears… Are they real?

Sota:(walks up to INU) Lemme try, too!

KAG:Mom, this is no time for that… Although I did the same thing. (notices a glistening strand of hair on INU's sleeves) Inuyasha… A strand of hair!

INU: Hair? (looks at where KAG is looking)

KAG:Can't you see it?

KAG picks up the hair, which coils around KAG's hand by itself. It tightens and makes a small slit on her hand, and blood oozes out.

KAG:Huh?! It's moving!

GRA: Kagome… There's blood…!

Mama: What happened?

KAG:(holding up the hair) This…!

Everyone is taken aback, but doesn't see anything in KAG's hands.

KAG:(thinking) Only I can see it…!

CUT TO FLASHBACK from previous episode when Yura snatched the Sacred Jewel fragment from KAG.

Yura:But being able to "see" isn't enough.

BACK TO PRESENT .

KAG:(gasps in horror, thinking) Yura's manipulating strand! No! (runs off)

KAG slides open the door of the hut that houses the Dry Well. The planks sealing the well are all shattered and scattered onto the ground. Thick bundles of hair snakes out of the well rapidly.

KAG:More strands… are coming out!

INU: (leaning by the door, calmly) Old Kaede was right. You have the vision at least.

KAG:You brought something awful with you!

GRA: (reaching the hut with the rest of the family) Kagome!

Sota:Sis!

KAG:Don't enter! (slams the doors close, thinking) Here… I must stop it right here! (determined)

INU looks at KAG intently. The bundles of hair rushes towards them. KAG dodges. The hair hits the door and deflect towards INU.

KAG:Inuyasha! In front of you!

INU's ears twitches, hearing the movement of the hair. He dodges but subsequent bundles of hair coil around his wrists and ankles. INU pulls at them. Cut to exterior of the hut.

GRA: (banging on the door) Open up, Kagome!

Mama: Kagome!

Cut to interior of the hut. INU claws at the bundles of hair, which breaks and falls to the ground. They slither towards each other and join up.

KAG:It gathers together again, even when it's cut. There's no end to this!

The bundles of hair coil to form one thick pile which grabs INU's wrist.

KAG: Huh?! That's…? (notices a strand of hair coming out from the well) That's it! The main strand that's controlling everything. (runs down the stairs towards the well) Inuyasha! It's this one! Cut this strand!

INU: (struggles with the hair griping him and looks in KAG's direction) This? Where?

KAG:Inuyasha can't see it. (determined) Then… (pulls at the tight controlling hair) There's only one way! (bends it a little to reflect some light on it)

INU: I see it!

INU claws and snaps the controlling hair. The bundles of hair gripping him slackens and falls to the ground, slithering back into the well.

INU: It retreated.

KAG:(thinking, rubbing her hand which was bruised by pulling at the taut controlling hair) Strange… If Yura was after the Sacred Jewel, she already accomplished her goal. Could she actually be after me and Inuyasha? (walks to the well, to INU) Inuyasha, let's return!

INU: Wow… That was a quick change of mind.

KAG:I don't really want to go.

INU: Huh?

KAG:(thinking) But if I stay here, Gramps, Mom and even Sota will be in terrible danger. Huh?

INU takes off his red coat and plops in over KAG's head.

INU: (looking away from KAG) This was woven with the fur of the Fire Rat. It's much stronger than an ordinary armor.

KAG:Th-thank you.

INU: (childishly) Well, 'cuz… You look like you have really weird skin.

KAG:You're the weird one!

INU: Oh well, whatever. Let's go! (jumps onto the mouth of the well)

KAG:(climbs up the well) Uh-huh! (determined)

INU holds onto KAG and they jump into the well. INU makes a 'Keh' sound.

Cut to Yura in her lair, lying on a floor of skulls.

Yura:They should be returning soon. (picks up a red skull next to her) This time, I'll give them a big reception… (strokes the red skull affectionately)

Nighttime in a dark forest, where INU buried KAE. She is talking loudly to the air, only her head is seen.

KAE:Do you understand, Inuyasha? Kagome is my sister Kikyo's reincarnation. However, she isn't aware yet of the scope of her powers. She needs your help right now!

At the Dry Well in the Feudal Era.

KAG:Watch out! There's hair all over the well, too!( Seeing Sakura standing in front of them waiting) Sakura there you are( Hugging her) Why didn't you come back.

Sakura: Because Kagome I can No longer go back to our time the Well won't let me I'm stuck in the feudel Era.

Kagome: Oh No Sakure what are we going to do.

Sakura: First we have to go after Yura

INU: (climbing out of the well) Are you saying that this Yura with the combed Hair is after us?

KAG:(following) Yes. Look, she took the Sacred Jewel fragment, yet she still comes after us!

INU: Hold it! Did you say she took it?!

Sakura::(ignoring them and looks into the forest) I can see several glowing strands of hair there. There's the main strand that's been bewitching the others. That means if we follow the main strand, we'll find Yura! (points in a direction) That way!

INU: Alright!

Back with KAE.

KAE:There's no time to stand around and quarrel! All three of you have to work together to defeat this Foe

INU leaps across a pond, piggybacking KAG Sakura is running behind them. They run through a forest, and reach an campfire site. Corpses of warriors struck down with arrows surround a campfire.

INU: A bonfire…

Sakura:Their heads are gone!

INU: (lets KAG off his back and examines the corpses) They're fallen warriors. They must've gotten tangled in the hair strands. Such bad luck. (turns around to look at KAG) Stop looking so depressed! And don't start whining about wanting to go home.

KAG:(picking up a bow and a quiver of arrows) I…thought I'd borrow this! (thinking) We must destroy Yura quickly or many innocent people will die.

INU looks at KAG intently. They resume their journey. INU hops up a cliff surface, piggybacking KAG.

INU: The arrows you shoot probably won't hit their targets.

KAG:How rude! If I practice, maybe…!

INU: (leaps onto a tree trunk) Practice? Did you practice?

KAG:From now on! Just watch me! I'm going to improve! (determined, clenches fist)

INU: (thinking) Huh?! This girl… She's hopeless, but I gotta admit, she's gutsy.

Sakura:The main lines are gathering. She's close!

Many strands of taut hair surround the trees in the forest. They tighten suddenly, slicing off the trunk that they were standing on. They leap off. Bundles of hair surge towards them.

KAG:They're coming!

INU leaps into the air.

KAG:From the left! The right, too!

INU somersaults. More bundles of hair appear.

KAG:Too many! Use your instincts to evade them!

INU: Whhaa-?! What a useless woman! I thought you came to fight?!

KAG:There! Before you!

INU: (leaps onto a rock) The rear, too?! (leaps to another rock)

INU slides down a slope while piggybacking KAG. A bundle of hair suddenly coil around INU's wrist and pulls him into the air. KAG's falls off and lands face down on the slope.

KAG:(getting up) Inuyasha!

Sakura: Oh No Inuyasha ( Looking up at bunches of Hair)

INU is hoisted in the air among a web of hair which surrounds a giant sphere of hair.

KAG:A giant sphere of hair… Yura's hiding place?

Yura suddenly appears, leaping, against the night sky. She lands on a few strands of hair which is similar to a tightrope. Strands of hair are coiled around her fingers.

Yura:Hmm… such a fine prey.

INU tries to free himself, but can't.

Yura:You're Inuyasha, aren't you?

INU: So you're Yura? How do you know me?

Yura:I heard the gossip in the wind. That a half-demon named Inuyasha is serving the reincarnation of a shrine maiden and helping her to protect the Sacred Jewel.

INU: What?! Me? Serving that brainless girl…? You've gotta be kidding me!

Yura:I see… Well, both of you are brainless. (takes out the Sacred Jewel fragment from a pouch) Turning the Sacred Jewel into this.

INU growls furiously at Yura.

KAG:That's the Jewel fragment she stole from me!

Yura:In any case, I'll deal with you three and go look for the other fragments.

INU: (scoffs) Deal with me? You're the one who'll rue the day you appeared before my eyes!

INU pulls and breaks free from the hair around his ankles and left wrist. He then uses the bundle of hair around his right wrist to swing towards Yura. Yura pulls out a red comb and combs a thick bundle of hair at INU.

INU: The same tactic over and over again!

The thick hair envelopes him and ties him down in the air again.

INU: Damn it!

Yura:(appears behind INU) Such pretty hair… But you haven't taken care of it, have you? So many split ends.

INU: Shut up!

INU swings around to claw at Yura, but she falls backwards in anticipation and somersaults gracefully onto another 'tightrope-hair' further away. The tightrope sinks lower under her weight, then spring her back into the air, towards INU. Yura, in mid flight, takes out a sword and cuts him. INU winces in pain.

KAG:Inuyasha…!

Yura lands on another tightrope in front of INU. She giggles and licks the blood off her blade.

Yura:Now, I'll shred you to pieces!

Yura brandishes her sword and leaps towards INU. Mid-flight, something flies past her, which takes her aback. She lands on one tightrope to find out what happened. She sees KAG with a bow in her hand, in firing position, on the ground below.

KAG:Release Inuyasha! Because I won't miss this time! (readies another arrow)

Yura:The woman who disappeared from the well…?

KAG:Now! Hurry it up!

Yura:Release Inuyasha, you say? You two must be quite chummy!

INU: (turns to KAG) Fool! Forget me and get away!

Yura:It's not that pretty, but I think I'll take her hair, too. What'll I do?

KAG:(mad) "Not that pretty"? I condition my hair everyday! Stop being so rude! (fires an arrow, which flies towards INU's back)

INU: (bow his head and dodge the arrow, yelling) Where are you aiming, stupid?!

The arrow hits the huge sphere of hair (Yura's lair) Light emits from the arrow. The sphere of hair unravels, skulls falling out of it. The sphere is made up of the hair still attached to the skulls. KAG gasps in horror.

Yura:No! All my victims…!

INU: The heads of those fallen warriors we saw…

Yura:Your head will soon occupy a place there. All this fine silver-colored hair…I can't wait to control it. (holding her red comb) Before that, however… You there! Woman! (combs out a ball of fire) You scare me, so die!

The fire surge towards KAG and engulf her. KAG falls to the ground, using her Hand causes a Fire Wind to Blow At Yura.

Yura:( Shocked at the girl for her Power) Ah No ( Burning her face but it heals) How could you burn my face

Yura:How do you like my Elf Fire! You'll feel the heat all the way to your bones!

KAG:(struggling) He-help!

Yura:Serves you right! You're being punished for messing with my nest! Aghh… That woman…she'll be left with no bones.

Sakura: Why you…!

Yura:Are you sad? Poor thing… Well, you'll be joining her in no time, too. (unsheathes her sword and leap towards INU) Take this!

INU: (digs his claws into his wound and swings his bloodied claws at Yura) Blades of Blood!

Four red blades fly towards Yura and slices off her hand which was holding the sword.

Yura:(thinking, taken by surprise) Blades of blood?

INU: The strands are loosening!

Yura's hand falls downwards but is caught by a few strands of hair.

Yura:My hand…

INU: Now you can't control your strands!

Yura:You… You should treat ladies more gently. People will laugh at you, you know?

The skulls from her lair starts to chuckle. The sphere of hair slackens even more and more skulls droop towards the ground.

Yura:Playtime's over!

Yura holds her red comb in her mouth and pulls at the hair around her remaining hand. A bundle of skull with hair flies towards INU, who crushes them with his fist. The hand holding the sword, which was sliced off, flies towards INU too. INU dodges in time.

Yura:(calmly) Darn! I almost had your head!

INU: I wouldn't allow that!

INU release another attack of Blades of Blood at Yura. Yura calmly swings her comb, and a curtain of hair falls in front of her, blocking INU's attack. Yura's sliced off hand charges towards INU from behind, and cuts into his back. INU lets out a cry. The hair gripping onto INU slackens, making INU crash on the ground. Yura's sliced off hand pulls out the sword and flies back to her wrist. A bundle of hair envelopes her wrist, and her hand is reattached to it.

Yura:(flexing her hand, while holding her sword with the other) You're just a half-demon with half the power.

INU: Damn…!

Yura:Poor little thing… You wanted this in order to become a full-fledged demon, huh?

INU: The Sacred… Jewel…

Yura:(lands in front of INU on the ground) Don't move. I have to sever your head very carefully so that blood won't stain those silver locks. (swings her sword at INU)

INU: Quit your joking! (shots up and dives his claws into Yura's chest, making a hole through her body) Hah! That'll teach you! (falls to the ground again)

Yura:(steps on INU's hand calmly) You're so arrogant. Thrusting your hand into the breasts of a woman you've only just met.

INU: (thinking) You… you…! You didn't feel anything?!

Yura:You stole my Jewel fragment, didn't you? (bends over and takes back the pouch from INU) Now that wasn't nice at all.

INU: (thinking) Where is it?! Where is Yura's weak spot?

Yura stands up and laugh. Suddenly, the hair on her red comb (in her hand) tightens. She turns around, only to find Sakura climbing towards Yura's giant lair.

Yura:(mad) That woman…

Yura pulls some hair around her fingers, which tugs at the main sphere, causing Sakura to slip and fall. Sakura manages to cling onto some hair which prevented her from falling further. INU grabbed the chance and pick up Yura's sword.

INU: (swings the sword upwards) You shouldn't have looked away!

INU slices Yura's back, which were immediately mended by hair.

Yura:(turns around and glare at INU) You are becoming a pain!

Yura swings her hand which tug at the hair gripping onto INU, making him crash onto a rock surface.

INU: (laughs) You didn't bat an eyelid when you were struck or hurt. Now, you seem awfully upset. Something worrying you over there?

Yuna gives an incredibly pissed-off look.

KAG:Inuyasha! There's something inside that…that red skull! (pointing)

INU: Red Skull?!

Yuna turns around and leaps off towards KAG, taking her sword.

INU: You're not getting away! (breaks away from the grip of the hair)

Yura:My web of hair! (pulls up the entire sphere of hair, dragging KAG along with it)

INU: (follows but is blocked by two bundles of hair) Damn!

Sakura tries to get a better grip of the moving pile of hair, but reaches a skull instead. She squirms.

Yura:If it hurts you, let go. (flings her swords at KAG, But Hits Sakura's arm making it bleed) I did it!

KAG falls off and in gripped in midair by two bundles of air around her wrists.

Yura:What are you? Why don't you bleed?

KAG:(thinking) Now that she mentions it… Even when engulfed in flames… Is it because of this robe?

CUT TO FLASHBACK from earlier in the episode when INU plopped his coat over KAG's head.

INU: It's an armor made from the fur of the Fire Rat. It's much stronger than ordinary metal.

BACK TO PRESENT .

KAG:Inuyasha…

Yura:(appears right in front of KAG) You seem like an ordinary mortal… How's this then? (coils a strand of hair around KAG's neck, making KAG wince in pain)

INU: Blades of Blood!

An array of red blades slash Yura's back and cut the hair around her fingers.

KAG:(the strand of hair around her neck slackens) I-Inuyasha… (weakly)

The sphere of hair starts to collapse, bringing KAG with it.

INU: Don't you faint on me! I can't be looking after you!

INU leaps towards KAG and lifts her. They land on the ground safely, the sphere of hair collapsing onto the ground behind.

KAG:Watch out, Inuyasha!

INU turns around to look and is struck by Yuna's sword.

INU: Why that…!

Yura:(lands on a mountain of skulls and takes back the sword with a hair) I am immortal, you know!

Yuna sends the sword towards INU again. She is struck by a sudden pain. KAG is driving an arrow into the red skull on the ground, trying to crack it.

Sakura:That's it! The strand coming out of this red skull… It's connected to Yura's hand!

Yura:That woman… I'll kill her!

Yuna sends the sword towards KAG instead. Just as the sword is about to reach KAG's head, KAG succeeds in cracking the red skull. The sword stops in mid air. Light emits from the skull. A red hemisphere within the skull breaks into two. Yuna gasps in terror and disintegrates. Her clothes fall downwards to the ground. The sword also falls unto the ground. KAG catches her breath. She picks up one of the broken hemisphere, which turns out to be a red comb.

INU: (walks towards KAG, clenching onto his wound) So that's Yura's true form…

KAG:This red comb?

INU: That's the Adornment Comb of the Dead. It was used to comb the hair of the dead…that's how it probably got bewitched. In this day and age, an enchanted comb or two is nothing to be surprised at. (lets out a cry and kneels down)

KAG:Inuyasha…you're badly hurt. Because you let me wear your Fire Rat armor.

INU: It's nothing. But the Sacred Jewel…!

Sakura:(notices the pouch near Yuna's clothes and picks it up) I found it. (opens the pouch and takes out the Sacred Jewel fragment) I wonder how long it'll take to accumulate them all?

INU: Let's go,Sakura, Kagome. (takes his coat and stands up)

KAG:Huh?

INU: What?

KAG:It's the first time you said my name.

INU: So what?

KAG:Maybe you've decided to be a bit nicer to me?

INU: Keh! Don't get cheeky! Who'd be chums with a girl like you?!

KAG:What?! And who was it that just saved you?

KAG slaps INU's back teasingly. INU winces in pain and falls over.

KAG:Look…if it hurts, just speak up and say so!

INU: Shut up!

Back with KAE.

KAE:Inuyasha… Join your powers and fight! And hurry up and remember that you buried me!


	5. Aristocratic Assassin Sesshomaru

**Aristocratic Assassin,**

**Sesshomaru**

Nighttime in a dark forest. A tall man with silver hair and a fur sash slung over his shoulder stands on a boulder, gazing intently at the moon. He has a purple crescent moon on his forehead, and two purple stripes across his cheeks. Cut to a stone structure on a mound, surrounded by boulders. A staff appears, floats towards the stone structure and stops. A short green reptilian creature with bulbous yellow eyes comes running and grabs the staff. He turns around.

Reptile: (excited) Wh-why! Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!

Sesshomaru abbreviated as SES from now onwards.

SES: (walks up to the reptile) Is it here?

Reptile: Yes. (turns around to face the stone structure) The stake pointed in this direction, then lodged itself by this tomb. We'll check it immediately.

The reptilian creature runs towards the structure. Wolves appear behind the boulders and snarl viciously.

Reptile: (taken aback and stops) Why would beasts respect a tomb? Lord Sesshomaru! This is it! There's no mistake!

SES walks up to the reptilian creature, and continues walking forward calmly. The creature hides behind him and follows apprehensively, shooing the wolves. The wolves glare and snarl at them. One of them barks at SES.

SES: (looking at the wolf's teeth) The fang… I search for the fang. Once I possess it, I will be able to transform myself into an even greater power! (looks at the wolves) It seems my power is still insufficient, I'm still too naïve. Am I unsure of myself? No… I just don't know my limits. (raises his hand and a green glow emits from it) I presume too much about my power…

All the wolves pounce towards SES. A green light ray emits from SES's hand. He twirls around, the green light following him like a long ribbon.

SES: The fang… I want the fang…

The wolves pounce on SES and are immediately annihilated by the green light whip surrounding SES.

[ ACT II ]

Carcasses of wolves are scattered across the grass. SES stands in front of the stone structure, which has charms strung across it.

SES: Jaken… the Human Head Staff.

Jaken, the reptilian creature, abbreviated as JAK from now on.

JAK: (runs up to the top of the structure) Yes, my lord.

JAK pokes the bottom end of his staff on the stone and waits. The two heads on the top of the staff have their eyes closed. (one female and one old man) The female head slowly rises and opens her eyes. Her mouths opens and shrieks.

JAK: The female's face is screaming. Does that mean this is not the tomb you seek?

SES turns around and leaves.

JAK: Lord Sesshomaru, please wait!

A pack of wolves run across a plain. A flea with a human head (balding old man with large eyes) sits on one of the wolves, gripping onto its fur.

Flea: Dangerous, so dangerous! Just who is he anyway?! (to the wolf) Hurry! I must report this without delay! To Master Inuyasha!

At a campsite of a battalion of warriors. Most of the warriors are resting. A few of them sit in two rows in front of a fat general.

General: (lifting a boar carcass) We'll meet up with the main troops tomorrow. Men! Eat boar's meat tonight and energize yourselves!

Warrior 1: Yo! Such a man of strength and power is our lord and master!

Warrior 2: What an amazing man!

General: (grips the boar's neck) I'll take an enemy general's head! (chuckles heartily)

Warrior 3: (background) Who goes there?! (attacked and falls onto the ground, revealing SES amidst the battalion)

General: (reaches the battalion) What's the matter?

Warrior 4: My lord!

General: Why you… who are you?!

SES: (calmly) A boat…

General: A boat? (laughs) Who has the luxury to lend you a boat in the middle of war!?

SES: I want a boat.

General: What?!

The General runs towards SES. SES grabs his neck and snaps it. The General gasps for air. The battalion looks on in horror. SES flings the General onto a boat in a river nearby. The boat breaks and the General sinks into the water.

Warrior 5: (prepares his sword) Why you…! (the rest of the battalion follow suit)

JAK: (appears among the tall grass, looking perplexed) Lord Sesshomaru! I can't find any boats in this area! (looks around him to find a lot of boats in the river) Huh? Oh…! So many boats! Leave it to Lord Sesshomaru!

Warrior 6: (to SES) Wh-what?

Warrior 7: You're not mortal, are you?

Warrior 8: Beast! We'll kill you! Surround him! (the warriors close in on SES)

SES: Jaken… I'll let you deal with them. (walks off)

JAK: (walks towards the warriors) Yes, my lord.

JAK raises his staff high up in the air. The old man head on the staff opens his mouth and spews a torrent of fire towards the warriors. The warriors shout in pain.

JAK: (laughs) Feel the full power of my Human Head Staff!

JAK swings the staff around to burn more warriors. More cries of pain are heard. The fire eventually stops and the old man head closes his eyes and droop. The warriors are reduced to a charred steaming mess.

JAK: Hah! Not a piece left of them! Fools! If they hadn't resisted us, they would still be alive. Wherever Lord Sesshomaru goes the powerholds of the samurai go astray. (turns around) It's over and done with, my lord. (looks around) Huh? Please wait, my lord!

JAK starts to run after SES. Suddenly the eyes of the old man on the Human Head Staff glow an eerie red. JAK stops abruptly and lets go of the staff, which remains floating in the air.

JAK: Err… This is…?!

JAK's staff floats away, spins a little with the old man head facing another direction and continues floating away.

JAK: The staff changed directions? Is the location of the fang moving?

JAK and SES are on a boat traveling along a dark misty river. SES sits in front, while JAK rows behind him.

JAK: Lord Sesshomaru…

SES: What is it?

JAK: The location of the tomb. I believe that Inuyasha knows where it is.

SES: Inuyasha?

Without turning around, SES slaps JAK violently, which sends JAK falling into the river. JAK surfaces for air and SES pokes him on the forehead with his Human Head Staff, making him struggle along the surface of the water.

SES: It's a name I'd rather not remember…

JAK: Please forgive me!

SES: Besides, he is not alive. (sinks the staff deeper) I heard that a spell was cast upon him fifty years ago.

JAK: (struggling for air and swimming desperately) Yes…but I have heard that the spell was undone only recently.

SES sinks the staff deeper, sending JAK underwater.

JAK: Also, my staff has been pointing in a different direction. I believe this has something to do with Inuyasha's awakening. (talking underwater) By the way, my lord… Won't you release the staff…? I can't…breathe!

JAK's cheeks balloon up and his eyes go haywire. He lets out a torrent of bubbles from his mouth, his body goes limp and falls away in comedic drama.

Daytime at the Dry Well in the Feudal Era. A pink bicycle appears out of the well, followed by KAG in casual wear. She hitches the heavy bicycle over the well and gets out.

KAG:(wiping sweat across her forehead) Huh… I'm exhausted.

Cut to KAG cycling peacefully across rice fields. Her thoughts are mingled with flashbacks of the previous episodes.

KAG:(thinking) How could an average middle-school girl like me get hurled into the Warring States period? My family are the protectors of an ancient shrine. We have a sacred thousand-year-old tree on the premises, a mysterious, secret well… I guess thinking back, it was a pretty strange shrine. The time warp to the Warring States period is connected to the secret well. And now all kinds of phantoms are after the Sacred Jewel which was hidden inside my body. The old priestess, Kaede, and the rest of the villagers are very kind, so I've been able to manage somehow. But it's too frightening to think about all the demons that may come in pursuit of the Sacred Jewel.

CUT TO FLASHBACK of previous episode, the aftermath of INU and KAG's fight with Yura.

INU: Let's go, Kagome.

KAG looks at INU in surprise.

INU: What?

KAG:It's the first time you said my name.

INU: So what?

KAG:Maybe you've decided to be a bit nicer to me?

INU: Keh! Don't get cheeky! Who'd be chums with a girl like you?!

KAG:What?! And who was it that just saved you? (slaps INU's back, who winces in pain and falls over) Look…if it hurts, just speak up and say so!

INU: Shut up!

BACK TO PRESENT. Cut to KAG cycling across the rice fields.

KAG:Although he's rough and rude and mean, in order to find the fragments of the Sacred Jewel, I hope Inuyasha and I can get along.

Cut to the flea that appeared earlier on. He hops heavily across some grass, and lands on a rock to rest and catch his breath.

Flea: (wiping sweat across his forehead) I've been walking continuously for three days. Perhaps I will rest a bit.

The flea puts down his walking stick and sits. A bicycle bell is heard in the background.

Flea: Huh? What's that sound?

The flea turns around to find a bicycle wheel towering towards him, which proceeds to crush him, twice over with its two wheel. The flea yells. Pans upwards to find KAG riding the bicycle.

KAG:(turns around) What was that? My imagination, maybe?

KAG rides on and approaches KAE's village.

Sakura has been talking to Lady Kaede about some supplies that she could use and more clothes to fight in Kaede took her to a Black smith who gave her a Sword and a Bow and some arrows then she Purchased some Pants just Like tights with Boots to the knees and her Hakama shirt with the Sleeves that blows in the wind and her hair is in a Ponytail with some ringlits falling beside her ears( Taking her sword Out to Polish it)

Kaede: Sakura I have been meaning to speck with you on a Matter that concerns you but We haven't had the time with the resent Battles lately so this is My chance have you notice the changes you have been getting lately even your apperance has changed you have claws and a Cresent Moon on your forhead and your Aura has gotten stronger that Of a Demon do you fee Different.

Sakura: I have seen My reflection in the Water down by the river and I've Notice that I can sense things from Miles even Jewel shards and I thought Kagome was the only one capable of doing that and My Powers have manafest into something I can't even explain and Now I can't go back to my time.

Kaede: Yes Kagome tole me that you No Longer can go back to the future and so You are welcome to Live here anytime you want but your Destny Lies out there with Inuyasha and Kagome.

Sakura: Right and I have so many Unanswered questions that needs answers Like what am I and what are My Powers.

Kaede: Ye will find your Way I know you will

In the village, INU is laying casually on a tree branch. KAG stands at the base of the tree, looking up at INU.

INU: Tending to my wound? Forget it!

KAG:No! It's a serious wound. Get down.

INU: (childish) Nope!

KAG:Come down, I said!

INU: Hah!

KAG:Sit.

INU: (crushes onto the ground) Why you… What're you doing?!

KAG:(holding a first aid kit in her hand) Tending to your wound! What else? You've just been through the mill and you're cut up, beat up and mangled up!

INU: Get one thing clear… I was the winner! Don't you forget that!

Cut to KAE walking along a path with a few village kids and Sakura following her. Her arm is bandaged up.

Child 1: Priestess Kaede, how is your injury?

KAE:It's much better now.

Child 1: I hope the fragments of the Sacred Jewel can be found soon!

KAE:(laughs) You children need not worry your heads about it. But if Inuyasha and Kagome could get along for a while longer, that would be a big help Sakura hear seems to be the only one with Brains here.

Sakura:( Smiling) Would you guys like to see a trick.

Child2: Yes what is the trick Lady Sakura.

Sakura:( Putting her hand down on the ground creates a Little tree with Fruit) There some fruit for all of you guys.

Child3: Oh Did you see Lady Kaede she created Food for us.

Kaede: Yes I did what wonderful Magic Lady Sakura( Surprised at this girls abilitys)

Sakura: It was Nothing really

Child 1: (laughs and points) Looks like Kagome and Inuyasha are getting along fine.

Near them, where the child is pointing to, KAG is sitting on top of INU, grabbing onto his clothes. INU struggles.

KAG:Just undress!

INU: Cut it out!

KAG:Undress!

KAE:(to the kids) Do not look!

INU: Huh?!

KAE:It seems as though you're starting to get along.

KAG:Huh?!

Both of them are embarrassed. INU gets up suddenly, making KAG fall onto the ground

KAG:You!

INU: Can't you understand that my body is different?! (shows KAG his chest where his injury used to be)

KAG:Huh…?! It's already healed.

KAE:That terrible injury is healed… And not even a scar! Amazing!

INU: Keh! Don't compare me mortals! I ain't flattered at all by your amazement!

KAG:(thinking) He's not human, but he's not a demon. So what is a half-demon…?

INU: (arranges his clothes) Oww!

INU yelps suddenly and looks at his chest. The flea earlier on is feeding on his blood and gets a little bigger.

Flea: (stops sucking and looks up) Greetings, Master Inuyasha!

INU: (slaps the flea and looks at it, a flattened version on his palm) Huh? Why if it ain't ol' Myoga the Flea!

Myoga abbreviated as MYO from now onwards.

MYO slides off INU's palm and onto the ground.

Sakura:Flea?

INU: What's up, Myoga? (kneels down to look at MYO)

MYO: (stands up and fattens himself) It has been so long, Master Inuyasha! (A gust of 'wind' blows at him) So long… Master Inuyasha…

MYO struggles and falls onto the ground. Pan upwards to see KAG spraying a can of insecticide at MYO with a determined look.

INU: (puzzled) What'd you do?

KAG:(puzzled) Shouldn't I have?

Evening at the village. The village kids are examining KAG's bicycle curiously. The group gathers around a fire in KAE's hut.

INU: Men are trying to violate my old man's tomb?

MYO: I, Myoga, protector of the tomb, could bear it no longer and here I am.

INU: You abandoned the tomb and ran away?!

MYO: But that tomb was just stone. The urn itself is in another location.

INU: Then where is it?

MYO: (shrugs) Well, I do not know myself.

INU: And you call yourself a tomb protector?!

KAE:Inuyasha, I have heard that your father… was a phantom dog that once ruled over the western region.

Cut-scene of a battalion of warriors firing arrows at a huge dog. The dog growls and flies into the air. The image fades to an illustration, showing the majesty of the dog. Cut to KAE's hut.

INU: (resting his face on his hand) I don't remember much about 'im.

MYO: He was a magnificent and powerful demon. And his blood was so flavorful. Master Inuyasha has inherited the tasty blood from his father.

KAG:(curious) Hmmm… and his mother?

MYO: His mother was very beautiful.

INU stamps on MYO with his heel and twists it in anger.

Sakura:Inuyasha! Don't be so rough!

INU: My mother died a long time ago! (storms out of the hut)

KAG:Why? Did I say something to anger him?

KAE:Hmmm… I do not know.

KAG:All I did was ask about his mother.

MYO: Master Inuyasha is always like that when the subject turns to his mother.

KAE remains silent and tends to the fire. KAG looks puzzled and thinks for awhile. She gets up.

Nighttime, INU is sitting on his tree, staring into space and looking pissed off Sakura standing at the bottom of the tree Looks up at him filled with sadness and Jumps up the tree in front of inuyasha startling him)

Inuyasha: Hey don't do that Sakura.

Sakura: I'm sorry How did your Mom die Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: I don't want to talk about it.

Sakura:( Sadly looking away) I know how it feels to lose your Mother for I lost both my parents when I was Little so your Not the Only one who has lost so much.

Inuyasha:( Looking back at her surprised) Your Parents are died is that why you lived with your grandparents.

Sakura: Yeah My Parents didn't really care about me they were always busy they would always leave me over my grandparents or By myself I had to take care of myself for a long time and when they died My Grandparents took me in and taught me all about fighting and about demons and Prietesss My grandmother told me I have Prietess running through my veins but something else has been going on with me like I'm turning into a demon.

Inuyasha: You are I can smell on you and the Mark on your forhead is another Proff maybe Myoga can tell you more then I can( Sadly smiling) Thanks for trying to cheer me up even if its just for a little bit)

Sakura: Your Welcom

. KAG appears in the background and cycles towards the tree. She gets off the bicycle and pushes it along.

KAG:(thinking) His father was a full-fledged demon. And Inuyasha is a half-demon. Half demon…does that mean the other half is human? Is that why…?

CUT TO FLASHBACK from previous episode, during INU's fight with Yura.

Yura:You're just half-demon with half the power. Pitiful thing. You wanted this in order to become a full-fledged demon, huh?

BACK TO PRESENT .

KAG:(thinking) Half of him is mortal. He's not a whole demon. That's the cause of Inuyasha's complex. (looks at INU's back view) So Inuyasha's mother was human?

CUT TO FLASHBACK from earlier on, when INU stormed out of KAE's hut.

INU: My mother died a long time ago!

BACK TO PRESENT.

KAG:His mother is human. Is that why he hates her?

CUT TO FLASHBACK of KAG leaving her house to go to the Feudal Era.

KAG:I'm off!

Mama: Kagome, wait!

KAG:What? I must hurry to the other side!

Mama: (holding a first aid kit) It's something extra to carry, but take it.

KAG:I already have so much.

Mama: Didn't you say your dog-eared friend and others there have gotten injured? Make sure you sterilize their wounds and treat them.

KAG:(smiles and takes the first-aid kit) All right!

BACK TO PRESENT.

KAG:I wonder if Inuyasha really despises his mother?

A gust of strong wind blows suddenly.

KAG:Wh-what?!

INU: (leaps down from the tree branch wth Sakura ) Get down! (plops KAG's head onto the ground)

KAG:(raising her soiled face, chiding) Inuyasha!

Sakura: Can you feel it? There's something weird coming.

In the sky, the silhouette of a palanquin is seen floating across the sky, backlit by the moon. Several demons guard the palanquin.

KAG:A noble's palanquin?

Tthe screen of the palanquin flies open, revealing a woman in chains inside.

KAG:There's a lady inside.

INU gets up and walks a few steps forward.

KAG:Inuyasha! What's the matter?

INU: (softly) M-my mother…?

INU's mother: You are… Inuyasha! (the chains tug at her) Agh!

INU: (runs forward) Mom!

KAG:(following) What's happening? I thought you said your mother was dead!

INU's mother: Inuyasha! Inuyasha!

The palanquin flies towards a cloud swirl in the sky, from which a gigantic demon claw reaches out and crashes it. The rest of the demon appears, with eerie red eyes, among the clouds and clenching Inuyasha's mother tightly in his fist. Inuyasha's mother looks unconscious.

KAG:Inuyasha, your mother!

INU: You… (leaps into the air but a torrent of fire surges suddenly towards him) Damn!

Pan upwards to reveal that it was JAK who released the fire from his Human Head Staff. He is standing on the arm of the huge demon. INU lands and curses JAK. SES appears, standing on the shoulder of the giant demon.

SES: Jaken.

JAK: Yes, my lord?

SES: We kill him after our business is done.

JAK: Yes, my lord.

INU: You… Sesshomaru!

SES: Admirable… so you remember your older brother?

Sakura:Older brother? Your brother?

SES: (forns) A mortal girl?

KAG:(hides behind INU) Wh-what?

SES: Inuyasha… It suits you to stick to humans.

A chain around INU's mother's neck is raised, causing her to wince in pain.

SES: Disgusting beasts called humans. To be a half-demon, whose mother is a human is a disgrace to all our kind!

Sakura: Hey Let her go ( Flying up to the Carrige to try to break the hand holding Inuyasha's Mother but almost got Burned but she reflects the flame back at Jaken who Jump out of the way before he got hit.

Sesshomaru:( narrowing his Eyes as he sees the other girl tryied to help inuyasha's Mother and with such skill) Don't do that Again Girl

Sakura:( Glaring up at him) You have No right to Judge anyone for who there Mother is or How Inuyasha came to be You can't blame Inuyasha for being born and you know it.

Sesshomaru:( Glaring at this Girl who dares to Defy him) Silence Girl ( Seeing as she drops back down on to the tree with her hair blowing in the wind and he senses a Strong Demonic Aura from her and something so Rare) This Matter doesn't concern you

INU grinds his teeth in anger.

KAG:(thinking) So Inuyasha's mother is human, after all!

INU: Sesshomaru… you! Did you come all this way just to tell me that? (clenches his fist)

SES: Fool! I am not so idle as that! I came to ask you the location of our father's grave.

INU: Grave? Who knows?!

SES: "Visible, but invisible… The true protector of the grave cannot see it." That is the clue to the gravesite.

INU: I don't know what you're talking about! Besides, even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you! That's for sure!

SES: I see… Then it can't be helped. Your mother will suffer for it. (whips the giant demon, who winces in pain and clenches his fist, thus hurting INU's mother)

KAG:Inuyasha!

INU: Are you stupid?! My mother died a long time ago! As if I'd fall for such a trick!

SES: Trick, huh?

JAK: Do you not understand? Bringing dead spirits from the netherworld is a simple task for someone as great as Lord Sesshomaru. He was so kind as to give her flesh! Her own son won't believe that it's her. How mortifying it must be for your mother!

INU's mother: Inuyasha!

INU: (thinking, in disbelief) It's not some trick…?!

INU's mother: I am returned from the dead…

Little demon imps tug at the chains around her and she faints from the pain.

INU: Damn! Iron Reaver-Soul Stealer!

INU leaps up and claws the giant demon's hand, cutting it into two. The fist which was clenching INU's mother falls to the ground. The demon growls in pain. INU lands. The little demons which were tugging at INU's mother flee once they land on the ground.

KAG:(running) Are you all right, Inuyasha's mother?

INU: Kagome! Take my mother and go!

SES: You will not escape.

SES whips the demon again, which growls in pain defencelessly.

SES: You hopeless imbecile!

SES whips the demon cruelly again, this time in the face. The demon growls and reaches towards INU's mother.

INU: Mother! (runs towards her)

INU's mother: Inuyasha!

INU blocks the demon's hand from his mother and the hand stabs into his back instead. She gasps in horror and holds out a white glowing orb in her hand, which enlarges and engulfs Sakura INU, KAG and her. SES shields his face from the bright light. When the bright light stops, INU, his mother and KAG are gone.

SES: What a nuisance.

JAK: It's going well, my lord. Just leave everything to Jaken!

SES: You made me go along with this silly scheme… If it fails… You will die.

JAK: (falls back in terror) Oh… Please leave it to me.

[ ACT III ]

INU Sakura and KAG appear, unconscious, laying in a serene and enchanted garden, next to a pond. INU wakes.

INU: (looking around) Where is this?

INU's mother: (walks up to behind INU) We are at the border of the spirit world. I must now return.

INU: The spirit world? (softly) Yes… You are dead, after all.

INU's mother turn around and walk away. INU glances at KAG who is still unconscious, and follows his mother. They walk a little further on the grass, next to the pond.

INU's mother: (happy) Inuyasha… How you have grown.

INU: Of course! I was just a little kid when you died. (spiteful look)

INU's mother: It was a violent age. And I left you… all alone with no one to care for you. Forgive me. (stops and turns to INU) How you must have suffered.

INU: (turns around and folds arms) It wasn't your fault.

INU's mother: (gently) Inuyasha…

INU turns around to face her. Cut to KAG waking.

KAG:(thinking) Huh?! Inuyasha and his mother… They're okay. (tries to get up, thinking) Wh-what… My body… I can't move!

KAG ooks at INU and his mother, and notices her reflection in the pond.

KAG:Huh?! There's no face in the reflection! Inuyasha! My voice… I can't speak!

INU's mother walks to his side.

INU: Mother…

INU's mother: Parting is so sad… Inuyasha.

INU: Yes…

Sakura:Have you realized it, Inuyasha? She doesn't have a face! She's not your mother!

Cut to the reflection of INU and his mother's in the pond. They face each other, a little sideways, but there are no facial features on the face of INU's mother.

[ End of ACT III: 20min 34sec ]


	6. Tetsusaiga The Phantom Sword

**Tetsusaiga,The Phantom Sword**

MYO: (narrating) Half-demon Inuyasha, born half demon and half human. Unable to come to terms with this circumstance, he tries to possess the Sacred Jewel in order to become a full-fledged demon. Despising such a younger brother, the cold-hearted Sesshomaru concocts an evil plan. In a cart appears Inuyasha's human mother, who is supposed to be dead. Seeing his mother bound in chains, Inuyasha's feelings of anger reach the boiling point.

Cut-scene of previous episode when JAK's giant demon clenches INU's mother tightly in his fist.

INU: Impossible! My mother died a long time ago! ! As if I'd fall for such a trick!

SES: Trick, huh?

JAK: Do you not understand? Bringing dead spirits from the netherworld is a simple task for someone as great as Lord Sesshomaru. He was so kind as to give her flesh! Her own son won't believe that it's her. How mortifying it must be for your mother!

INU's mother: I am returned from the dead…(little demons tug at the chains around her and she faints from the pain)

INU: Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!

INU leaps up and claws the giant demon's hand, cutting it into two. The fist which was clenching INU's mother falls to the ground.

SES: You hopeless imbecile!

SES whips the demon in the face. The demon growls and reaches towards INU's mother.

INU: Mother!

INU's mother: Inuyasha!

INU blocks the demon's hand from his mother and the hand stabs into his back instead. She gasps in horror and holds out a white glowing orb in her hand, which enlarges and engulfs Sakura INU, KAG and her.

[ ACT I ]

Nighttime, a group of villagers are searching the forest, holding torches in their hands.

Villagers: Miss Kagome! Miss Sakura! Miss Kagome!

Two villagers found KAG's bicycle under a tree and waves to the rest.

Villager 1: Hey! Look!

Villager 2: Over here!

The villagers gather around KAG's bicycle.

Nighttime in modern day Japan, just outside the Higurashi house. KAG's mom is twisting a seat on a bicycle, making sharp creaking sounds. Sota, in his pajamas, opens the door.

Sota:(rubs eyes) What're you doing in the middle of the night?

Mama: Did I wake you? I'm sorry. I was just lowering the bicycle seat to Kagome's height. She took her own bike to the other dimension. I thought she'd have a hard time using this one when she returns.

Sota:Sis won't be back for two or three days. She took so much clothes with her.

Mama: I know. But I just want to do what I can for her.

Sota:Sis is so lucky! You're so concerned about her.

Mama: Oh, but I'm just as concerned about you, Sota. Concerned that you won't wet the bedding again.

Sota:(embarrassed) How can you say that?! I'm already in the third grade! I won't do that!

Mama: (giggles) I want you to help Sister out too, okay?

Sota:(nods) I know. (notices something in the sky) A falling star!

Mama: (making a wish) Oh! Please let me win the lottery!

Continuation from last episode, KAG, INU Sakura and his mother are in an enchanted garden. The reflection of INU's mother is seen in the pond, but there are no facial features on her face in the water. KAG lays sideways on the ground, unable to move.

KAG:(thinking) There's no face in the reflection! Inuyasha! Inu- My voice… I can't speak. Please notice it, Inuyasha! She doesn't have a face! She's… not your mother!

Sakura:( Waking up and seeing all the imps Holding her bound on the ground with Chains but that doesn't keep her down she stands up Pushing the Imp demons off of her Looking at Inuyasha

INU's mother: Inuyasha… I must return to the netherworld.

INU: Oh… Must you go?

INU's mother holds up a lotus flower in her hand and lets it fall into the water. The petals fall apart and cause ripples in the water.

INU's mother: Inuyasha… Look at the surface of the water.

INU kneels next to the pond and an image is formed.

CUT TO FLASHBACK. A ball bounces across a bridge spanning over a pond. A toddler chases after the ball and catches it after running across the bridge. A woman stands serenely among flowers, looking at the toddler. The toddler notices her, throws his ball away and runs into her receiving arms. Cut to another scene of the woman sitting in a pavilion, overlooking the pond. The toddler sits in front of her. The woman hugs him snugly from behind.

INU: (voice-over) That's back when I was a kid…

INU's mother: (voice-over) So you remember! When you were a child, I often embraced you like that.

FADE TO PRESENT. INU's mother is hugging INU from behind, in the same way as in the previous cut-scene.

INU's mother: Good boy… Let me hold you tight. (INU, looking dreamy, turns around and they hug face to face) I won't let go. (INU's mother sinks her hands into his back) Become one with me.

INU: (winces in pain) Mother… (lose consciousness)

KAG:(thinking) Inuyasha! Wh-Why can't I move?!

Chains appear around KAG's body, followed by the little imps from the previous episode. They are chaining down KAG. A darkness start to swipe across the pond and slowly, the garden is engulfed in darkness. Skeletons of animals appear. The scene is now a desolate swamp.

KAG:(thinking) This is… all an illusion!

MYO: (appears and hops onto KAG's cheek) Kagome! Snap out of it! It's me, Myoga the Flea! (hops onto a chain on KAG's neck) Who would have thought that the one looking for the tomb would be Master Sesshomaru, Master Inuyasha's elder brother! Such a formidable foe! Poor thing, you're chained up and unable to move. I'll undo the spell in a moment. (notices KAG's inviting neck and cheek) Hmm? Looks delicious! (starts sucking blood from KAG's cheek)

KAG:(slaps MYO and gets up) Thank you! I think I can move now( Seeing Sakura runs over to her) Sakura your not under a spell

Sakura: I somehow broke it but we need to get Inuyashau

Myoga: Humm you are a Special One indeed young Fire Demon.

Sakura: Fire Demon what is that.

Myoga: There are Elemental demons capable of using Elements Power and are Immortal you can create Magic Unlike any other the cresent mark on your forehead Proves that you are of royal Blood and the Only living Fire Demon.

Sakura: Your Saying that I'm the Last of my Kind.

Myoga: Yes All your Kind has been whiped out all because of the Powers Long ago your race was Supreme Rulers of this land Someday you will have to be trained so you can control your Powers and have Proper tutoring.

Sakura: Will you Help me do that Myoga.

Myoga: I could take you to a Place where you can train to Protect yourself and to have Proper weapons you need to fight as soon as the time comes I will take you there.

Sakura: Okay but first we have to help Inuyasha

Cut to JAK rolling a boat in the swamp, towards INU and his mother. INU is unconscious and his face and body are half sunken in the false mother's body. The false mother no longer has a face.

False mother: My boy… My dear son…

JAK: (getting out of the boat) Hey you! Un-Mother! (clubs her face with his staff, chipping some flesh off her face) What's the use of sucking the breath out of him?!

Un-Mother: Master Jaken!

JAK: What you do to him later is no concern to us! But first, you must get the information out of him! The location of the tomb of Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru's father!

Sakura:(hiding behind a boulder) That Jaken fellow is Sesshomaru's henchman?

MYO: The Human Head Staff… You must watch out for that.

KAG:(nods) 'Kay!

Un-Mother: Inuyasha! Inuyasha!

INU sinks deeper into Un-Mother. Cut to underwater scene. INU, unconscious, is thrust underwater, with the Un-Mother's long arms holding him.

Un-Mother: Please remember… Where is your father's tomb?

INU: (thinking) I don't know…

Un-Mother: Think harder! Open up your heart to me.

Cut to long arms curling downwards in the water, towards an black orb.

Un-Mother: What's that?!

Cut to INU sinking into the Un-Mother's body.

INU: The black pearl in the right…

JAK: (fierce) The black pearl in the right? That's not enough to go on! Find out more!

Un-Mother: Master Jaken, if I delve any deeper, this boy's spirit will be broken!

JAK: So what? Just do it!

Un-Mother: (gasps and nods) There, there… Inuyasha. (hugs INU tighter)

Cut to the image of INU under water. INU struggles a little.

INU: I can't breathe, Mother! (opens his eyes, look upwards and finds the Un-Mother holding him into the water) The face…!

The hands around him curls tighter and strangles his neck. INU gasps for air.

JAK: Hey! Not yet? Hurry, or I will face the wrath of Lord Sesshomaru! Huh?!

Sakura:(steps on JAK from behind and snatches his staff) Why you… puny troublemaker!

Sakura swings JAK into the water with the staff. The Un-Mother gets up and runs away. KAG chases.

KAG:Wait! Let Inuyasha go!

Un-Mother: No!

Un-Mother runs backwards and sinks INU deeper into her body, until only his hair is visible.

KAG:(pulls INU's hair) Inuyasha! Huh?! (trips and loses grip on INU) He's being sucked in! What'll I do?

MYO: (hops onto KAG's shoulder) Kagome! You must awaken Master Inuyasha's spirit!

KAG:Spirit?!

MYO: The demon is the Un-Mother.

CUT-SCENE of a ravaged war.

MYO: (voice-over) She was created by the forlorn spirits of mothers who lost children to famine or war. If you reawaken the spirit that's under the spell of the Un-Mother, his body will be released!

BACK TO PRESENT.

KAG:Awaken the spirit?! But how?

KAG gasps in horror as INU is almost inside Un-Mother with only his arm visible.

Un-Mother: Oh joy… You and Mother will soon be one…

KAG:I won't make it in time! (notices the reflection of the Un-Mother in the water, who is holding a kid-INU in her arms) That child… is Inuyasha?

MYO: Yes! That is the work of the Un-Mother's magic!

KAG:If I erase that image, then… (steps and hits the water surface with the staff, disturbing the reflection) Inuyasha! Wake up!

The Un-Mother shrieks and INU falls out of her onto the ground.

KAG:Inuyasha… Are you all right? (holds up INU)

INU: Damn! Damn it to hell! How dare they… use my mother like that?!

Un-Mother falls onto the ground, crying.

KAG:It's all the work of Sesshomaru and Jaken.

INU: What?!

SES: (appears from afar and walks forward) Inuyasha… I know where the tomb is.

INU: What?! Sesshomaru!

SES zooms toward INU and grips his neck.

INU: Why you…!

SES: I never imagined it would be there! Very clever… That father would pick such a place. The black pearl in the right… Father didn't want anyone to disturb his resting place so he hid his tomb there.

INU: You… (holds onto SES hand which is strangling him) What kind of nonsense are you talking about?!

SES: So you were entrusted with the tomb unknowingly. Well then, would you like to visit father's grave with me?

SES holds up two fingers and emits a spark at INU's right eyeball. INU groans in pain.

MYO: Master Inuyasha!

SES pulls his fingers towards him, and a black orb in extracted from INU's iris. He takes the orb and plops INU onto the ground. INU holds a hand over his right eye, in pain.

Kag:Inuyasha! (holds up INU)

SES: (scoffs) No wonder it was useless looking underground. Visible, but invisible. The true protector of the grave cannot be seen. And… it is the black pearl imbedded in your right eye.

INU: (lowers his hand, revealing that his right iris is gone) And just for that… You tricked me with my dead mother's image…!

The Un-Mother turns around and looks at them.

SES: It was just a joke.

INU: Why you…! Unforgivable! (claws SES but he dodges)

SES: (takes out his whip and attacks INU) Die!

SES attacks INU several times which INU manage to dodge. One attack hits him and INU is thrown onto the ground. SES readies another attack but the Un-Mother rushes in front of INU. The whip hits her back instead and shatters her body into pieces.

Sakura:Huh?!

The body pieces and shreds of the Un-Mother's clothes fall onto the ground. One shred of her clothes land on INU's shoulder.

MYO: The Un-Mother?

KAG:She protected Inuyasha?

MYO: The Un-Mother is a demon filled with motherly love. It's in her nature to try to protect children.

Un-Mother: My son…

Un-Mother cries weakly from her remaining head and SES whips it into pieces after hearing. INU is furious.

KAG:Hey you!

MYO: Don't interfere! Or else we'll both be killed.

KAG:But-!

SES: Jaken! Jaken!

JAK: (was crawling among the grass, runs up to SES) Lord Sesshomaru! I have my Human Head Staff back! (holds up his staff proudly)

SES: (holds the staff and looks at the black orb) How I have waited for this moment!

SES drops the glowing orb onto the ground and pokes the lower end of the staff at it. The old man head on the staff cackles.

JAK: The old man laughs! The tomb will now open!

Light emits from the orb and a portal opens in the air. SES and JAK goes in.

KAG:They've disappeared!

MYO: (crawling up INU's hair) Master Inuyasha, hurry and enter before the entrance closes up. Lord Sesshomaru intends to take sole possession of your father's treasure!

INU: I'm not interested in that!

MYO: Don't say such a thing!( Watching as Sakura Jumps into the Void) Sakura No

Inuyasha: How can she go in there without us.

Myo: She is quiet capable of anything Inuyasha

INU: Shut up! Who said I wasn't going?! (holding up the piece of the Un-Mother's clothes) That Sesshomaru… I'll kill 'im! (shreds the cloth into pieces) Kagome, it's dangerous, so you stay here—(turns around to find KAG gone) Huh?

KAG:(climbing into the portal) Will you hurry up! (enters)

INU: Hey! Hey, Sesshomaru's inside! (catches up with KAG in the portal)

KAG:(furious) That's why we have to go teach him! Neither blood nor tears flow through him! He's unforgivable!

KAG and INU reaches the end of the vortex and floats in the sky above a desolate and rocky landscape. A gigantic skull of an animal stands in the middle of the land they see Sakura waiting for them at the entrance. Below the skull is an armor of sorts. A skeletal bird flies towards them Sakura jumps on it as the bird passes by and carries them on its back. The bird flies towards the skull.

INU: Father…

Sakura:Those bones are your father's…?

INU: Can't you tell?

KAG:Well, even if you say that… How was I to know?! It's so huge!

MYO: His father was a phantom of incomparable stature. And here he is in his truest form, undisguised.

The bird flies into the mouth of the skull.

MYO: The treasured sword imbedded in his bones… That is what Master Sesshomaru is after.

[ ACT II ]

Inside the ribcage of INU's father. SES stands and gaze at a sword. The rusty and chipped sword is standing upright, with its tip embedded in a golden pedestal.

SES: I am finally here. To possess the sacred sword imbedded in my father's bones. The lethal fang sword…known to kill a hundred beasts in a single stroke! Known as Tetsusaiga! (holds the sword)

JAK: Tetsusaiga was forged from one of his father's fangs. Being in possession of this sword empowers you with as much strength as your father!

SES tries to pull out the sword but a static charge discharges and he releases his hand from the sword. His hand turns blue and static surrounds it.

JAK: Can't pull it out?

SES: (his hand returns to normal but fumes still emit from it) He was ever so cautious. There's a spell on it.

INU: (lands with KAG on one of the ribcage bones Sakura is standing beside them) Sesshomaru!

SES: Hmm?

INU: (leaps towards SES) I haven't finished with you yet!

SES dodges and INU crashes onto the ground.

INU: Damn! Where'd he go?!

INU looks around to find SES high up in the air.

SES: This is our father's resting place. Be respectful!

INU: You hypocrite! You're the one trying to rob his grave! Now get out of here!

MYO: Master Inuyasha! Look behind you!

INU: Behind me? Why?

MYO: That's the sword… made from your father's fang… That's Tetsusaiga!

INU: Huh?! (goes to sword) It's just an old, rusty sword! Tes-something-or-other?! Hah! You can't even cut a turnip with this!

MYO: Master Inuyasha! Please draw the sword out. Lord Sesshomaru, you were unable to pull Tetsusaiga out. Isn't that so?

SES: And you say that Inuyasha can?

MYO: But of course! Master Inuyasha was meant to inherit the Tetsusaiga! The fact that the tomb was entrusted to Inuyasha is proof of that! (fearing SES's wrath, inches slowly to the back of INU's neck) Now hurry, Master Inuyasha! Draw the sword out!

INU: What inheritance?! What treasured sword! I could care less about this rusty sword! But Sesshomaru! You've insulted me once too often! Now you'll die inside our father's grave!

INU leaps to claw SES but he dodges.

SES: Where are you aiming?

SES lands on the ground and leaps back into the air. INU chases and attacks, but SES dodges effortlessly. INU punches him and SES flies further up. INU punches into the ribcage instead, and crashes onto the ground.

INU: Damn!

SES: (lands behind INU) Such a childish attack!

MYO: Master Inuyasha! You cannot fight unarmed! Get the sword!

INU: Shut up!

KAG:Inuyasha! Just go and draw the sword out! (shouting from where INU and her first landed in the ribcage)

INU: Kagome!

KAG:Sesshomaru couldn't do it! Now, if you pull it out with ease, Sesshomaru's pride will be in shreds! How embarrassing for him!

INU: I see… All right! That'll be really fun to watch.

INU walks towards the sword and SES gives him an evil eye.

INU: Hey, I can't wait to see your face! (gets onto pedestal and holds the sword)

JAK: (appears from a pile of skulls) No…! Master Inuyasha is immune to the spell which cast off Lord Sesshomaru! (INU tries to pull out the sword)

MYO: I knew it! Tetsusaiga is destined to belong to Master Inuyasha!

INU clenches his teeth and pulls with all his strength, and glow emits around the sword.

Sakura:Draw it out, Inuyasha!

INU is still trying very hard to pull out the sword. A orb of light surrounds the sword. SES looks on. Slowly, the light dissipates, but the sword remains embedded in the pedestal.

KAG:(in disbelief) Huh?!

INU: Huh?!

JAK: Oh dear!

INU: (deadpan) Hey… (picks up MYO and squeezes him with his fingers, his eyebrow twitching) I couldn't pull it out!

MYO: Wh-why?!

SES: Let's cut the comedy.

SES suddenly flies towards INU, who dodges and sprints away. SES catches up with him effortlessly and pins him onto the ribcage wall. He holds out his other hand threateningly.

SES: My poison claws will sublimate you!

A green glow emits from SES's hand and charges at INU. At the very last minute, INU breaks away from SES grip and the hand charges poisonous fumes at the ribcage wall instead. Part of the wall melts and forms a hole, which gradually gets bigger.

INU: (sprinting away, thinking) Wanna turn me into slime, huh?!

SES: (zooms next to INU) You won't get away!

INU: Why you-!

INU claws at SES who flies into the air and takes a whip. SES whips INU, who falls backwards onto the ground.

JAK: (gloats and swings his staff) Lord Sesshomaru! Let me assist!

KAG:(jumps onto JAK, making him fall flat face onto the ground) Hey you! Coward! (gets off JAK and faces him)

JAK: What?! Take that! (gets up and swings his staff at KAG)

KAG:(grabs the staff and pushes it forward) You puny troublemaker!

JAK: (engaged in a sort of 'tug of war' with KAG) Why little wench!

KAG:Even humans like me can fight!

JAK: I won't lose this time! (pushes the staff forcefully which sends KAG falling backwards, near the pedestal)

INU, while engaged in a fight with SES, notices and yells KAG's name. This momentarily distraction allows SES to slug him in the face. Cut to KAG getting up and JAK swinging his staff threateningly.

JAK: What?! Is that all you can manage?!( Feeling someone behind him sees Sakura putting her hand down on top of his hand giving him a headach) Ah What are you doing that hurts Ah

KAG steps backwards, one foot on the pedestal. She subconsciously reaches backwards and use the sword as support.

KAG:Darn it! I'm not done yet! (gasps)

Cut to INU lying on the ground. He struggles to get up and flies at SES. SES charges one hand at INU's stomach, thus stopping INU midair. INU winces and his body starts to curl up.

SES: (raising the other green glowing hand) This is it! Disappear!

SES leaps into the air and pins INU onto the ground. He flexes his hand muscles as he prepares to move in for the kill. Cut to KAG, whose hand is still on the sword. She runs towards INU.

KAG:Inuyasha!

As KAG runs, the tip of the sword is dislodged from the pedestal. KAG realizes and stares at the sword in her hand.

KAG:Huh?!

Hearing, SES stops and turns around to look at KAG. KAG holds up the sword with both hands and look at it in disbelief.

KAG:(turns toward INU and SES) Sorry… I pulled it out.

JAK looks on, stuttering and lost for words. SES and INU stare at KAG.

KAG:Sorry… (looks at the sword blade, thinking) What'll I do?

Sakura looks on in shocked but with realztion knowing what it was that cause Kagome to grasped the Sword fears that its going to get ugly.


	7. Showdown Inuyasha Vs Sesshomaru

**Showdown Inuyasha Vs**

**Sesshomaru**

JAK: (narrating) The black pearl in the right eye… Imagine, the gateway to the tomb was hidden in Inuyasha's right eye. No wonder Lord Sesshomaru was not able to find it. Now that the location of the tomb is known, the sacred sword, Tetsusaiga, will belong to him. Tetsusaiga, the sword known to slay 100 demons in a single stroke! Lord Sesshomaru, now take hold of it!

SES tries to pull out the sword but a static charge discharges and he releases his hand from the sword.

SES: And you say that Inuyasha can?

KAG:Sesshomaru couldn't do it! Now, if you pull it out with ease, Sesshomaru's pride will be in shreds! How embarrassing for him!

INU gets up onto the pedestal and holds the sword.

JAK: Master Inuyasha is immune to the spell which cast off Lord Sesshomaru!

MYO: I knew it! Tetsusaiga is destined to belong to Master Inuyasha!

KAG:Draw it out, Inuyasha!

INU is tries very hard to pull out the sword but can't. Cut to SES punching INU.

SES: Enough of your antics!

SES pins INU onto the ground, preparing to kill him with his poison claw. Cut to KAG holding the sword for support. Fearing for INU's fate, she runs towards him, with hand on the sword, and pulls it out effortlessly.

KAG:Inuyasha! Huh?!

Hearing, SES stops and turns around to look at KAG. KAG holds up the sword with both hands and look at it in disbelief.

KAG:Sorry. I pulled it out.

[ ACT I ]

KAG holds up the Tetsusaiga in her hand and examines looking at Kagome Stunned JAK stutters in disbelief.

JAK: Im… impossible! Inuyasha, let alone Lord Sesshomaru, could not budge Tetsusaiga… How could a mere mortal…?

INU: (claws at SES while he is staring at KAG) You shouldn't have looked away!

SES dodges and zooms to in front of KAG.

KAG:Huh?!

SES: Just who are you? Why were you able to draw out the sword?

MYO: I guess he's no longer interested in you and your life's been spared, huh? (lets a breath of relief)

INU: Fool! (to SES) Sesshomaru! Leave her alone! She has nothing to do with you!

KAG:Inuyasha! (to SES) Don't come near me or I'll kill you!

SES: Neither you nor I could draw out Tetsusaiga. Yet she had no trouble against the barrierl. You expect me to let her go?

INU: I don't know why the barrier had no effect on her! But she's only a human girl! Kagome! Hand over Tetsusaiga to Sesshomaru!

KAG:(points sword at SES) No! He couldn't pull out the sword! That means he's not the rightful owner! I WILL NOT give it to him.

INU: Fool! A mortal girl has nothing to do with this! Stop interfering!

KAG:(swings and points the sword at INU instead) Stop interfering, you say?!

KAG realizes the gravity of the situation and lifts the sword in front of her in self-defence.

SES: Humph. Inuyasha… You seem to be very interested in the actions of a human. Why protect her? (puts a hand behind his ear casually) Why let her go? Why love her?

SES runs his hand over his hair and walks slowly towards INU.

SES: I certainly did not inherit from our father the feelings of compassion towards humans that you have.

CUT-SCENE of the exterior of grave INU's father.

SES: (voice-over) It was this feeling for a mortal woman, your mother, this weakness of the heart, that caused Father to end up here like this.

BACK TO PRESENT.

SES: Tainted blood courses through your body! Is it this blood that endears you to humans? Well, I don't pay any heed to such infinitely vulgar beings. (turns around, raises his hand and discharges Poison Fumes but Was Blocked By Sakura Barrier of Flame Pushing him back.)

Sesshomaru:( Stunned and surprised) You

Sakura: Kagome Get away from her( Her Eyes turning Blue) this has Nothing to with her Just back away)

Kagome: Sakura( Standing behind her friend Stunned about her Powers)

Inuyasha:( Looks on in Shocked)

Sesshomaru: You dare stand in the way of My Kill you will come to regret your Decision( Using his Whip to Hit her with it but it was reflected off her sheild and was Prepelled backwards by a Wind)

Sakura: Kagome Run for it ( Sesshomaru Impressed with the Amount of Energy this Girl has and Now realizing that she is a Demon watches as Kagome runs over to Inuyasha Letting down her sheild walks up to him standing in front of him)

Sesshomaru: What are you Woman How are you able to weild such Power

Sakura: I am Fire Demon capable of making Elements Obey me( Sakura's Hair flys out of her Hair band and the wind blows it all over it) According to Myoga I'm the Last of my Kind.

Sesshomaru:(Stunned into silence) Impossible they are exsinct you are Lying( Rushing to grasp her throat but finds that she has dodged him and moves to stand above him Impressed on how fast she Moves) Its True then you are Fire Demon.

Sakura:( Bowing her Head to him) Yes I am

Sesshomaru:( Narrowing his eyes and starts to fight with her using his whip and claws to spray her with Poison at first he hasn't been able to catch her for the Fighting skills of hers are just like him Moving smoothly to keep him from touching her but Soon the Poison of Sesshomaru's Claws were to Much for her and He caught her by the throat Holding her against the wall)

Sakura:Un ha ( Glaring at him but closing her eyes as he squeezes on her throat but Not giving up yet using her Last Trick to flip him over her shoulder by his wrist and then backs up from him falling on her knees behind him) Ha ha.

Sesshomaru:( Walking toward her slowly to gaze Upon the Raven Hair beauty of the Fire Demon sees her Weaken from the Poison) Humm Your Fighting spirit Intrigues me and held your own against me but the Poison became to much for you in the end( Watching as she tryies to get up but falls back down Unconious on her back Smiling at her with Victory over her)

KAG:Sakura!

The ribcage above KAG starts to melt and cover her.

INU: Kagome!.

SES: So totally useless, right, Inuyasha?

INU: (furious) Sesshomaru!

SES: Humans… (turns to INU) as well as half-demons.

INU: (sprints towards SES) Why…! (leaps and attacks) Iron Reaver-Soul Stealer!

SES: (flies upwards swiftly and grabs INU into the air with his fur sash) Wake up! With tainted blood like yours, you cannot touch me at least your Fire Demon friend manged to give me a Great fight but My Poison turned out too much for her Just Like you!

SES twirls and spins INU with his fur sash to the ground like a top. He throws him off and INU slides across the skull-filled ground and crashes onto the ribcage wall.

INU: (struggles up) Damn!

SES continues to whip INU casually from high up.

SES: What can half-demons do?! (whips violently this time, furious) You're just half a demon!

The whip sends INU upwards and crashes him to the ground.

INU: (struggles to get up) Half-demon, huh?

SES whips him casually again. INU shields his face with his hand.

CUT TO FLASHBACK of INU's childhood. Several men, forming a circle, are playing ball in a courtyard, while a few group of women looks on.

Man 1: Go!

Man 2: (kicking the ball) There!

A young INU runs towards them and runs after the ball. One of the man catches the ball and INU waves his hand to get it. The man pauses for a while and tosses the ball over his shoulder, onto a bridge. Young INU runs across the bridge and chases after the ball. He reaches the other bank and grabs the ball. He turns around to find that the group of people playing ball have dispersed and are walking away in different directions, ignoring him.

Young INU: Half-demon…?

Cut to the ball bouncing away, and young INU runs to his mother's receiving arms.

Young INU: Mother! What is a half-demon?

INU: (voice-over) That's right… I… remember.

INU's mother's eyes start to water. A tear rolls down her cheek and she closes her eyes sadly.

INU: (voice-over) At that time, my mother cried…for my sake. She thought of my future and cried for me.

BACK TO PRESENT. INU gets up and looks at the disintegrated pile on KAG.

INU: (determined) It doesn't matter whether one is human or demon! I can't forgive you for playing with my mother's memory… But for her sake, I will not lose to you!

INU sprints towards SES and manages to punch SES's armor on his chest. SES looks shocked momentarily and flies upwards.

INU: This one's for my mother! And this one is for… (leaps and claws at SES's chest) Kagome!

SES falls backwards, looking stunned that INU actually managed to touch him. Static emits from SES's chest.

JAK: Wh-why?! It was useless a minute ago…

SES regains his composure and flies upwards. INU lands with his fist on the ground. SES lands behind him. The armor on his chest cracks, shatters into pieces and falls to the ground.

SES: (calmly, with slight smirk) Anger over a mere mortal woman and a Fire Demon? You act in the heat of passion and rush to your death… You are a truly pitiful fellow.

INU: Why you…! I'll slit you open and cut out your guts! For Kagome, who died a senseless death!

Cut to where KAG was buried. She emerges from the gooey pile suddenly and gasps for air, while holding onto the sword.

KAG:Phew! I thought I was a goner!

INU: Wh-hat!?

KAG:(stands up angrily) Huh?! (points TET at SES threateningly) Hey you! You actually tried to kill me! (walks sideways toward INU) Well. You're going to regret it now! Get ready! (hands TET to INU) Here!

INU: Huh?

KAG:(optimistic tone) I think this sword has special powers. Go for it!

INU: How… how come you're so energetic?

KAG:Huh? Hmm? (holds up and examines her hand)

SES: I see… The sword's barrier protected you.( Watching as the Young Fire Demon woke up from being Knocked out which Shocked him) You are supposed to be dead How can this be.

Sakura: I'm Immortal just Like you Lord Sesshomaru Nothing can kill me.

Sesshomaru:( Narrowing his eyes to her Body Looking her Up and down with Curious Expression but then his eyes turns Blood red)

The skulls on the ground where SES is standing on starts to vibrate.

MYO: (hopping on INU's shoulder) Amazing… This Tetsusaiga…to thwart the deadly poisons in Master Sesshomaru's claws! Master Inuyasha, do not fear! Try out the Tetsusaiga on Master Sesshomaru himself!

SES: (scoffs lightly) Listen to you, prattling on!

SES eyes enlarge slightly and glare at INU. A pink glow emits around SES. A vortex of wind starts to surround him, picking up some skulls with it. He sends a skull towards INU, which crashes on his forehead. INU does not flinch. SES sends more skulls toward INU, which hit him at various places. INU still doesn't move an inch.

KAG:(hiding behind INU, thinking) What's happening?! He's so mean and evil!

SES: We'll see if a half-demon can wield the Tetsusaiga! I will bear witness ( Looking at Sakura Passionatly) You Fire Demon will Now what I'm Capable of

Sakura:(Feeling the Anormus Demon Power of Sesshomaru has her afraid and steps back seeing Sesshomaru Smirk at this Knowing he could frighten her)

The vortex of wind grow stronger. SES's eyes suddenly enlarge and turn blood-red. Cut to side profile of SES's face, which morphs into that of a ferocious dog. His body turns into a pink substance, which shoots up into the air. It twirls and flies in the air for awhile and charges towards the ground. The pink substance dissipates, revealing a ferocious huge white dog-demon. He lifts his head and growls. He stamps his paws violently on the ground as he advances toward INU Sakura and KAG.

Sakura:He transformed!

INU: Hah! Now he's shown his true colors!

SES barks at INU, INU laughs.

INU: And just because he coveted this Tetsusaiga… Does this sword really have such awesome powers?

INU swings the sword at SES and SES backs off a little, barking menacingly.

INU: Kagome and Sakura! Hide nearby this is My Fight.

KAG:Nearby? Where?

INU: (leaps above SES and charges down) Okay! Now show me, Tetsusaiga, your power!

SES barks and tries to bite INU. INU dodges and hit SES's back with Tetsusaiga. SES slams his paw at KAG but she dodges to the side. INU lands and the sword vibrates, making a ringing sound.

INU: He pushed me back!

SES slams a paw on INU but he escapes onto a ribcage bone. SES slams INU again but he leaps away. SES's attack crushes the bone and a pile of skulls violently. Drool starts to appear around SES's mouth, which drip onto the ground, forming poisonous green fumes and melting the skulls on the ground.

INU: (to MYO on his shoulder) Hey, Myoga! What's going on?! This sword can't cut! It didn't even leave a lump!

MYO: (packing his belongings into a bundle) Err…well, Master Inuyasha… That sword is your father's heirloom. You must believe in its power. (slings the bundle over his back) And by no means must you release it! (hopping) Now then, excuse me! (hops onto the ground)

INU: Wh-why you!

MYO: Turn Master Sesshomaru into fodder! (sprints away)

SES's drool continue dripping onto the ground and a pool of green fumes engulfs the area, up to waist height.

INU: Why…! Kagome! A miasma! Don't breathe it in!

KAG:Don't breathe it in?!

INU: (points his sword upwards) Up! Escape upwards!

Sakura:( Coughing grasps Kagomes arm) Come On Kagome Lets do what Inuyasha says

SES growls and dives at INU several times, who manage to dodge.

KAG:(climbing up the vines on the ribcage wall) Inuyasha!

MYO: (climbing swiftly up a vine next to KAG) Never mind, just escape! Those toxic fumes can kill any demon in an instant!

JAK: (also climbing a vine) Lord Sesshomaru! (the fumes grow higher) There! (climbs upwards frantically)

KAG:What about Inuyasha?!

MYO climbs up frantically.

KAG:Wait! Will Inuyasha be okay?

MYO: (pauses) Huh? I wonder?

MYO shrugs with his hands in an 'I-don't-know' posture. This makes him falls off and into the miasma.

MYO: (waving his hands frantically) Huh?! (climbs up the vine swiftly again) Just leave things to Master Inuyasha for now! We must concentrate on escaping!

KAG:Inuyasha!

The miasma grows higher and KAG gasps as she climbs upwards.

INU: (sliding backwards onto the ribcage wall, coughing) Strong poison… I can't linger here much longer.

INU jumps upwards and falters a little as the fumes get to him. He reaches a vine and coughs.

INU: (winces) Damn! My arms and legs are becoming numb!

INU tries to move. A pair of red eyes appear behind him. It's SES. He growls and bites INU violently, clenching him between his teeth. INU yells. SES glares downwards at INU and swings his mouth around, making INU yell in pain.

INU: (struggling) Even a useless sword like this has to be more irritating than a mosquito bite!

INU pokes SES in the eye with his sword. SES growls in pain and rolls around. He charges upwards with INU still in his mouth. SES bursts out of the ribcage. Outside, on the shoulder armor of the skeleton of INU's father, KAG and Sakura is standing.

KAG:Inuyasha!

SES is swinging his head in pain while INU grabs onto the fur of SES's chin. INU releases his grip and lands on the armor. SES swings his head and twitches his eyes. Cut to KAG hiding behind a bush on the armor, looking on Sakura still gazing up at the Handsome Dog Demon

MYO: (popping out of the bush) Master Inuyasha, now do you see the power of Tetsusaiga? Now for the finishing blow!

INU: Fool! This sword is as useless as a cane!

MYO: Are you saying this isn't the treasured sword of your father?

MYO folds his arms and ponder for a while, and pops back into the bush. Cut to him dashing across the ground, away from the fight.

KAG:Hah! He escaped!

INU: Damn! Does this junk do anything?!

SES slams a paw at INU suddenly. INU dodges. SES slams INU again and INU dodges. INU swings his sword on his paw, but nothing happens. INU leaps away and lands near KAG.

INU: Damn!

KAG:Hang in there, Inuyasha! The first blow worked!

INU: Hah! It didn't do a thing!

KAG:But that's YOUR sword! I have faith in your power!

SES licks his paw where INU hit.

INU: How can you keep talking such rubbish?! I'm hardy, so I'll survive. (squints his eyes and mock childishly) But you may end up dead!

KAG:(lowers her head) Is it really… hopeless? (eyes start to tear)

INU: Well… (looks at KAG, shocked) Hey… Did I… (helplessly) Did I make you cry? (yells) Don't cry!

KAG:(yells back) You expect me to laugh?!

INU: Shut up! I'm saying I'll protect you!

KAG is stunned.

INU: Cripes! Just stay there and watch. (slings TET over his shoulder and walks towards SES)

KAG:(thinking) I didn't hear wrong, did I? He said he'd protect me… Inuyasha is crude but he's different from Sesshomaru. There's something different.

INU: (reaches the front of SES) Damn! What the heck anyway? (swings his sword) Come, beast dog! (the sword starts pulsating and INU examines it) Tetsusaiga is pulsing! I can hear it… Is this the life beat of Tetsusaiga? It's different… something's changed!

JAK: Lord Sesshomaru! Get that half-demon Inuyasha and devour him, head first!

A skull suddenly hits JAK on the head.

KAG:(throws more skulls at JAK from behind) He hasn't lost yet! (thinking) Do your best, Inuyasha!

SES charges up into the air and dives at INU. INU doesn't move and stares with a determined look.

INU: I can do it!

INU jumps up and cuts into SES's front leg. The Tetsusaiga looks different, with a thicker and non-chipped blade. A ring of fur surrounds the handle. INU drags the sword upwards, along SES's front leg and finally slices it off. SES collapses onto the ground, a torrent of blood gushes out where his left leg used to be. INU lands and holds up the sword, examining it.

INU: This…fang! (swings TET around and laughs) A fang…! What an heirloom the old man left me! Hey, Sesshomaru, listen up! Here we are, two brothers, fighting for our father's treasure, compared to his magnificence, we're nothing! Do you understand? We're battling it out now, on top of our father's body! (laughs) We're nowhere near his equal.

SES growls at INU viciously.

INU: I don't have any memories of being loved by my father! But he chose to hide his fang inside my eye! And I ain't giving up this sword! Not to anyone! Not even to my "fine" older brother!

SES growls and charges at INU. INU swings his sword at SES's chest, cutting him deeper. He swings again and SES falls backwards, with light sparks emitting from his chest. SES falls downwards, far away from the armor of INU's father.

JAK: (with many bumps on his head) Lord Sesshomaru!

SES starts to glow and curl up, transforming into a white glowing orb and flies into the distance Sakura desperate Follows after the Demon dog

JAK: Lord Sesshomaru! Please wait! (runs from INU frantically, with mock tears trailing)

KAG:Inuyasha!

INU, breathing heavily, sticks the sword onto the ground and kneels down.

KAG:(kneeling next to INU) Inuyasha, are you all right?!

INU: (chuckles) Thanks, old man… You left me a pretty handy heirloom.

MYO: (appears suddenly and hops onto INU's shoulder) Master Inuyasha, well done! I, Myoga, had faith in you!

INU raises a finger to squeeze him but MYO blocks it with his hands.

MYO: Please wait! (points) Look there! I was arranging for transportation to go home. I certainly did not intend to run away! You understand?

Where MYO was pointing, two skeletal birds stands and caws.

INU: (stands up and say in a hopeful tone) Then you didn't run away?

MYO: Huh?

Close-up of INU, smiling hopefully and happily against a pink glowing background.

MYO: (bows his head, sweat drops forming) Well, when you ask me so nicely… (kowtows) I'm sorry! I thought you had no chance in a hundred against Lord Sesshomaru…and I ran away. I underestimated you, Master Inuyasha. I am so terribly ashamed of myself.

INU: (still smiling against a pink glowing background) Myoga…

The background changes drastically into a dull dark blue. A shadow forms over INU's eyes, making him look sinister. INU clenches his teeth picks up MYO between his fingers.

MYO: Huh?!

INU closes his eyes and squeezes MYO vindictively. A flattened MYO drifts downwards from INU's fingers.

MYO: Oh dear… What a happy day!

A portal opens in the sky. INU and KAG emerge from it and lands on the grass below. The portal closes and transforms into a black orb, which returns to INU's right eye. INU blinks a few times.

KAG:Are you all right, Inuyasha?

INU: I just returned to normal. (rubs his right eye) There's no tomb or treasure here anymore. My old man can finally rest in peace Hey where did Sakura Go

Kagome: I don't now she disappeared when Sesshomaru Left I don't now where she went but she'll come back I hope

[ ACT II ]

At KAE's village, in her hut. KAG, KAE and MYO sit around a fire.

KAE:But why were you able to draw out this Tetsusaiga? I must say, you have some strange powers.

KAG:Umm…

MYO: I believe that it was because Kagome is a mortal. In the first place, Tetsusaiga was forged by Inuyasha's father in order to protect Inuyasha's human mother. It is a supernatural sword that can only be wielded by one who feels love for and protective towards a human being.

CUT TO FLASHBACK from earlier on in the episode, when SES and INU was battling on the armor.

INU: Shut up! I said I'll protect you!

KAG:(voice-over) I see! That's why the sword started to pulse.

INU: (the sword starts pulsating and INU examines it) Tetsusaiga is pulsing!

INU slices off SES's right arm. CUT TO PRESENT.

MYO: There was just no way someone like Sesshomaru, who despises humans could control Tetsusaiga.

KAE:Such a strange story. Inuyasha thinks that being a half-demon is a weakness. That's why he didn't want to feel anything for his mother. But it is necessary for Inuyasha to have feelings for humans. That is what his father wanted to teach him. Perhaps it is Inuyasha rather than Sesshomaru who inherited the true traits of their father.

INU sits on his tree, swinging TET in the air. He stops and examines the sword closely.

INU: Huh?!

INU swings again and accidentally hits the tree trunk. The force makes him almost fall off the branch. He struggles in a comedic fashion for a while and regains his balance. INU heaves a sigh of relief.

INU: What's this?! It turned back into a useless, old sword.

KAG:(walking up to the tree) Inuyasha!

INU: Huh?

KAG:Shall I tell you the secret to controlling Tetsusaiga?

INU: (jumps off the tree to the front of KAG) What? Do you know?

KAG:(gently) Can you really protect me with that sword?

INU: (squints at KAG) Huh?! What're you saying? Are you sane? (holds up his finger and points to his head)

KAG:(clenches her fist and yells) You're the one who told me, "I'll protect you always!"

INU: (yells back) I did not! (firmly) Now listen here, Kagome. One day, I'm gonna become a full-fledged demon, a magnificent one at that! (turns around, looking at TET and says smugly) And with this sword, I'll be able to gather all the fragments of the Sacred Jewel. (staggers off and mock childishly) And that means, I have no time to waste on a girl like you!

KAG pushes INU onto a bridge.

INU: (looking back at KAG) Hey! What?!

KAG stops when they are in the middle of the bridge. She walks back to the ground, leaving INU standing alone.

KAG:(puts her hands on her hip and say calmly) Sit. (INU crashes the bridge violently and onto the river below) I was such a fool for believing for an instant, that he could be kinda nice!

INU: (climbing up onto the ground) Damn Kagome! What'd you do that for?! Wait! Show me how to control this sword! (waves TET wildly in the air)

Sakura after the Orb has absorbed her when Inuyasha won against Sesshomaru she was taken by Sesshomaru when he flew off and Now Laying down on the ground somewhere and waking up she stands up to find Sesshomaru Laying on the ground near a tree Bleeding heavenly after Inuyasha cut his arm off Gasping she backs up but even though he is enemy's too Inuyasha she couldn't let him suffer for he was a Worthy Fighter( Kneeling dow in front of him she closed her eyes and begins to heal him as the Healing started to make a New arm for Sesshomaru he woke up feeling the senstation on his Left arm where Inuyasha cut his arm off.

Sesshomaru:( Waking to find The Fire Demon in front of him Hisses at her with warning Sakura done with Healing Sesshomaru She stands up and steps back from him as he stands up) YOU How Dare you come Near Me

Sakura:( Gasping but trying Not to show fear) I am Sorry that Inuyasha Cut your arm that is Not the way to fight a Battle and I thought you could use the Healing

Sesshomaru:( Narrowing his eyes at her) I didn't need your Help Fire Demon

Sakura: I know I don't now what came over me its just there was a Part of me that Had to help you even thought we Fought before there was No Excuse but I did it any way.

Sesshomaru:( Walking until he stood face to face to her breathing in her face) You should be afraid of Me I could tear you to shreds before you can Blink.

Sakura:( Glaring at him) I just saved your Pride from others Mocking of because of Inuyasha at least you have another chance

Sesshomaru:(Grabbing her by her Neck and Forcing her To Look him in the eye Satisfied of the look of helplessness on her face) How does it feel Knowing I have you Helpless and at My Mercy

Sakura:( Closing her eyes when he tighten his grip but she Puts her Hand on his and Burns him) I am Not Helpless I can take care of Myself you are Just being a Bully and Will not let you Kick me Down all because I felt like Helping you I won't do again( Walking away from him with her fists clinched feeling Him force her against a Tree face forward with her Hair grasped in his Hand where he Pulled her Head back against him He whispers in her)

Sesshomaru: You Turn your back to me in such a Way is too Tempting( Grasping her Chin turning it to him and then his Deeply Kisses her but Sakura Pushes him away from her shocked)

Sakura:What do you think your Doing

Sesshomaru:( Smirking and A little Aroused by her) Well that was One way to Silence you Next time you defy Me when we Meet I will do more then Kiss you when I fight Inuyasha Stay Out of My way Next time You will be Begging me to take you Now Leave before I change my Mind.

Sakura: Oh you are so Arrogent Fine See you around Lord Sesshomaru( Walking away furious that she Let him Kiss her Never before Has a Man touched her like that feeling the weird senstation in her Heart from when He Kissed her touch her Lips but continues to leave)

Sesshomaru feeling the Heat in his Loins after he Touched her and when they fought eariler at his father's Grave the way she Moved as driven him Insane Never before has he Met a Woman that Made fired up his Blood Next time they Meet and she gets in his way he will take her and then Make her Surrender to him.


	8. The Toad Who Would Be Prince

**The Toad Who Would be Prince**

KAG: (narrating) Half-demon Inuyasha covets the power of the Sacred Jewel. He was able to take possession of Tetsusaiga, his father's sword and defeat Sesshomaru in battle. But this only makes him more determined to become a full-fledged demon. Priestess Kaede warns me to make sure that Inuyasha doesn't find all the fragments and disappear.

Cut to previous episode when KAG pushed INU to the middle of the bridge after he mocked her.

KAG: (narrating) Not to worry! Inuyasha may have Tetsusaiga but I also have a potent weapon. Inuyasha, (to INU) sit!

INU crashes the bridge violently and onto the river.

[ ACT I ]

Sakura after coming back from Helping a Stubbon Lord Sesshomaru and healing him she has been walking back to Kagome and Inuyasha finding them near a Swimming Hole seeing Kagome in a bathing suit

Daytime, KAG is swimming in an idyll pond. She is wearing a bathing suit, while her school clothes, a towel and a float lie on a nearby rock.

KAG: (stands up and raises her hands in the air) Oh, this feels so good! Sparkling clear water and clean, fresh air! There's something to be said about this age, after all!

INU: (resting on a tree nearby) It's been three days since we left the village. Maybe there aren't any fragments of the Sacred Jewel left in Musashi county( Seeing Sakura walk over to them from the Woods looking very tired he Hops down in front of her)

Inuyasha: Hey Sakura what happened to you

Sakura: Oh Just went to train somewhere I needed to find out more of what I am.

Myoga: Really Hum you look really beat you should take a Nap or a Least take a bath

Sakura: I will( Glaring at Myoga) You better Not Peak at me either ( Looking over her shoulders at Myoga while walking over to the Hot springs away from them) Sakura taking her clothes off and Puts them on a Rock steps into the Hot spring and dumpes her head in the water wetting it and then lathers it with her shampoo and washing her body with the bodywash laying her head on her arms closing her eys as she remember's Sesshomaru kissing her never before has she ever Kissed anyone let alone someone Kissing her after that she can't seemed to get him off her mind Steping out of the Hot springs and Putting fresh Clothes Just her Blue Jean Pants a Blue Shirt and her hair in a Ponytail begins washing her clothes then Laying them out to dry sits down and takes a Nap in the shade

MYO: (sitting on a branch, looking in the distance) Huh?

INU: Say, are you listening?!

MYO: Huh? Oh, you may be right. But my, my… the firm, luscious flesh of young women.

INU: Hey you!

MYO: (hops onto INU's knee) I'm just going to take a peek.

INU: Stop! You'll only get whacked!

Something flashes past INU and catches his attention. INU gets off the tree and chases it, passing by MYO.

MYO: See? Master Inuyasha, you can't resist either…

INU leaps among some trees. Cut to KAG. She notices something, turns around and screams. Cut to INU in midair lying towards her, looking shocked. INU lands on a rock in the pond and struggles to balance himself.

INU: What?! I'm not peeking!

KAG: (points) Get my clothes back!

INU looks in the direction where KAG was pointing to. The thing that was flashed past him just now turns out to be a little white baboon. It continues sprinting off. A whistle is heard in the background.

INU: A finger whistle?

A young man sits under a tree, with his hand over his mouth, whistling. The baboon from just now hops towards him with KAG's clothes and into his lap.

Man: Here, here…Hiyoshimaru. Good job. (reaches into the bundle of clothes and takes out a brasserie) Th-this…isn't something to eat! (Hiyoshimaru shrieks and slaps his forehead)

Hiyoshimaru abbreviated as HIY from now onwards.

Sakura:( Grabs the Person by the Arm) Hey what do you think your doing taking other People's belongings

Man: Hey Let me go( Seeing the Lovely Girl blushes) I didn't mean anything by it

INU: (pops of out a nearby bush, clenching his fists) Hey!

KAG: (pops out behind INU) Please return my clothes!

Man: (unsheathes his sword and points it at INU and KAG) Wh-who are you?! You look suspicious!

INU: (kicks the young man in the face) That's our line!

HIY shrieks, raises his arms and runs around in circles.

[ ACT II ]

The young man sits under a tree, munching on a bag of potato chips ravenously. Hiyoshimaru sits on his shoulder biting into one piece of chip. KAG kneels next to him, and INU lies on the curved tree trunk Sakura is freshly clean and refreshed from Sleeping sits beside Kagome

Sakura: You really must've been hungry. (holds up her hand) Want some tea?

Man: Uh-huh… (takes the tea and sips)

KAG: (reaches into her bag and takes out a bag of food) Want something to eat too, Inuyasha?

INU: No thanks.

KAG: If you'd help me eat, I'd have less to carry.

INU: (gets off the trunk and picks up KAG's bag) Well, why'd you bring so much stuff each time you go back to the well?

KAG: Well, I have clothes to change into, homework…

INU: (slouches and closes his eyes) Listen here…

Man: (slaps the empty bag of chips, HIY follows suit) Mmmm… The dried potatoes were delicious. My thanks, woman.

KAG: My name is Kagome. He's Inuyasha. And ( Showing him Sakura who he is Admiring her for her Beauty) This is my friend Sakura

Sakura: Nice to meet you

A sucking sound is heard and the young man slaps his cheek.

KAG: This is Myoga the Flea…

A flattened MYO drifts from the young man's cheek towards KAG.

Man: (worried look, thinking) Who the heck are they…?

KAG: You said you had become separated from your comrades. Are you from a high-ranking family?

Man: (folds his arms and turns away smugly) For personal reasons, I cannot reveal my lineage. (walks a few steps away and turns around) But call me Nobunaga. (light filtered from the leaves above shines on his face as he smiles)

Nobunaga abbreviated as NOB from now onwards.

KAG: (holds her face with her hands, excited) Nobunaga?! No way! (grabs NOB's hand and shakes it) Please let me shake your hand! And… (flashes out a ink-brush and a piece of paper, and bows her head) Please give me your autograph!

NOB: Autograph?

KAG: (NOB holds the brush and paper, KAG pointing) Oh, your name… Please sign your full name.

NOB signs.

INU: (deadpan) Why're you so excited?

KAG: He's Nobunaga Oda! Don't you know him? He's soooo famous!

Sakura: His full name is not Nobunaga Oda.

Close-up of NOB's signature.

KAG: Nobunaga Amari? No! Aren't you Nobunaga Oda?!

NOB: (folds his arms and scoffs) I belong to the Takeda Clan in the land of Kai. Don't lump me with that cretin from Owari!

KAG: Cretin?

NOB: I meant fool!

KAG: (mad) If you're not Nobunaga ODA, why didn't you say so earlier?! (sighs) I got excited for nothing.

NOB: (coughs in an important manner) Ahem… Thanks for the food. I have an important mission, so I'll take my leave. Fare thee well. (walks off)

INU: Hey, that's…

NOB's scream is heard in the background. Cut to NOB flat on a slope from where they were, and HIY grabbing onto the surface.

Sakura: The ledge…!

KAG: Such a simpleton but he's not Nobunaga Oda.

Cut to a small village surrounded by mountains. A group of villagers gather.

Villager 1: (worried) Why are all the girls in the domain being taken there?

Villager 2: I heard that none of the girls summoned to the castle have ever returned.

A group of girls walk in a line, with their hands tied up.

NOB: (pops out of a bush) Wh-what…? So the rumors are true!

INU: (pops out behind with KAG) Why do we have to keep this guy company?

KAG: Well… He doesn't seem like someone who can manage.

INU: (mad) Look, we have to look for the Sacred Jewel!

Villager 3: (whispers to two other villagers) Just between us, I heard that the lord of the castle has been possessed by a demon.

INU: What?!

INU, in his excitement, subconsciously steps on NOB's head. HIY shrieks and runs around in circles.

In a castle high up in the mountains. In one of the rooms, a pretty girl kneels and pours some water into a bowl. A Lord, with his head and arms bandaged up, holds up the bowl.

Lord: Princess Tsuyu… Have you adjusted to castle life?

Princess Tsuyu abbreviated as TSU from now onwards.

TSU: Yes, I have naught for want.

Lord: I am glad to hear that.

TSU: Err… My lord?

Lord: Yes?

TSU: I understand that you have summoned many of the young village women to the castle… Where are you keeping them?

Lord: (drops his bowl and slams on it) You do not need to know!

TSU: (kowtows) Please pardon me…for being so intrusive!

The lord walks off.

TSU: I'm so frightened. I wish I could go back to the land of Kai.

Nighttime, at the bottom of the mountain of the castle. INU, KAG Sakura and NOB look up.

INU: No mistake about it… (scoffs) This place reeks with the smell of evil. I'm sure we'll find a Sacred Jewel fragment. (squats) Okay, let's take a leap up there! Kagome, hop on my back.

KAG: (hops onto INU's back) 'Kay. (NOB follows suit)

INU: (yells) Hey, why're you jumping on my back?!

NOB: I have business at this castle, too.

INU: Then climb up yourself.

KAG: Just take him, too.

NOB: Please!

INU: Oh well! Hang on tight!

NOB nods, determined. INU leaps up and over the castle fence Sakura Leaps up behind them and They land. NOB and KAG get off INU's back. One guard is sitting by a bonfire and he is asleep. Another guard lies on a staircase, snoring.

KAG: Such lax security… Everyone's asleep.

MYO: Master Inuyasha, please be careful. They're under a hypnotic sleep. Probably everyone here in the castle.

Inside the castle.

NOB: (slams open a door and yells loudly) Princess! Princess Tsuyu! Princess Tsuyu! Where are you?!

NOB slams open another door and more people are sleeping inside.

NOB: Nobunaga is here to rescue you! Princess! Princess Tsuyu!

Sakura: Is it safe for him to yell like that?

INU: Well, everyone's under a hypnotic sleep. With this much noise, I'm sure the demon will come seeking us out.

NOB slams open a door and find a woman sleeping, face down on the floor.

NOB: Princess! Princess Tsuyu! Are you all right?! (turns over her to find a snoring old woman) Princess, what has become of you?! (cradles her, mock tears flowing)

KAG: Say, Nobunaga… (referring to TSU who is sleeping nearby) Isn't the princess you're looking for…over here?

NOB: Huh? (notices and plops the old woman onto the floor) Oh!

MYO: Such a beautiful princess! We must awaken her! (hops onto TSU's cheek) I'll taste her blood!

TSU slaps MYO and wakes.

NOB: Princess!

TSU: Nobunaga…? Why are you here?

NOB: Princess Tsuyu…you recognize me?

TSU: How could I forget you? You are my childhood friend who was ever so kind to me.

NOB blushes. HIY, on his shoulder, blushes too.

NOB: Oh… Thank you for those words! I thought you had long forgotten a lowly vassal like me. (laughs nervously)

TSU: You'd fallen into the pond…or slip on horse dung…and always made me laugh.

HIY falls off and NOB sighs disappointedly.

KAG: Say, Inuyasha… Do you think Nobunaga is in love with the princess?

INU: Keh! What a silly question!

TSU: I wish I could return to those days…! (starts to tear)

NOB: Princess!

TSU: My lord husband began to act strange shortly after I came here as his bride.

CUT-SCENE of the lord stamping along a corridor.

TSU: (voice-over) He fell at the edge of the pond in the garden and ran a terrible fever. He completely changed… Almost like he was another being.

CUT TO PRESENT.

TSU: Nobunaga, what am I to do?!

NOB: You have no choice! You must return with me to the land of Kai. Even your father has heard of this lord's derangement. In fact, he ordered me to come for you.

TSU: My father's orders?

NOB: Even had he not ordered it, I would have…

TSU: Nobunaga…

NOB: Princess Tsuyu, I…

TSU: Nobunaga… On top of your head…

HIY is spinning a bowl on top of NOB's head like a circus clown.

NOB: (clenched fist and mock tears flowing) Hiyoshimaru…!

INU: (hears the lord's footsteps) Hmm… It's come. Let's go, Kagome and Sakura

KAG: Uh-huh. (follows)

Sakura: Right

In the corridor.

Lord: Intruders!

INU: Keh! So there you are, you demon!

The Lord sticks out a long tongue and attacks INU.

INU: Let us see your true form!

INU leaps and slashes away the bandage on the Lord's face. The lord falls back, revealing a large toad masquerading as the lord.

Sakura: A toad?!

TSU: My lord…! (gasps in horror and faints)

NOB: (catches Tsuyu) Princess! Hang on!

The Toad Demon laughs and croaks. A pink glow appears on his right shoulder.

KAG: I see it… the Sacred Jewel!

INU: For someone with the Jewel, he doesn't look strong.

MYO: (hops onto INU's shoulder) Beware of him, Master Inuyasha. This demon toad is 300 years old…the Toad of Tsukumo. He is a formidable foe!

Toad of Tsukumo abbreviated as TOA from now onwards.

INU: Keh! I'll crush him in one blow!

INU brandishes his claws and leaps at TOA, who burps out a breath of fumes at INU. INU is taken aback and falls onto the floor, clenching onto his neck. KAG steps back, coughs and puts a hand over her mouth.

MYO: (hops onto KAG's shoulder) Oh no! Toxic vapors! Kagome, do not inhale it!

KAG: Okay… When'd you get here?

INU, NOB and TSU cough. The TOA walks towards Nobunaga and Tsuyu.

TOA: Princess Tsuyu!

NOB: (cradles an unconscious TSU and unsheathes sword) Get back, Monster!

TOA: Fool! Just what can you do, mortal?!

TOA sticks out his tongue. Nobunaga dodges and the tongue pierces his shoulder instead. He yells in pain and falls backwards, TSU falling out of his lap.

KAG: Nobunaga! Princess!

A loud crash is heard. Cut to TOA running across a roof outside with TSU slung over his shoulder.

Sakura:( Runs after them) Hey you are not getting away( Throwing a Fire ball at the Toad hitting him in the Back)

Toad( Furious blows on her with his toxic breath but she is Not affected) Who are you

Sakura: Sakura give the Princess back Now.

Toad:( Laughing) Ha you won't take my Princess from me( Running away from her)

Sakura: Hey( Running after him)

NOB: (struggles up) Princess!

KAG: Don't move! You're badly wounded!

NOB: Never mind me! Save the princess!

KAG: Nobunaga… You truly love the princess, don't you?

NOB: How could you tell?!

KAG: Don't you know it's pretty obvious?

INU: (looking through the hole in the wall that TOA burst out of) That disgusting toad! He won't get away!

TSU's scream is heard in the background. INU runs out of the hole onto the roof.

INU: I'm going on ahead! Halt!

KAG: (holds up NOB) W-wait!

In another room. Close-up of TOA laughing in a semi-ribbiting-semi-croaking manner.

TOA: Princess Tsuyu… I like you… Let me have you!

TSU cowers into a corner, frightened. A loud crash is heard and Sakura and Inuyasha bursts through the door.

INU: Found you, you repulsive toad!

Sakura gasps as She noticesTOA caressing a toad-egg like sphere with Tsuyu trapped, frozen in motion, inside.

TOA: It's too late…

KAG: (reaches behind INU and Sakura with NOB) Wh-what are these?!

NOB: Princess Tsuyu!

MYO: The rumors were true… Just like toad spawn. (cut-scene of a lot of eggs with women sealed in them) The Tsukumo toad seals the souls of young women until they mature, then eats them. He used the magical powers of the Sacred Jewel to possess the clan lord, as well as the domain.

NOB: He intends… He intends to devour Princess Tsuyu?! Why you-!

NOB takes out his sword and charges at the toad. The toad balloons up his cheeks, readying another burp of toxic fumes. INU shoves Nobunaga aside and takes out TET.

INU: A miasma! Back away!

TOA burps out his toxic fumes, but INU leaps in time and slashes TET downwards, which transforms.

INU: Die, Toad Demon!

A loud crash is heard.

KAG: You did it!

MYO: (proud) Ohh! You're controlling the Tetsusaiga!

KAG: Well, he is rescuing a human.

INU: I'll use Tetsusaiga to slit your belly and dig out the Sacred Jewel!

TOA gets up and touches his heavily wounded shoulder.

TOA: I'll die! (raises a hand and yells) Spirits! Spirits!

The eggs behind the Toad of Tsukumo glows and several women float out of their eggs and flies towards him. He opens his mouth wide open and devours the spirits. The wound on his shoulder stops bleeding and closes up.

TOA: (proudly) Revival!

Sakura: His wound has healed!

INU: Why that…!

TOA: (stands up and says smugly) Keep stabbing me! And for each wound, I'll eat a fresh spirit!

TOA notices something and turns his head. Cut to NOB prying, with his sword, the egg that TSU was sealed in. She flows out with a pile of goo.

NOB: Princess! Princess Tsuyu! Princess!

TSU: (wakes and coughs) Nobunaga! (hugs him) Nobunaga!

NOB: (blushing) Princess Tsuyu! (hugs TSU tightly) I now have no regrets in life! (HIY spins a bowl on top of his head again)

TOA: What're you doing to my princess?! (trotters towards TSU and NOB)

INU: (slaps the toad on the head with TET) Keep your mouth shut!

The toad falls backwards and faints. He wakes and stares in disbelief.

TOA: (in a different, gentle voice) Princess Tsuyu! I… I… (feels his face and looks around) Is this all my doing?

INU: Huh? It's too late to act innocent!

TSU: That voice… It's the voice of my kind lord husband!

Sakura: I see! The real lord still lives inside the toad! I know it!

TOA: What a frightening thing I have done! Although I was possessed by a toad demon, my heart was still human. But lately, even my heart… Kill me!

INU: Huh?

TOA: Otherwise, I will end up devouring Princess Tsuyu!

Tsuyu: My lord!

TOA: (cries) I beg you! Slay me now!

INU: Pretty noble words… I gotta hand it to you, lord! (holds up TET) 'Kay then, as you say!

NOB: Hold it, Inuyasha! What about the real lord?!

KAG: Yes! He still has a human heart!

INU: Will you stop yapping?! The REAL lord is asking me to slay him! This is no time for silly sentimentality!

NOB: (stands in front of the toad, blocking) Stop! Sheathe your sword, Inuyasha! Inside this monster, the real lord's heart still beats!

INU: Why you-! (points TET at Nobunaga) If you don't move, you'll die, too!

NOB: I can't die.

INU: Then move.

NOB: I can't do that either! I cannot allow you to kill the monster while the lord's heart beats! Even if he weren't a lord, I despise the taking of life!

Sakura: Nobunaga…

NOB: This may sound naïve considering the times in which we live… Laugh at me if you like. But I still…still…!

INU: (sheathes TET deliberately) All right! I won't lift another finger. You guys can settle this. (sits down, folds his arms and sulks) Humph!

KAG: (glad) Inuyasha…

TOA: (laughs and talks in a different tone) Thanks for sparing me. (stands up, sticks his tongue out and pierces Sakura's shoulder)

KAG: Nobunaga! The toad demon is back!

TSU: Nobunaga!

KAG: Inuyasha!

INU: (still folding his arms) If I help, the lord will die.

TOA: (totters forwards) Princess Tsuyu!

NOB: (struggling) Kagome… Pay me no heed. You must take the princess and escape!

KAG: All right! Let's go! (grabs TSU's hand and runs off)

TSU: Nobunaga!

TOA totters forwards, making slurping noises. He stops and looks downwards. Nobunaga is grabbing onto his feet tightly.

TOA: (kicks NOB aside, next to INU) Move! (totters out of the room, following KAG and TSU)

INU: Fool. Now do you see?

NOB: (winces in pain) Do NOT kill him!

INU: You!

NOB: Princess…

INU remains seated and looks pensive in TOA's direction.

Sakura:( Standing over him) Come Inuyasha even you cann't just sit by and Allow an Innocent Person suffer because of a Selfish demon

Inuyasha: I could care Less what they do I just want the jewel

Sakura: You can hide behind your Pride all you want Inuyasha you can't Pretend that you don't care ( Running to find Kagome)

Running in the corridor with TSU.

KAG: Isn't there something we can do?!

MYO: (hops onto KAG's shoulder) Though a demon, he's still just toad. He should have an aversion to heat.

KAG: Heat?

MYO: Throw some hot water on him.

KAG: (stops and stares at MYO) Hot water?

MYO: Then the toad will be in agony and the real lord will be released.

KAG: (shouts) And just how do we get hot water?!

TOA: Stop! (tottering behind)

Sakura: He's coming! (Running up and grabs TSU and runs again) Something hot…! I know, fire! Is there something like a large torch?

TSU: Huh? (HIY jumps onto TSU's shoulder)

KAG: Hiyoshimaru! When'd you appear?!

HIY leaps off Tsuyu's shoulders and sprints forwards. While running, Tsuyu trips and falls. KAG stops and turns around.

TOA: I'll gobble both of you!

HIY hops towards KAG with a candle in his hands.

KAG: Fire! Good work, Hiyoshimaru!

HIY leaps onto KAG's palms and scratches his back.

KAG: It's too small…

TOA unreels his tongue and attacks KAG. It hits her bag, causing her to fall onto the floor. The contents of her bag spill out. TOA laughs smugly.

INU: (leaps from behind TOA) Wait up, repulsive toad! (lands in front of KAG, facing the toad and with his back facing KAG)

KAG: Inuyasha!

INU: Kagome, the time for niceties is over! I'll gonna get 'im!

KAG: Niceties? I know…(turns around and notices an aerosol can that spilled out of her bag) hairspray! It'll work… this will drive the toad out!

INU: (sprints towards the toad) I'm gonna get 'im!

KAG: (turns around and shouts) Sit!

INU: (falls flat-faced onto the floor) Wh-whaa…!

KAG stands up, holding her hairspray in one hand and the candle in the other. She sprays and a torrent of fire bursts at TOA. He yells in pain, transforms into a tadpole-like form and flies off.

Sakura: It worked! Inuyasha, get the fragment!

INU: (gets up) I don't need you to tell me that! Die!

INU slices the flying tadpole into two with a transformed TET, which dissipates into thin air. The Sacred Jewel fragment falls out and INU catches it. INU sheathes TET.

NOB: Inuyasha! Inuyasha! (tumbling towards INU and holds his hand)

INU: Huh?

NOB: Well done! The lord is alive! You waited until the toad was driven out! Good work! (laughs joyously)

The real lord lies flat-faced on the floor.

INU: No, I…

KAG: (gently) Just let him believe that.

TSU: (gets up) Nobunaga…

NOB: (stutters) Princess Tsuyu!

TSU: Nobunaga! (walks forward)

NOB: (shouts happily) Princess Tsuyu! (with outstretched arms)

TSU hugs the real lord tightly instead, who just stood up.

TSU: Thank you for protecting my lord husband!

Lord: Princess Tsuyu!

NOB falls on the floor.

TSU: My lord, you are your old self once more.

The face of the real lord is seen at last. He has a tiny nose, a tiny mouth and two dots for eyes.

Lord: Forgive me for all that has happened.

NOB's legs twitches.

KAG: He seems like a very kind lord.

INU: (scoffs) Hah!

[ ACT III ]

Under a tree outside the castle grounds. KAG Sakura and INU sit on a picnic mat. NOB sits further away, back facing them. HIY sits on his head.

Sakura: The toad demon's spell was broken and all the women have been saved. I'm so glad! Umm… Please cheer up, Nobunaga.

INU: I knew it… He IS a first-class fool! He was almost killed, yet he saved the life of his bitter rival in love!

NOB: (bows his head and sighs) That's true… I am the world's biggest fool. (grimaces)

INU: Oh well… But thanks to you, many were saved. Why not keep it at that?

NOB: (looks at INU and smiles, and gets up) Okay! I'm feeling quite chipper now! I'm off! (walks off)

KAG: Off to where?

INU: Nobunaga, that's…

NOB walks and falls off a ledge.

INU: the ledge!

Sakura: He really is a fool.

HIY scratches his butt and looks at Nobunaga with INU and KAG.


	9. Enter Shippo and The Thunder Brothers

**Enter Shippo Plus The Amazing Thunder Brothers**

A blue alarm clock, on the ground, strikes twelve and beeps.

KAG:(stops the alarm) Okay, three minutes are up.

INU: (immediately slurps up a bowl of instant noodles ravenously) Tastes great! Kagome, this is really good!

KAG:(stares at INU eating with squinty eyes) Oh yeah? I'm glad.

INU: (pointing to the instant noodles and kettle on the ground) Aren't you having some?

KAG:(stands up and yells, crows in the background fleeing) Listen to you! How can you eat in a place like this, the aftermath of a battle? (pans downwards to a field of skulls) You suddenly decide you're hungry and take everything out of my backpack! What's wrong with having a leisurely lunch by a pretty stream or a field of flowers? (sits back on a rock) Oh, you…! You're so uncouth!

MYO: (on INU's shoulder eating a fishcake) I must say, though, Kagome, your country has many convenient things. I was shocked at your "bicycle". But a thing that tells time and by looking at your strange foodstuffs, you do much trade with foreigners from the south.

Sakura:(happy) Wow! Myoga, you're very smart. (holds up a cup noodle in a promotional manner) However, did you know that cup noodle was invented by the Japanese? It was intended for use up in outer space.

INU & MYO: (stops eating) Outer space?

KAG:(puts down the cup noodle, excited) Yes. Humans go to outer space… (claps, remembering) Oh yeah, did you know, we even went to the moon!

INU: The moon? How?!

KAG:Using a rocket.

INU: A rocket?

KAG:(stretches out her arms far apart) It's huge (makes funny gestures on the ground) and fire shoots out from the bottom (curls up) and kaboom! (raises her hand wildly in the air)

INU continues eating, not listening.

KAG:(folds her hands and sulks) By next time, I'll have to studied up on it!

(Inuyasha looking over at Sakura Notice that she isn't Eating)

INU: Hey Sakura why aren't you Eating this is really Good( slurping down somemore Noodles)

Sakura: I am Not Hungry everything that is Happening to my Body is Making Not Hungry I don't now why.

Myoga: Well your a Full Demon Now and also a Priestess a Unigue kind of Demon some Demons don't eat as much as a Normal Human.

Kagome: I still Can't get over the change in you Sakura I mean look at you( Sakura's Looks have changed she still has Long Black hair and her Body seems to of gotten fit in the time she spent here and on her eye Lids a Blue Eye Shadows making her eyes Pop and the Kimano she is wearing is a Blue Hikama Pants and Black shirt on top with a White and Blue Sash around her waist and Black boots on her feet for Walking the sleeves are Long puffy Sleeves with veins going across the Shoulders and she has shoulder Pads and a Sword at her waist that Kaede gave her) You truely are a Demon.

Sakura:( Sadly looking at the Sky) I know and I just don't understand it all How come all my life I was Human and then I come here and I'm a Demon.

Myoga: It must of been a Seal keeping your real self from coming through and when you came through the Well it broke and Now you are a True Fire Demon.

Inuyasha: Cool ( Eating the rest of his food)

The sky suddenly darkens, similar to nighttime.

KAG:What?! It suddenly got dark.

INU: (shoots up, throwing away his empty instant noodles) What's this?!

MYO: Master Inuyasha, you mustn't litter!

Sakura: This is no time to be concerned about that!

A cyan vortex appears and twirls, closing in on them. It is almost four times bigger than them.

Vortex: (slow threatening tone) You there…! You possess the Sacred Jewel!

INU: (places his hand on the TET) What?!

KAG:A demon?

MYO: No… That's fox fire!

INU: Fox fire?!

The vortex shrinks into a small circle, which suddenly enlarges into a cute gigantic pink blob with two big eyes and four little dangling orange orbs sticking out. INU,Sakura KAG and MYO are speechless. The pink blob floats towards them.

Blob: (in a more kiddy voice) Hand it over! Or I'll kill you! (sucks at INU's head)

INU, with a 'what-the-hell' look, scratches his head and a sweat drop flow. He raises his hand and slaps the orb violently. The orb shrieks as it deflates and twirls in the air. It transforms into a circle again, which then turns into a kid with orange hair, a bushy tail and paws for feet. He falls flat-faced onto the ground.

Fox: (gets up and rubs his cheek) Oww!

INU: (reaches the kid with KAG Sakura and MYO) Huh?

KAG:A child?!

Fox: What're you doing?! You heathen! (tries to escape as INU grabs him by his tail) Hey!

INU: (raises the fox in it air) You've got a tail! Hah! You're just a baby fox in disguise!

Fox: Yea, I'm a fox!

KAG:Huh?! A fox? How cute! (moves behind INU) Let me hold him next!

INU: Why're you lining up behind me? (suddenly dragged onto the ground, the fox transforming into a stone statue weighing his hand down)

Sakura:Huh?! A jizo statue? (turns as noise is heard in the background)

Kagome: My things!

Fox: (rummages through KAG's backpack and holds up a container) Here it is! A fragment of the Sacred Jewel! (turns around to face KAG Sakura and INU, and leaps into the air) Ah-hah-hah! It's mine! Farewell! (transform in a fox fire which disappears in a puff, leaving them stunned)

KAG:He disappeared!

A skull behind them pops out a bushy tail and runs off. INU and KAG turn around. It is the fox, escaping while panting. INU clenches his fist. A 'knock' is heard. Cut to the fox sitting on the ground, pouting, with his eyes closed in indignation. A huge bump appears on his head.

Fox: My name is Shippo.

Shippo abbreviated as SHI from now onwards.

KAG sprays some medicine on his bump.

KAG:Why are you after the Sacred Jewel fragment?

SHI: (worked up) To avenge… To avenge my father!

KAG:Avenge? Was your father killed?

INU: Hmm… So you wanted to gain strength by using the Sacred Jewel fragment? (takes out the container from his clothes, KAG glares at him)

SHI: Hah! I'm strong even without the Sacred Jewel fragment!

INU: (fighting with KAG over the Sacred Jewel) What're you doing?!

Sakura: ( Sighing infuriated) Are you listening?!

INU: Huh? (stops fighting with KAG and gapes at a shrieking SHI and Sakura)

Sakura: Ignore them they are Always Fighting so talk to me( Holding the young fox demon in her Lap)

Shippo:( Surprised at the Girls Kindness begins with his tale)

On a plain, two battalion of warriors, red and white, face off. Battle cries are being sounded. Cut to the sky, where huge dark clouds appear and cover the sun. Soon the battalions are shrouded in semi-darkness. Thunder is heard in the background. The warriors of the red battalion look up.

Warrior 1: (pointing) Huh? What's that cloud?

A bolt of lightning flashes across sky and two demons fly towards them.

Pony-tailed demon: (flies on wheels, one on each foot) Ready to hunt, Manten?

Fat demon: (sits in a cloud) Yes, Brother Hiten!

The pony-tailed demon, Hiten, and the fat demon, Manten, abbreviated as HIT and MAN from now onwards.

HIT: (swings his pike) Thunderbolt attack! Witness our power!

Long bolts shoot from HIT's pike and annihilates the red battalion.

Warrior from white battalion: They annihilated the enemy in one blow! Are the beast-monsters our allies?!

MAN: Huh? Allies? Don't make me laugh! (opens his mouth and shoots out fire)

The white battalion was annihilated by Matens' fire attack. The two fly across the sky proudly.

HIT: Boy, wasn't that fun, Manten?

MAN: (combing his three strands of hair) It sure was, Brother Hiten.

HIT: I have so much power left over. The power of the Sacred Jewel imbedded in my forehead is real.

MAN: I'll say!

HIT: (sits on MAN's cloud) So let's keep gathering more and more, Manten!

MAN: Yeah! (caressing a fox pelt around his waist) We'll look high and low for beasts like this fox who possess the Sacred Jewel and beat 'em to death!

The two chuckles evilly as they fly off into the distance.

KAG rides on her bicycle along a path, SHI sits on her bagpack Sakura runs to Keep up.

Sakura:Your father possessed a Sacred Jewel fragment?!

SHI: Those two go around killing demons who possess fragments.

KAG:(stopping) Those two?

SHI: The Thunder Brothers.

INU: (appears on a tree above them) Thunder Brothers?

MYO: (on INU's shoulder) You mean, Hiten and Manten? I have heard that they are unruly, mean brothers.

INU: So what? If we defeat them, we'll get several fragments at once!

SHI: Don't make me laugh! You wouldn't be able to taken them on! You're just a half-demon, aren't you? I can smell the human in you! Just a half-demon, you should stay out of demon affairs!

Sakura:Shippo… That wasn't a nice thing to—

INU jumps down and thumps SHI on his head.

SHI: Why you…!

INU continues thumping SHI's head.

KAG:Inuyasha.

SHI: (INU stops and SHI kowtows repeatedly) Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!

INU: As long as you understand.

SHI: In penance… (reaches into his clothes)

SHI thumps a jizo statue on INU's hand on the ground and sticks a charm on it. He somersaults in the air and lands.

INU: Hey you!

SHI: (laughs) As long as the charm stays on, the jizo statue will not move!

KAG:Shippo! You're partly to blame, too.

SHI: Hmph!

KAG:Inuyasha, stop playing around!

INU: (struggles to take his hand from under the jizo statue) I can't get it off!

SHI: I don't like to play tricks on women, but I need you to sleep for a while! (leaps up and hits the back of KAG's neck)

KAG:(grabs SHI) That hurt!

SHI: (conjures a fox fire that pushes KAG away) Tadah! (lands on the ground holding KAG's container of shards) I'll use this to lure out the Thunder Brothers!

KAG:Huh? The Sacred Jewel fragments! (grabs her bow and arrow from her bicycle) Give them back or I'll get mad! (chases SHI)

INU: Kagome! Peel off the charm first. Hey! Hey you!( Sakura Coming over to examine the Scroll) Come on Sakura take it off I know you are a Priestess.

Sakura: Yes but it will take a Little time to figure out so just hang it there Inuyasha

Inuyasha: Fine

MAN is examining his reflection is a pond.

MAN: (holding a comb) If only I had a little more hair. Then I'd be popular like Brother Hiten. Huh? (noticing something rustling in the grass)

SHI: (looking back while running) He's not coming after me.

MAN: (stamps in front of SHI) Hmm… What's this? If it ain't the son of that fox I killed!

SHI: Y-You…! Hah! (gasps as he notices the pelt on MAN)

MAN: (slaps the pelt) Your father's fur is sooo warm! (laughs)

SHI: Why you…! How dare you do that to my father… Why…! WHY! (jumps at MAN)

MAN hits SHI, which send him flying off. The container of Jewel shards fall out of his clothes.

MAN: Hey, those are Sacred Jewel fragments!

SHI grabs the container but MAN steps on his tail.

MAN: You… Those are the fragments of the Sacred Jewel. Give them to me! If you don't…! (mouths a lightning ball in preparation)

SHI: Darn!

MAN laughs as he readies his attack. An arrow suddenly pierces MAN in the nose.

KAG:(holding a bow, surprised) I did it.

MAN: What? Hey, you! (tries to grab SHI who is escaping)

KAG:(draws another arrow) Don't move! I'll hit you right in the brain next!

Back with INU.

Villager: (walking by) A monster! (screams and flees away)

INU: Don't run! I just asked you to peel off the charm!

Sakura:( Using her Spirital Powers to take the spell off the Charm and then ends up taking it off) There its Done ( Picking up the scroll and Putting it in her bag)

Inuyasha: Man when I get my hands on that Little Fox( Rubbing his hands togther)

Sakura: Just remember that he is a Kid don't hurt him too much.

Inuyasha: Of course not but he will get a Beating

Back with SHI, KAG and MAN.

SHI: Kagome…!

MAN: My nose hurts!

KAG:Don't move! Shippo, come here. Hurry! (SHI runs to KAG)

MAN: (chases SHI) Why you…! Leave the Sacred Jewel fragments! Wait!

KAG:He has two fragments in his forehead! If I aim there, I can bring him down! (releases her arrow at MAN's head) Darn, I just grazed him!

MAN stops suddenly, whining.

KAG:Huh? What's wrong?

MAN: (touchs his head and two strand of hair falls off) My hair…! (tearing) How could you…?! (lightning bolt flashes across the sky and sparks emit from his mouth)

SHI: Watch out! Run! (runs off with KAG) My father was killed by that!

MAN releases his lightning attack at them. KAG and SHI fall onto the ground, sliding a distance away. A rift is seen on the ground. Kagome is unconscious.

MAN: Did I strike them dead?

SHI: Kagome, hang on!

Footsteps are heard behind SHI. He turns around, gasps and runs off.

MAN: Why, it's only a woman! Huh? (examines KAG's face and blushes) So… pretty!

Cut to SHI hiding among some tall grass. MAN carries KAG off on his cloud.

SHI: Kagome! You helped me, yet I abandoned you and ran away! (clenches his fist) D-Damn

INU: Damn that punk fox!

SHI: (appears standing on KAG's bag) Hey! I'm willing to help you. (jumps off KAG's bag) But you must promise NOT to hit me.

Sakura: Hmm? You alone? Where's Kagome?

SHI: Will you promise or not?!

INU: I won't hit you, stupid!

SHI peels off the charm from the jizo statue, which transforms into a mini statue.

SHI: (grabs the mini-statue) Now listen quietly.

Cut to INU thumping SHI on the head furiously.

SHI: (flat on the ground with many bumps on his head) You promised not to hit me!

INU: (stands and holds up SHI by his tail) Oh yeah… One more, Sacred Jewel fragments. (shakes SHI)

Three acorns, two leaves, a top, a jizo statue and the container of jewel shards fall out of SHI's clothes.

INU: (bends down and picks up the container) Good. All intact.

SHI: (struggling to get free) Will you pay attention?! Kagome's been captured by the Thunder Brothers! This is no time for that!

Sakura : Huh? Thunder Brothers? They're the ones that killed your father? You came across them?

SHI looks away in silence and INU examines him closely.

INU: Hmm… You don't look like you avenged his death. Did you hide and watch Kagome being kidnapped?

SHI: Sh-Shut up! Hurry and rescue her! Isn't she your woman?!

INU: (taken aback, blushes and thumps SHI onto the ground) Huh?! No way! (turns away from SHI and folds his arms)

SHI: Hey!

INU: (smugly) Well, I'll save her…

SHI: Huh?

INU: Well, why don't you grovel at my feet? Then I'll let bygones be bygones.

SHI: (stands up and glares at INU, exasperated) Why…!

MYO: (jumps onto SHI's shoulder) Shippo, just do as he says. You need to act like an adult now.

SHI: (clenches his fist and grinds his teeth) Grr… Why must I stoop so low?! (image of KAG carried away by MAN) But I can't save her by myself. Damn! (kneels in a kowtow position) Please help me! (kowtows while clenching his teeth)

Some noise is heard. SHI looks up and finds INU carrying KAG's bicycle over his shoulder.

Sakura: Get off your knees! Let's go! (turns around and walks off)

SHI: Huh? (looks at INU and Sakura in disbelief)

[ ACT II ]

A building lies in the middle of a mountain, enshrouded by a dark gloomy sky. Cut to MAN stirring a purple potion in a pot. A giant cleaver lies next to him. KAG lies on a bed behind him. KAG regains consciousness.

MAN: Awake, are you? (turns around)

KAG:Wh-Where am I? (notices the pot) Y-You intend to eat me?!

MAN: No! The flesh and blood of pretty, young women promote healthy hair. I'm gonna boil you down into a potion and apply it to my head.

KAG:(grimaces) Wh-hhat?! (clenches her fist and shouts) I'd rather be eaten than put on your head!

MAN: (puts down his stirrer and rushes to KAG nervously) Shh! Not so loud! If Brother Hiten finds you here, he'll really eat you!

HIT: (crashes the door, holding a vixen in his arms) Yo, Manten! You're home.

Vixen: Hmm… You don't look alike at all!

MAN: (panicking) Brother Hiten!

HIT: Who's that woman?

MAN: (stands in front of KAG with outstretched arms) She's my prey!

HIT: Don't worry, I won't lay claim on her. I've got a better woman right here! (the vixen smiles)

KAG:(thinking) He seems more human. Maybe he'll be more receptive.

HIT: Hey, Manten. Did you find a new Sacred Jewel fragment?

MAN: Huh? (puts a hand over his mouth) Errr… That's right. (clasps his hand and looks into the distance happily)

HIT: (walks to MAN, leaving the vixen at the doorway) Hmm?

MAN: (rubs his head and bows) Sorry, Brother! I found one, but…

HIT: But what? Don't tell me that you were more interested in a woman and (clenches his fist and swings it backwards) failed to get the Sacred Jewel fragment?!

Light emits from HIT's palm in the vixen's direction. Loud noise is heard and sparks fly. The vixen, charred, plops on the ground backwards.

MAN: Brother! Sorry!

HIT: You're so hopeless! If you weren't my kid brother, you wouldn't have enough lives to survive!

KAG:(thinking) Who is he?! He's so frightening!

A short while later.

HIT: What?! That fox tyke has the Sacred Jewel fragments?! (turns around and walks off)

MAN: Are you gonna go for them, Brother Hiten?

HIT: (stops) Of course! Come on!

KAG:(thinking) It's my chance to escape! (starts crawling away)

MAN: Wait! (picks up the giant cleaver and swings it at KAG)

KAG:(dodges and yells) What're you doing?!

MAN: What'm I doing?! I'm gonna kill you so you can't escape! What else? I need you to make my hair potion!

KAG:Wait! If you kill me, you won't…

MAN: Won't what?

KAG:Well… (pauses) Won't be able to get the Sacred Jewel fragments!

MAN: What?!

KAG:(thinking) I got it! I can handle the stupid one. The older brother may just go for it. (to MAN) Do you two know Inuyasha? He's quite strong.

HIT: Strong? I've heard of 'im. But isn't he just a half-demon?

KAG:He's strong! He defeated demons from high and low and has most of the Sacred Jewel fragments.

HIT: Wha…

MAN: …at?! (MAN and HIT looks at KAG)

KAG:(thinking) Good! He bit it!

HIT: (sits down next to KAG) Hey! You'd better not be lying!

KAG:(scoffs and look at HIT sideways, in a conspiring tone) Humph… Inuyasha…is in love with me.

MAN: Huh?

KAG:If you ask for an exchange, (background morphs into a flowery, sparkling one) I'm sure he'll gladly exchange the fragments for me! (looks in the distance and clasps her hands dreamily)

MAN: (background changes back) Brother Hiten, she's gotta be lying!

HIT: I think I'll believe her.

MAN: Huh?

HIT: (picks up KAG by her collar) Woman! Take us to this Inuyasha. (looks at the vixen) However… If you've been lying, your pretty face will end up black and charred. (holds up KAG's face)

KAG:(thinking) He means it… This arrogant oaf!

Cut to SHI yelling. He is in the bicycle basket while INU carries it over his shoulder running Sakura is Running behind them . The bicycle shakes terribly. INU leaps onto a rock surface, then across a few pinnacles.

INU: What's wrong, Shippo? You're screaming your head off. If you're scared, just go back.

SHI: Stupid! I'm going to avenge my father! You'd better be as strong as you say you are! The Thunder Brothers have used the Sacred Jewel fragments to increase their power!

INU: (stops suddenly on a pinnacle) Whoa…! That makes beating them even more fun!

Sakura: Still, I'm worried about Kagome!

INU: That woman is fine! She's got a tenacious streak in her.

MYO: (worried, with sweat drops) I hope so… According to rumors, those two brothers devour pretty girls immediately!

SHI: Is that true?! What'll we do? Does that mean Kagome has already…

INU: Stupid! What's pretty about Kagome?

SHI: What?! Are you totally blind?!

MYO: Yes, I think she's very pretty, too.

SHI: (clenches his hair and shakes his head, screaming) I'll bet she's already been eaten! It's all my fault!

MYO: "Pretty woman, short life." What a wise saying.

SHI: (stops and stares at INU) Inuyasha! How can you stand there looking so blank?! Kagome is a beauty! So she may already have been eaten up!

INU: So… Tell me what's pretty about Kagome?

MYO: I've been thinking this from before, but I think your perception of beauty is a little off.

SHI: (clenches his hair and shakes his head again) Aghhh! No wonder you look and dress so weird! (INU closes his eyes and clenches his teeth in silence)

MYO: I agree… A red outfit is a bit troubling. I think you should dress with a little more refinement.

INU: (exasperated and yells) Aghh! Shut up! How did the subject turn to the way I dress?!

A lightning bolt suddenly strikes the pinnacle that they were standing on. The pinnacle shatters into pieces. SHI and the bicycle falls onto the ground and tumble away. INU lands and looks up Sakura dodging over to another Pinnacle Looking up at where the Lighting came from. Another lightning bolt appears. INU grabs SHI and runs off. INU kneels on the ground and shields SHI and himself with his hand as the bolt hits the ground they were on before. The ground shatters into pieces. INU puts down SHI. They look up into the dark clouds.

HIT: (floating on wheels above them) Humph, so you thwarted me! For someone yapping out loud in front of someone's front yard, you move fast. You must be the one…Inuyasha the half-demon.

MYO: (leaps onto INU's shoulder) Master Inuyasha, that's the older Thunder Brother, Hiten.

SHI: (leaps onto INU's back and holds onto one of his ear) Hey you! Where's Kagome?!

HIT: Relax, I haven't started eating her yet. Manten!

MAN: (floats next to HIT on a cloud) Yo! (holds up KAG) Tadah!

KAG:Inuyasha!

INU: (stands up suddenly and yells) Kagome! (SHI falls off INU) (thinking) She's still alive!

HIT: By your expression, looks like the woman spoke the truth. Hand over every fragment of the Sacred Jewel! If you want to save the woman you love! (lightning flashes across the sky)

INU: (nonplussed) The woman I love?

KAG looks away, embarrassed.

INU: (staggers towards HIT and MAN) W-wait! Who said I love her?!

KAG:(turns around) Don't be so embarrassed!

MAN: (grinds his fist onto KAG's head) So you WERE lying! (KAG holds up her face and looks at him in a cutesy 'sorry-I-lied-please-don't-kill-me' manner)

INU: (clenches his fist and shouts) Who'd hand over the precious fragments just for you?!

KAG:(shouts fiercely while MAN is taken aback) What?! You intend to abandon me?!

INU: (yells) Abandon?! You make it sound like you and I are an item!

KAG:(shouts) Which is more important?! Me or the Sacred Jewel fragments?! (points a finger at INU and yells) If you dare choose the fragments, I'll rip your lips out!

HIT: Whatever! One thing seems true… You have the fragments of the Sacred Jewel. I'm gonna kill you and take 'em all! (flies towards INU)

INU: Hah! (draws out a transformed TET) You'll be the sorry one!

HIT: Thunderbolt attack! (points his pike at INU with sparks flying)

INU blocks HIT's pike with the TET and holds him off. Lightning bolts spark out from the pike and the ground starts to shatter.

HIT: Hah! I wonder just how long can you hold out against my strikes?

INU gathers his strength and pushes HIT away with his sword.

HIT: (flies further away from INU) You've got brute strength, at least. This is gonna be fun! (lightning flashes and thunder bellows in the background)

INU: (thinking) Thunder Brothers, huh? I'm getting tired of you!


	10. Phantom Showdown The Thunder Brother's

**Phantom Showdown The Thunder Brother's Vs Tetsusaiga**

In a dreamy scene of a skyful of clouds, MAN rides on a carriage drawn by a flying horse. Two beautiful girls lean on his shoulder while a bevy of other celestial maiden sitting on nearby clouds gush about MAN.

Maidens: Master Hiten is very handsome but Master Manten is do dashing, too! Those black locks…irresistible!

MAN: (with a head full of hair and a plaid) With thick locks of hair, I'm just as popular as Brother Hiten. (combs his hair and some of it fall out and onto his hand) Huh?! (his hair starts to fall off and fly away, leaving his original three strands of hair)

Maidens: (gasp) Oh dear! (gets up and flies off)

MAN: What's the matter, everyone?! Where're you going? If only I had hair…a thick head of hair! (the horse morph into a skeleton, which shatters suddenly along with the carriage) Huh?! (falls down towards the ground wailing)

Cut to MAN lying on the ground in a dark room. He gets up.

MAN: (thinking) Ever since I reached puberty, all my dreams have been the same. If only I had lots and lots of hair… (suddenly gasps, touches his head and relaxes after touching his remaining strands of hair) I may not be Brother Hiten's equal, but I'd be quite popular. Someday, I wish I could be like Brother Hiten with lots of hair and lots of girls

Scene of the Thunder Brothers annihilating the battalion of warriors.

HIT: It's time to hunt, Manten!

MAN: Coming, Brother Hiten!

HIT: Thunderbolt Attack! Watch what we can do!

Scene of KAG firing an arrow at MAN.

KAG:If I aim there, I can bring him down!

MAN: Huh?!

KAG:What?

MAN: (touches his head and two strand of hair falls off) My hair…! How could you…?!

Scene of INU facing off with HIT.

HIT: One thing seems true… You have the fragments of the Sacred Jewel. I'm gonna kill you and take 'em all! (flies towards INU)

INU: Hah! (draws out a transformed TET) You'll be the sorry one!

HIT: Thunderbolt attack! (points his pike at INU with sparks flying)

INU blocks HIT's pike with the TET and holds him off. Lightning bolts spark out from the pike and the ground starts to shatter.

HIT: Hah! I wonder just how long can you hold out against my strikes?

INU gathers his strength and pushes HIT away with his sword.

HIT: (flies further away from INU) You've got brute strength, at least. This is gonna be fun! (lightning flashes and thunder bellows in the background)

INU: (thinking) Thunder Brothers, huh? I'm getting tired of you!

[ ACT II ]

. HIT floats in the sky on his wheels. Maten and KAG are on his cloud. INU holds up a transformed TET.

HIT: Hmm… You want me to make sport of you, huh? Well, it's gonna be fun!

INU: Hah! Of all the fools who said the same thing, none are alive today!

HIT: Fine! Get a taste of my thunderbolt attack!

HIT raises his pike and zooms towards INU. The ground crashes into pieces. Cut to INU dodging the attack. INU leaps and swings his sword at HIT.

HIT: (blocking with his pike) Take that! (swings it at the retreating INU) Dodge it well or you'll die!

INU: (thinking) Hiten's thunderbolt sword attack… I can't let it touch my body or I'm dead!

SHI: (on a mound of rocks) Inuyasha… Finish Hiten for me. (looks up) I'm gonna save Kagome!

KAG:(on the cloud) Inuyasha!

MAN: (claps his hands and laughs) Go for it, Brother Hiten! I'll support you! (sparks start to emit from his mouth)

KAG:Two against one is cowardly! (shoves MAN)

MAN: Huh?! (falls off the cloud and crashes onto the ground below, creating a large hole)

KAG:I did it! (MAN's cloud becomes smaller and disintegrates) Huh?! (falls downwards)

Sakura: (pauses) Kagome!

HIT: (attacks INU who blocks) You can't afford to worry about a woman now!

INU: Kagome! Hang tough until I get there!

KAG:(falling) How am I to hang onto anything?!( Sakura using the Power of her Wind makes a Bubble come under Kagome breaking her fall) Wow Where did that come from (Looks at Sakura as she ran up to her) Oh Thank you Sakura.

Sakura: No Problem

MAN: (gets up) You bitch!

KAG:He's alive! (gets up and run)

MAN: Wait! (chasing)

KAG trips and falls. MAN approaches her, stomping.

SHI: (suddenly appears, spinning a top) Fox magic! Spinning screw top!

SHI releases the top, which lands and spins on MAN's head. It gets bigger and steam comes out as it digs into his head. MAN collapses on the ground.

SHI: (at the edge of the hole) Kagome, hurry over here!

KAG:Shippo! (climbing out) Shippo, you know such great magic!

SHI: Well… (closes his eyes, a sweat drop appears)

MYO: (hops onto SHI's shoulder) You can't let your guard down yet.

SHI: I know…

MYO: Fox magic is actually trickery.

KAG:Trickery? Then what's that? (turns to look at MAN in the hole)

MAN: (the top still spinning on his head) Owweee!

MYO: It's all an illusion.

The top becomes smaller till its original size and falls off MAN's head. He picks up the top and gets up.

MAN: Damn! That fox tyke!

Where the top spun was the spot where MAN's last remaining strand of hair is. The strand quivers a little and falls off.

MAN: Huh?! (stands) N-no! (rubs his head where the hair was) Gone! It's gone! (tears welling) My hair! (a ball of bolt starts gathering in his mouth as he looks to the sky) How dare you take my last strand of hair?!

MAN releases blow after blow of bolt balls in various directions, which destroyed trees and shattered the ground. KAG and SHI runs off. Small heaps of fire burn where the bolt hit.

KAG:(hides behind a mound with SHI) It's as though we added fuel to the fire…

SHI: Damn!

MAN: (trudging through the burning landscape) Where are you?! My hair potion candidate…and that fox tyke…! (stops near the mound where KAG and SHI hides) Where'd they go?! (walks off)

KAG:What'll we do? If we're found, we'll be killed. (turns around and peeps at MAN) I know…that arrow! Perhaps I can use it again. Shippo, c'mere!

MAN: (slows down and shoots a bolt ball at the mound which shatters it) Are you here?! (walks to the spot where the mound was) Huh? (sees an unconscious KAG lying on the ground) You bitch! Did you think you could elude me?! (picks up KAG by her hair)

KAG:(suddenly opens her eyes) Shut up, you skinhead!

MAN: What?!

KAG:Look, hair that you love! (two bundles of KAG's hair floats out and twirls around MAN's wrists)

Another KAG runs toward MAN.

MAN: Two women?!

KAG:I'm taking back my arrow!

The KAG who just appeared plucks out the arrow from MAN's nose. The hair of the KAG that Manten is holding turns into orange.

MAN: Why you're…a fox!

SHI: I'm gonna avenge my father's death!

KAG:Shippo, hold him down! (thinking) If I hit the Sacred Jewel fragments in the forehead… (says in a resolute manner) I can beat him! (raises the arrow at MAN's head)

MAN: (blocks KAG's arrow which send her to the ground and throws SHI down) Why you…! (SHI reverts to normal and he kicks him far away) I'll choke you to death! (grabs KAG's neck)

KAG:(weakly) Inuyasha…!

Sakura coming up behind Manten and Kicks him off of Kagome sending him Rolling off the Hill: Stay away from my Friends

Manten: You how dare you interfere( Runs to fight her with Her seeing her block each Move) Impressive Moves you got but Not enough( Using his Lightng to blast her away but before it hits her she dodges it)

INU: (blocks two of HIT's attacks) Kagome! Sakura

HIT: (hits INU on the shoulder with his pike) Stop looking away!

HIT drags his pike downwards forcefully, sending INU to the ground. The TET falls out of INU's hand and reverts to its rusty state. It is stuck into the ground a distance away from him. INU, wincing in pain, tries to get up but is stop short by HIT who points his pike in INU's face.

HIT: Hah! You're not what they said about you. I expected more of a fight! Weakling! How about I kill you slowly, one limb at a time?

INU: (thinking, touching his injury) I can't concentrate on him. I have to take care of Kagome first.

HIT: Look, Manten…at this half-demon! He's given up!

MAN is some distance away from HIT and INU. He's still strangling KAG.

MAN: I'm having fun here, too, Brother! (laughs) Such a Woman that can Hold my Fighting Moves soon she will Lose soon enough ( Continuing to Kick at Sakura who chops him in the Neck stunning him)

Sakura: Don't Hold your Breath

SHI: Damn! (jumps onto MAN's arm) Cut it out!

MAN: Shut up!

MAN swings and punches SHI away, while grabbing KAG with the other hand. SHI lands and rubs his scratched cheek while glaring at MAN.

MAN: (laughs) Angry, fox tyke? Well, just wait. After I kill her, I'll fleece you. (close-up of his pelt) Just like I did your old man. (SHI stares at MAN with angry tears welling in his eyes) Maybe I'll turn you into a hood. I'll use father and son until both their fur fall off!

HIT: Manten, you're becoming pretty clever with words!

MAN: (raises his head and laughs smugly) Brother praised me! (laughs)

SHI: Unforgivable! (leaps and bites into MAN's thick neck)

MAN: Hmmm? You fool! (grabs SHI's head)

SHI: (muttering though his teeth) I won't let go even if it kills me!

MAN: (tries to pry SHI off) Fox tyke… Release me! (punches him on the head) Release me! Or I'm gonna beat your head to a pulp!

Manten hits SHI's head repeatedly. SHI starts to cry in pain, but struggles to hang on.

HIT: Manten… Watch out or you'll soil his fur with blood. Then he won't even make a hood.

MAN: All righty, Brother!

Cut to close-up of SHI biting onto MAN, wincing and crying. Cut to back view of INU.

INU: Damn! I may not be the nicest guy around (stands) but you two are making me sick! (digs his claws into his shoulder wound) Blades of Blood!

HIT: (taken aback but blocks the Blades of Blood with his pike handle) Fun! Keep attacking!

INU runs and grabs the TET, which transform. He throws it at HIT, who dodges.

HIT: Fool! Where're you aiming?

INU: I did it!

HIT: What?! (turns around)

The TET pierces MAN in the chest, who was behind HIT. MAN yells in pain and collapse on the ground, releasing KAG and SHI Sakura Backs up from him.

HIT: M-Manten!

KAG:(picks up an unconscious SHI) Shippo! Tetsusaiga! I must get it to Inuyasha! (tries to take the sword from MAN's body)

SHI: (murmurs) Father…

KAG:Yes…I must get Shippo's father's body.

HIT: (zooms towards KAG who is holding SHI, While Sakura Holds his father's body and TET) Manten!

INU: (yells anxiously) Kagome! Sakura Hurry and get away from there!

HIT: (sends a bolt at KAG) Damn! (KAG and SHI are sent flying with the attack, TET lands near MAN) Manten! (lands and holds up MAN)

MAN: Brother Hiten… My hair's all gone! It's no use living.

HIT: What're you saying?! Hang on and be strong!

MAN: Your locks are just like Dad's. I wish I inherited Dad's looks.

Cut to an image of the Thunder family when the brothers were kids. Thunder-Papa is a dignified person. Young HIT smiles and looks at a baby MAN, who is in Thunder-Mama's arms. HIT looks like Thunder-Papa while MAN looks like Thunder-Mama.

MAN: (narrating) If only Mom was a little prettier with more hair. I wonder what Dad saw in Mom when he married her… Huh, Brother Hiten?

Cut to present.

HIT: It doesn't matter how you look! You're my dear, little brother!

MAN: Thanks, Brother Hiten. When I'm reborn, I thought I'd wanna be a fuzzy caterpillar. With hair all over my body. But I don't think so. When I'm reincarnated, even if I don't have any hair at all, I still wanna be born as your kid brother. Is that all right, Brother? (closes his eyes and bows his head)

HIT: Manten! Manten?! (MAN doesn't respond)

Cut to INU running to KAG Sakura . SHI lies unconscious on his father's body.

INU: Hey, are you alive?

KAG:(gets up) Sorry, Inuyasha… I couldn't get Tetsusaiga.

INU: Is that what took you so long?

KAG:Sorry… After you rescued me.

INU: Fool! Don't worry about such a thing! Even with a sword, no way would I lose to that beast!

Cut to HIT and MAN.

HIT: (softly) Manten… (raises his head and yells) Manten is dead! (cries hysterically) Poor thing! (hugs MAN's head) I'll always be with you! (bites into MAN's head, his eyes glow an eerie red)

Pans downwards to INU and KAG, who are looking at HIT.

KAG:(horrified) Is he eating his brother?

MYO: No. Hiten is synthesizing the Sacred Jewel fragments into his own body. Master Inuyasha, you must be very careful. He now has the power of five Jewel fragments. (hops onto INU's shoulder)

INU: (deadpan) I got that, Myoga. But where were you until now?

MYO: Err…

KAG:(deadpan) Probably hiding out in a safe place.

INU: (points an accusing finger at MYO) You only appear when it's convenient! I've been thinking about smashing you one day!

MYO: Oh… Stop quibbling about minor matters.

INU: Watch out!

A huge light appears behind them. INU picks up KAG, SHI and his father and leap out of the way. Sakura Flips over his head and Lands behind him It was HIT's mega-bolt attack at them, which created a hole in the ground they were on.

HIT: (appears on top of the hole) You…dared…to kill my dear kid brother. I won't let you get away with it!

INU: (thinking) The power in the thunderbolt sword is increasing! Five fragments combined into one is a formidable force! Kagome, take Shippo and get as far as possible!

KAG:Inuyasha!

INU: Hurry!

KAG:(nods) 'Kay! (takes SHI, his father and her arrow and runs away)

HIT: I'll avenge my kid brother! Prepare yourself! (swings his pike which sends a huge orb of lightning bolt at INU)

INU: (staring at the incoming orb) It's too powerful! I can't repel it!

MYO: Master Inuyasha, use the sheathe of Tetsusaiga!

INU: The sheathe of Tetsusaiga?!

MYO: It will repel the bolt without fail! Now use it!

INU: Are you sure?! (whips out his sheathe and braces it in front of him, which diverts the bolt around INU instead)

HIT: What…?!

INU: Th-this is…

MYO: Just as I thought. This is a sheathe that keeps Tetsusaiga's power in check. It should be able to repel thunderbolt power. (wipes a sweat of relief) My hunch was right.

INU: You mean, you weren't sure?!

MYO: Well… That was a close call for me since I couldn't get away. Look, we got away with our lives intact. Let's make our escape!

INU: Don't be ridiculous! I can use this! (runs towards HIT)

HIT: Die! (sends another lightning orb at INU)

INU: If I attack right to the core, I can beat him!

INU leaps through the orb using his sheathe as defense. He prepares to attack HIT. INU suddenly cringes and yells in pain. HIT had attacked him in the spine from the back.

HIT: Who's core?! (INU falls on the ground)

Cut to KAG who is hiding behind a boulder with Sakura. SHI is nearby, lying unconscious on his father's body.

KAG:Inuyasha!

SHI: (wakes and hugs his father's head, thinking) Father's fur…

KAG:Shippo, you're conscious.

SHI: Kagome… Where's Manten?

KAG:Inuyasha killed him. But now, his brother Hiten…

Cut to INU and HIT. HIT attacks INU several times, who block them with the sheathe.

HIT: Wanna be burned to a crisp… Or chopped up like salad!?

Cut to KAG and INU.

KAG:Inuyasha is tired.

SHI: His opponent can move through the air with ease.

KAG:Hiten has wheels… (notices the arrow in her hand) That's it!

Cut to INU running away HIT.

INU: (thinking) Due to the Sacred Jewel fragments, even his speed is picking up!

Cut to KAG, who searches her clothes.

KAG:If only I had a bow…

SHI: Leave it to me! I must repay my debts or my father will scold me. (somersaults into a puff of smoke)

KAG:(thinking) You can transform into a bow! (SHI transformed into a orange curly thing) Or are you a snail?

SHI: (sweat drop) A bow.

INU is slashed across the chest by HIT. KAG holds up SHI the bow and aims at HIT.

SHI: What's the matter? Shoot quickly!

KAG:I only have one arrow and my shot haven't hit too often.

Sakura: I'll lend you my power, too.

KAG:Thanks, Sakura! (closes one eye and shoots)

INU grimaces in pain as HIT prepares to attack him again.

HIT: Die!

Close up of HIT's left wheel broken by KAG's arrow.

KAG:I got him!

HIT pauses in midair.

INU: Now! (stands up and grabs Hiten's pike)

HIT: Are you stupid?! (bolts from the pike surges at INU)

MYO: (appears near KAG) Impossible… No matter how strong Master Inuyasha is what can he do by grabbing hold of the thunderbolt sword?!

KAG:Myoga, when'd you come here?

MYO: (hops up and down) Oh goodness, let go, fool!

INU: This sheath is only…in the way! (throws away the sheathe)

MYO: (falls head down on the ground, with huge bump) No! You stupid fool! Who told you to let go of the sheathe?!

INU: (swings his fist) This way's better! (punches HIT in the face, who falls backwards) Did you feel that, you imbecile?!

KAG:He slugged the guy?!

Sakura: Simple, but amazing!

MYO: (hops in a circle) Leave it to Master Inuyasha! Now it's a duel of physical strength! Give 'im one-two punch!

KAG:Weren't you just calling him a fool?

HIT: (gets up and wipes his face) It's the first time someone's hit me in the face! (a blue glow emits around him)

KAG:He's about to explode!

SHI: He's in such a passion!

HIT: (zooms towards INU) This is the end, you! (raises his pike)

INU slides and grabs the sheathe. He blocks HIT's attack just in time. HIT's continues pushing the pike on the sheathe with both his hands, and it cracks.

KAG, SHI sakura & MYO: The sheathe has a crack!

HIT: Just because this half-demon caused so much trouble…! (pushes some more)

MYO: No! If the sheathe breaks in half, even the powerful Master Inuyasha…

KAG:Will lose?! (notices TET near MAN) I must get Tetsusaiga to Inuyasha…!

SHI: All right! I'll go! (runs off)

KAG:Shippo, don't move! It's too dangerous! (grabs SHI's father and chases) Wait, Shippo!

Sakura: No Come Back( Running after them)

HIT turns around and notices SHI Sakura and KAG running towards MAN. He frowns and bolts start to foam out of his mouth.

INU: (thinking) Dang it… He can use Manten's power as well…! (yells) Watch out! Run!

HIT shoots a burst of bolt from his mouth at SHI Sakura and KAG. A loud explosion is heard and the screen is filled with smoke. SHI's father's body is tossed into the air. Cut to INU and HIT.

INU: Kagome!

HIT: Serves you right!

INU: Kagome!

KAG, SHI and his father lay unconscious amidst flames.

HIT: Looks like they're dead, both the kid and the woman.

INU: Why you…! (stands up and pushes back HIT) Unforgivable! (yells and punches HIT)

HIT: (slides backwards) Why you…! (thinking) You're just a half-demon! Yet he's fighting like a real demon!

INU: I refuse to die until I kill you!

HIT: Has the blood gone to your head since the woman has been killed? Stop acting so stupid over some silly woman! I'll teach you the pain and sorrow of one who has lost his only dear, little brother! (runs and attack INU with his pike, who blocks with his sheathe)

MYO: (a crack is heard) It's going to break! (more cracking sounds)

HIT: (thinking) I've won!

INU struggles to hold back HIT. Suddenly a throbbing sound is heard and TET flies towards them.

INU: Tetsusaiga! (grabs it)

MYO: The sheathe has summoned the sword!

INU: (throws the sheathe away and swings the sword) Tetsusaiga!

INU raises TET and swing it downwards at HIT violently. HIT holds up his pike to block, but he and his pike are slashed into two by TET. HIT stares at INU in shock, and falls on his knees.

HIT: (thinking) I've lost…! To a half-demon… Lost…

HIT's body disintegrates and five Sacred Jewel fragments fall onto the ground. INU kneels and look at them.

MYO: Master Inuyasha… Sacred Jewel fragments.

INU: Damn… If only I had defeated Hiten earlier…

A blue glow appears behind INU.( Seeing Sakura,Shippo and Kagome in a Blue Sheild)

KAG:Inuyasha…

INU: Kagome… (turns around)

KAG and SHI, who is in her arms, are engulfed in the blue light. They look at INU with serene and contented expressions.

KAG:Inuyasha… Thanks for everything.

SHI: I'm happy that my father's murder has been avenged.

MYO: (leaps onto INU's shoulder) Ohh… Those are the souls of Kagome and Shippo. They've come to bid a final farewell.

Sakura:( Glaring at Myoga) You are an Idoit My Powers is what Kept them safe

INU: What?! (the glow suddenly blows upwards) Wait! (runs towards KAG and SHI) Don't go! (grabs KAG's hand)

KAG is shocked by INU's gesture. The blue light zooms upwards and twirls into the shape of a fox.

INU: (stares at the disappearing light, yelling dramatically) Kagome! (notices something and looks down) Huh?!

INU is still holding onto KAG's hand. KAG and SHI are normal again.

KAG:(shocked and speechless) Yes…

INU: Huh?! (looks at KAG with huge eyes) You're alive?

KAG:(stuttering) Go where?

The blue glow finally disappears into thin air.

SHI: (looking at the glow, thinking) Father… He protected us with fox fire with Sakura. (smiles)

MYO: Hmm… From what I saw that was undoubtedly fox fire that shot out from the fur.

INU: (face twitching) They weren't the souls?

MYO: Well, err… That was that and…

KAG:(notices INU's hand on hers, blushing) Umm…

INU: (scoffs and throws off KAG's hand, embarrassed) Besides, why'd you get so sappy on me?! (turns around and folds his arms) If you're gonna die, die! If you're not, don't die! Just be clear! (blushing)

KAG and SHI look at INU with wide eyes Sakura is standing behind them Giggling in her hands.

Daytime, along a path. INU walks in front, with folded arms. KAG, pushing her bicycle, follows. SHI stands on the back seat Sakura walking behind them.

KAG:Inuyasha… What's the matter? Why are you so angry?

MYO: (on the rim of the bicycle basket) He's embarrassed that he misunderstood something in the heat of passion. Master Inuyasha is still very naïve. (INU glares and raises a fist at MYO threateningly) Oww… (dashes into the basket)

INU: Shippo, why don't you go home already?!

SHI: What?! Why can't I stay with you?!

KAG:Let him stay, Inuyasha. Shippo is all alone.

SHI: Yes, yes! I'm actually a very cute kid.

INU: Keh-hah! You only act the good kid when it's convenient. Shippo, when're you going home?! (pronouncing Shippo in a deliberate manner)

SHI: (whining) Kagome, he's being mean!

Sakura:Inuyasha, be nice!

INU: Ha!

KAG:Sit!

Sound of INU crashing on the ground.

MYO: Still so young…!


	11. Sakura's Journey

**Terror Of The Ancient Noh Mask**

KAE:(narrating) Possession of the Sacred Jewel bestows tremendous power upon demons and others with evil in their hearts. My sister Kikyo had died trying to seal its powers. However, she was reincarnated as a young woman named Kagome and returned to this world. And now, the journey begins for Inuyasha, a half-demon with a human mother, and this young woman from the modern age.

[ ACT I ]

Daytime, near the Dry Well in the feudal era. KAG appears on her bicycle, among the bushes. She looks around suspiciously.

KAG:(determined look) All right… Now! (pedals furiously towards the well)

INU: (suddenly appears and zooms in front of the well) Hold it, Kagome!

KAG:(brakes the bicycle) Huh?!

INU: Are you trying to escape?! What about the Sacred Jewel?!

KAG:Move! I have a test tomorrow! I'm in the 9th grade! I've been missing all my cram classes for high school, too! At this rate, I'll miss too many classes to graduate! Hey, what're you doing?!

INU holds up a huge rock with both hands over the well.

INU: Without this well, you can't return to that strange other world! (aims at the well) I'll destroy it!

KAG:(shouts sternly) Sit!

INU stops suddenly.

KAG:Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!

INU jerks into a different pose with each sit.

KAG:SIT!

INU falls flat on the ground, the boulder crushing his back.

KAG:I'll be back in three days. So don't you dare follow me! (jumps into well)

Sakura walking out of the Woods and seeing Inuyasha under the Boulder on his back runs over and Magically uses her hands to Lift the rock off of him and then throwing it away bending down to Inuyasha: Inuyasha are you Okay.

Inuyasha: Of course Not Kagome made me sit with the Huge boulder on top of me ( Trying to get up but failed with a Groan) Ouch My Back.

Sakura:( Rubbing her Hand over his back to ease his Pain) This should help a Little bit( A Bright light coming from her Palm healing the Pain in his back) There that should be good for know.

Inuyasha: Dang that was pretty good Thanks Sakura now if I can get my hands on that Kagome I will make her pay for all those Sit commands

( Feeling something bite on her Neck she Hits it with her hand and sees that the Person is Myoga)

Sakura: Myoga is it why do you have to do that.

Myoga: I Love tasty Blood and yours taste sweet like Strawberries.

Sakura: Well why are you here do you need something.

Myoga: I've come to see you actually I would Like you to travel with me to some place and I need you to come alone.

Inuyasha: No way not alone she is not besides we have look for jewel Shards.

Myoga: No Inuyasha this a special Task that she Must do alone to Prove her strength and destiny so Would you like to come Lady Sakura

Sakura: Well I feel I could use the chance to find out more about what I've become and Inuyasha without Kagome we have No chance to find jewel shards so we can use the chance to just be ourselves don't worry I will be okay.

Inuyasha: Okay Fine but make sure to come find me when you need something Sakura.

Sakura: Thank You Inuyasha well I will see you all very soon

After Myoga told Sakura that she needed to go on a Journey to find out her Bloodline making sure that she had some stuff for the road and that Kaede gave her some Herbs to use in case of emergency so on her way out of the town to whatever Place that Myoga is taking her to for three Hours non stop they come upon a Dark Forest( Looking around and Not sensing any danger keeps on going until she reaches the Middle where there is a Shrine in the Middle of the forest

Myoga: Lady Sakura we should rest Here for the Night.

Sakura: Right Myoga So how long will it take to reach our destination

Myoga: Just another Hour or two just settle down and rest eat some lunch while we rest.

Sakura:( Taking out some fruit, Cheese and Bread shares some with Myoga eating their food Looking around in the Dark forest she has felt Strange sense they have enter she Notices some Lights up ahead) Myoga is that a Barrier that I see.

Myoga:( Focusing on the Lights and begins to be afraid) Oh No Lady Sakura I think we Might have enter the wrong Territory I'm Afraid I led you to Danger.

Sakura:( Putting her food away Stands up) Myoga whats going on where have you led me too

?: You are in the Western Lands Young Woman You have No Premisson to enter these Borders( Holding a Sword up in her face)

Sakura:( Turning around to face a Demon in fine Clothing) I am So Sorry My Companion Myoga has somehow Led us astray without realizing( Bowing to the demon Guard) Please if there is any way we can talk to who ever owns these Lands.

Demon Guard: You will Have to come with me we can't allow you to leave now that you have trespassed on these Lands.

Sakura: Okay I will come with you

Demon Guard: We need all your Weapons Lady No Funny business either or we will be force to Bind your Powers.

Myoga: Hey Now there is no need for such Brutily

Sakura: Okay( Giving him her sword and Bow and arrows where he gave them to one of the soldiers behind him)

Demon Guard: Now Lets Go( Taking her by the arm and Marching them up the hill through the Barrier where Sakura Never before felt such Shocking Power but she feels like she has Sense this Power before but where)

The Guards are traveling in front of Sakura when they come upon a White beautiful Castle Sakura never seen such beauty walks behind them Gazing around at the flower beds and fountains in the front leading to The Castle door as soon as they come to the Maine Hall they stop in front of the Maine room doors tells the guards to wait here.

Sakura:( Sighing afraid of what could happened to her or who could be the Lord of this Castle watching as the soldier come out of the door Grabs her by her Arm and then Pushes her in the door Harshly where she lands in front of the Lord Gasping as she Landing badly on her wrist( Looking up and she is Shocked that the Lord is Sesshomaru Afraid but with Manners Lowers her head.

Sesshomaru:( Shocked at finding the Intruder on his grounds is None other than the Fire Demon One he has thought about since she Healed him the other day but Down to business) So you are the Person who trespassed on my Lands so What was your Purpose for doing that Speck.

Sakura: I Um My Friend Myoga was taking me to a Place where I can Learn more about my Bloodline when we came upon the Forest in front of the Castle and I had No idea that we trespassed on your Lands( Bowing down to him) I am truly sorry My Lord we meant you no harm.

Sesshomaru:( Smiling Softly and a Little over powered by the Fact he Know had her under His Mercy) So You had No idea of what Land you stumbled on No Matter You are here Under my Rule for Know So For Know take her to a Room and Make sure that a Bath and some clothes are brought and when Dinner is served I will then decided your Punishment( Nodding to a Guard who took Sakura's arm and Pulling her out of the room) Jaken.

Jaken: My Lord Sesshomaru what is your will

Sesshomaru: You will Make sure that she is Looked after her until I decide her Punishment Just keep an Eye on her so she doesn't escape and Report everything she does back to me.

Jaken: Yes My Lord I will do what you ask of me( Even though I don't want to)

Sakura sitting in her bath that the Maids has drawn for her and thinking of what transpired in the Last Hour being captured by Lord Sesshomaru's Guards Washing all the sweat and grum off and washing her hair feeling a Little Scared of what he Plans on doing with her Putting her arms around herself a Maid comes in and Helps her out of the Hot springs and helps her into a White silk kimono with Blue Flowers on it and a Blue Bow at the waist and her hair is Brushed and left Flowing down her back and the Maid telling her that its dinner time alone with the Lord walking behind the Maid as she leads her to the Dining hall feeling a little Nerves about being around Sesshomaru

Maid:( Sliding the Door open for her) Lady Sakura is here My Lord.

Sesshomaru:( Sitting a the head of the table keeping his eyes on Sakura at all times watches as she sits down at the other end of the table and watches as she nervously fiddles with her hands) You may leave us now Yuki I have Much to discuss with the Fire Demon.

Maid: Yes My Lord( Walking out of the door and sliding it back shut)

Sesshomaru: Sakura so you are here in my domain and trespassed on my lands Not knowing where you ended up and the Last time we met you were Helping my Brother take the tetsusagia from me and then out of the Blue you saved my Left arm by Healing it What was your Purpose of that( Growling with Anger and Hunger) Where you trying to find my weakness and then Backstab me in the Back tell me.

Sakura:( Afraid and a little Confused) NO I can Never do that I saw someone Hurt that needed to be healed What Inuyasha Did cutting off your Arm is something I'm not used to seeing in my Life so Something inside me needed to help you It wasn't to destroy your Reputation or pride I just felt like I needed to it didn't matter who you are.

Sesshomaru: Even when I told you I didn't need your help you did it anyway( scratching his Claws on the Table from feeling something Punch him in his Stomach from such a Hunger for her but he Ignored it and then Looking at her with Red eyes)

Sakura:( Seeing his eyes Glow red Lowers her eyes to the table) Forgive me Please What I did was Only from a wish to do Good Nothing more it was Never about Killing you or Nowing your Weakness That is Not who I am

Sesshomaru:( Thrusting his arm out and throws all his Food on the ground rushes over to her and grabs her by her Neck and Holds her against the Wall beside the door Sakura Gasps with Fear grabs his Hand where he is Squeezing her neck)

Sakura: Lord Sesshomaru Please I don't mean No harm( Gasping as she Feels him dig his Claws into her Neck as he gets close to her face Breathing on her)

Sesshomaru:( Knowing his Demon is so close at that Moment Knowing that it's from the desire to take her and Mark her as His Leaning his Lips close to her as he Kisses her)

Sakura:( Closing her eyes as he Takes her Mouth deeper and feeling him Lay her down on the Floor and scratches his Claws up her Leg and he continues to Kiss her but a Change comes over him as he forces himself off of her back up and Pulling her to her feet)

Sesshomaru:( Confusion and Regret) Forgive me Something has been wrong with me I guess its my Mating season and I am afraid Now is not the time for me to be around you now I am No longer Angry for you saving my life and my Pride So I need your Forgiveness( Kneeling before her feeling Such Hunger and desire for her even though Now is not the time he will one day Make her his but not now)

Sakura:( Awed at this Beautiful Man and Lord bowing before her she Puts here hand on his shoulder) Please Don't do that I have forgiven you a Long time ago

Sesshomaru:( Standing and Gazing at her) Well You are a Guest at My castle and if there is anything you would Like from me Ask anything and I will do it.

Sakura: I have searched for Information about My Bloodline and what I've become you see I am from the future and at first I thought I was Human until Me and my friend passed through the well and Now I find myself Looking Like this even My Body has changed and I have no idea what I am.

Sesshomaru: I've got a Library in my castle full of Scrolls about all kinds of Demons and I know that everything about your bloodline is their Tomorrow I will help you look for it for know I'll Have a Maid take you back to your room.

Sakura: Thank You So Much( Walking to the door and turns back to look at him and then leaves out of the room)

Sesshomaru standing where he was thinking about what Almost happened that even though he Longs to make her his he had More things in his Life at the Moment to think about Like his brother has the tetsusaiga and sooner or Later he will have the chance to get it from and knowing Sakura will be there will make it that Much difficult to finish what he started

(Sakura after a Good night sleep finds herself much rested realizing that its Morning all ready and sees a Maid waiting for her to get ready and to meet Sesshomaru in his Library walking inside the door looking as he is reading a Scroll turns to look at her Dressed in a Blue kimono and her hair is in a Braid he shows his desire for her but shakes his head)

Sesshomaru: You look rested tell me what is it that you hope to find about your ancestors.

Sakura: Everything Like what makes them Royalty and the Powers to use the Elements and that I'm a Priestess and A Demon I just need to know How I'm this way and other things.

Sesshomaru: Well that is simple enough Long ago there was a Kingdom of Red Demons like yourself You remember when I transformed into my Demon Part of me I turned into a White Dog but you are different Instead of White you turn Black and Red the sign of your Royal Destiny is on your For head the crescent Moon the Powers to wield the Elements and heal others there was Once a Sword that Protected the fire Demon Kingdom until they were Killed out of betrayal Long ago and after that there was No sign of it until now Inside a Cave inside the Forest Lies the sword imbedded in a Rock I've found it before but Like Tetsusaiga it is Spelled Only You can touch the sword.

Sakura: Wow Amazing is there a way that I can go to this cave can you show me the way(Excitement in her voice)

Sesshomaru:( Smiling Softly at her excitement) Yes I can take you there and after you find the sword I will help you wield it.

Sakura: Thank you So Much Lets go right now.

Sesshomaru: First we eat some breakfast and then we will head out.

Sakura: Okay breakfast First.

Sesshomaru and Sakura eat breakfast then they started out to the cave where sesshomaru said that it Lies near the Middle of the Forest where the shrine is that she saw the other day wondering that maybe she would have Made it there without knowing Sesshomaru after leading her to the cave finds her standing next to him and she comes to his shoulder and before he even gets close to the entrance he was flown back because of a Barrier.

Sakura:( Gasps runs to Sesshomaru) Oh Sesshomaru are you alright

Sesshomaru:( Shaking his head from the Hit from the barrier and feeling the strong Power from within) Amazing the sword still has its strong Aura It won't let me Pass you will have to go in without me.

Sakura: Its Okay I kinda figure that would happen so I came prepared( Closing her eyes she says a Prayer and Puts her hand to the barrier and it disappears) There its gone Now we both can enter the cave.

Sesshomaru:( truly Impressed with her skills as a Priestess and a Demon stands up and Walks a head of her to the cave and she follows him in) It should be around the Corner there will be a Waterfall and Spring and inside the water the sword will be.

Sakura: Okay(Following Lord Sesshomaru into the cave and around the corner until they come upon the waterfall and Spring Gasping she stops) Wow this is Beautiful I will never forget this Place.

Sesshomaru: Yes amazing (Pointing to the Waterfall) There behind the water fall you will see the Rock that the Sword is imbedded in you must go alone this time I will wait for you.

Sakura: Don't worry about me I will be fine( Walking over to the water fall and jumping quickly behind it getting wet she finds the Rock Slab that a Sword is sitting stepping up to it and sees the sword it has a Blue Handle with Gold Strings around the Halt the sheath has Leaves and veins on it Pulling on it until finally she takes it and then Runs back to Sesshomaru who is still is standing where she left him) I did it The Sword is Mine Now.

Sesshomaru: Yes It is Come Lets get back to the castle and I help you train with it for a while and then you will have to go back to Inuyasha.

Sakura:( Sadly smiles at him) I know even though we have different Plans I hope this makes us Friends

Sesshomaru:( Looking back at her Angry) We can never be friends Sakura.

Sakura:( Hurt in her Heart) But why if it's because Of Inuyasha and Me Saving you I can't tell you how sorry I am for everything.

Sesshomaru: No I meant that you and I are Not meant to be friends for What I'm feeling towards you is Not Friendship Feelings I have this desire to Make Love to you all Night long and Making you mine forever

Sakura:( Feeling his words right down to her heart) You feel that way for me I thought you hated the way I make you feel.

Sesshomaru:( Kissing her on the Lips then Pushes her away Softly) I hunger for you but for Know we have to keep our distance My Path now is of supreme Conquest and I can't alter that Course Now regardless How we feel for each other right now.

Sakura: I understand Sesshomaru it's the same with me I promised Kagome and Inuyasha I will help them find jewel shards I don't need them but Its to help my friends out Our Paths are different so we have to go where our hearts dwell at the moment.

Sesshomaru: Yes Lets get back to the castle and train you with your New Sword and then when the time comes to leave I will have a lot of things for you to take on the road so you won't starve

Sakura: Alright( After we got back to the Castle they eat Lunch and then Sesshomaru as Promise helped her Learn the Powers of the sword One ability is Fire Blast the technique to destroy demons in one swing and the Second Power is Thunder Wolf it shoots Thunder electrocuting anything in its Path another ability it has the Power to create Wind and Last but not least it can create a Barrier Protecting anyone that needs it The sword I decided to call is Earthlink because it has the Power to control Elements they just got done and got ready for Dinner

Sakura: Thanks Sesshomaru for helping me find Answers and My Sword Now I can Protect myself better.

Sesshomaru:( Standing in front of her) Well it will have to do for you because I won't be around to Protect you so I better Not hear that you where in danger I will not be Pleased Your Protection is My Concern

Sakura: I will Protect myself Sesshomaru Don't worry I hope you will find what you are Looking for( Sadly Smiling)

Sesshomaru:( Staring at her with Longing) Someday when My Quest has ended I will find you and I will make you Mine No other Demon will Touch you but me Your Body will belong to me Make sure Nobody lays a Hand on you.

Sakura:( Blushing) I won't Sesshomaru Nobody will ever Want me any ways I have never been good with other Men they have always stay away from me.

Sesshomaru:( Pulling her in his arms Caressing her face as he kisses her lips softly) Nobody Will get the chance to appreciate you but me and someday I will show you but for know we have to Part our ways My guards will escort you until you reach the Border.

Sakura:( Tears in her eyes) Thank you for everything

Walking out of the castle and into the forest with Sesshomaru's guards and Jaken following her to the border and Looking back once in a while to see Sesshomaru watching her leave jaken is walking behind her and amazed that Lord sesshomaru has managed to find Love even for a Moment a little grateful for the Lady Sakura for giving Love in return Sakura after waving to the guards and watching them walk back to the castle with Jaken turns around and Makes her journey Back to Kaede's village Maybe One day her and Sesshomaru will cross paths again Someday.


	12. Mystery Of The New Moon

The Mystery Of The New Moon And The Black hair Inuyasha

_Sakura after Traveling from Lord Sesshomaru's Castle surprisingly in tact from Not being Killed by him and he seemed a Gentlemen and I can't help feel something that i've never thought I would feel for anyone the handsome Lord has done a number on My heart without knowing about it maybe soon they will cross paths again Walking back to Inuyasha and learing along the way all the technigues she needed for her New Sword thanks to Sesshomaru's training he was so impressed with her skills as a Fighter he even gave her a New Kimano to fight in it is just Like Sesshomaru's outfit with the White overcoat and Blue Pants with Black boots and the Sleaves are Long and stops at her wrists and the design on the front of her shirt instead of red flowers on Sesshomaru's Shirt her's is Veins from a Tree and Peddles from a Rose the design looks like what her Sword has with Flames and Veins the Silk Bow around her waist is Green and blue Sakura's hair is in a Pony tail with Ringlets falling on the side of her face and her sword is striped to her back walking into the familar grounds of Kaede's Village she begins looking around for Inuyasha and Kagome seeing someone in red run up to her as she walks up to them Shippo surprised to see her runs up and Jumps on her to hug her( Laughing at the Little Demon)_

_Sakura: Shippo How have you been_

_Shippo: I've been good what have you been doing._

_Sakura: Training( Looking at Inuyasha who is surprised to see her walks up to her gazing at the sword on her back)_

_Inuyasha: That Sword off your Back it smells like its a Strong Sword Let me look at it._

_Sakura:( Pulling the sword out of the scabrred The Sword unlike Tetsusiga's it can turn into two swords in one One sword has veins and Water Flowing on the blade and the other is Flames and Wind the sword has curved tips on the top( Inuyasha surprised and Intrigued takes on from her)_

_Inuyasha: This is amazing where ever did you get it._

_Sakura: I found in a Forest Protected by a Barrier it was a Test that Myoga sent me on to see if I was strong enough to get the blade and Somehow I managed to win the Sword the sword is call Earthbane it has the Power like me to use the Elements and can create a barrier I am its true Owner._

_Myoga: Your a Fire Demon only those of true Royal Blood are able to touch the sword._

_Inuyasha: How come I'm able to touch it then._

_Sakura: That is because you are a Dog demon anyone else other then Our Kind and Humans touch it they will get Burned to Ash( Shock on Inuyasha and Shippos face when they heard that Inuyasha gives her sword back) Hey its a Spell I put on incase someone stole my sword just incase its just like your Sword Inuyasha any demon that touches it will be Struck by Lighting._

_Inuyasha: Good Nobody else is ever touching my sword( Clutching his sword at his side)_

_Sakura:( Looking around for Kagome) Where's Kagome _

_Inuyasha:( Irritatintion on his face) She went back to her time to go to School she is so annoying We are trying to find jewel shards and we haven't found any yet because she keeps going back._

_Shippo: Yeah and I kinda miss her its been three days_

_Sakura: Oh I'm sure we will see her soon maybe we should just wait by the Well while you go get her Inuyasha._

_Inuyasha: Why do I have to get her._

_Sakura: You and Kagome are the only ones who can go back to my time so its got to be you that goes to get her._

_Inuyasha: Fine I will go and get her wait at the Well( As he Runs off flying through the air)_

In KAG's school. The bell rings. KAG grabs her bag and runs. Eri, Yuka and Ayumi are cleaning the classroom.

Eri: (holds up a blackboard duster) Hold it, Kagome! You're on clean-up duty, too!

KAG:(stops) I have to meet someone! Sorry, please overlook it this time!

Yuka:Someone? As in, boy?

Ayumi: Oh dear…

KAG:I already told you, there's no one like that! (looks at her watch) I'll make it up to you!

KAG rushes off. The door of the classroom suddenly opens and Hojo walks in. KAG bumps into him. A bamboo thingy falls out of the present in Hojo's hand. It falls onto the floor. KAG looks at Hojo.

Hojo:It's good for your health. Step on it.

KAG:Hojo?!

Eri: He seems nice…

Yuka:But a bit individualistic.

Ayumi: Hmm…

Hojo:Do you like movies, Higurashi? Wanna go… Just you and me?

KAG:W-what?!

Yuka, Eri and Ayumi rush to KAG's side and pulls her away excitedly.

Yuka:Hey!

Eri: Kagome!

The four of them stand in a corner of the classroom.

KAG:You mean, as in a date?

Ayumi: What'll you do, Kagome?!

Yuka:Will you go?

Eri: Why don't you, Kagome? You've never been on a date, have you?

KAG:Huh?!

Ayumi: Have you really, truly, never been on a date?!

KAG:(stutters and shouts) Don't be silly! Of course, I've…! (thinking seriously) …never been on a date…

Cut to KAG standing next to Hojo, circling her shoe on the ground nervously.

KAG:I guess I'll go.

Hojo:Really? (walking out of the classroom) Okay then, this Saturday. It's a date!

KAG:Huh?! (thinking) Darn! I'm off to the other world… What was I think, making a promise like that?!

Fade to the Dry Well. INU stands on the rim of the Dry Well. KAG is carrying her heavy haversack.

KAG:Umm… Do you think I can come back on Saturday?

INU: I don't see why not.

KAG:Really?

INU: (holds KAG's haversack, lifting her up) I don't know what day Saturday is, though. (scratches his head)

KAG:(closes her eyes and sighs) Oh…let's go.

INU drops KAG into the well.

[ ACT II ]

INU, KAG Sakura and SHI are in a boat, traveling on a river.

KAG:(looks in the distance, exclaiming) It feels so good! (points in the water) Look, fish!

INU: Hey, Kagome! We're not here to have fun!

KAG:(puts her hand over her eyes) Okay, okay! (in a air-stewardess tone) Let's see…I don't detect any signs of Sacred Jewel fragments here.(Looking at Sakura) I am so glad you came back Sakura it was kinda boring hanging around guys all day

Sakura: Happy to be back( Even though as she Looks at Inuyasha she can't help but think about another silver hair Person Sesshomaru ever since she left him its like a Part of her went dead inside)

Close up of SHI slouched over the boat, with swirly eyes. He looks unwell and moans.

INU: Shippo… You're a demon! Don't go getting seasick!

SHI: I feel terrible!

INU: Jeepers… No one's taking this seriously! (notices something) Huh?

Sakura:What?

A thick bundle of spider web spans across the river, in front of them.

INU: Spider webs?

KAG:Such long strands…

INU sweeps the web with his hand. A bundle of web sticks onto his hand and he claws at it with his other hand angrily. He glares at the remaining strands and clenches his fist, looking worried.

MYO: (jumps onto INU's shoulder) Master Inuyasha, is something wrong?

INU: Nothing. Huh?

KAG:Someone!

Pans upwards to reveal a girl on a cliff edge.

Girl:Don't come near!

She walks backwards and a black thing attacks her. She dodges and falls downwards, shrieking. INU jumps and catches her in his arms. INU lands on a rock by the river.

Sakura:(snaps her fingers) Nice catch!

The black thing retreats into the forest on the cliff.

INU: What was that?

Girl:(looks at INU) Umm… Thank you for… (notices INU's ears) Let go, you demon!

The girl slaps INU on his head and INU loses his balance. Both of them fall into the water.

KAG sprays antiseptic on the girl's arm which was grazed. They are on land, by the river. INU, sits by the river and, brushes his clothes angrily. KAG, SHI Sakura and the girl sit near INU, around a fire.

INU: Of all the nerve!

Sakura:Err… What was that just now?

Girl:A demon called the Spider Head. It started living in this mountain just after the spring. Several villages have already been attacked. It traps humans in its web, then devours them. It's a frightening demon!

KAG:I see… Inuyasha, let's save them.

INU: Any sign of Sacred Jewel fragments?

KAG:I didn't sense anything from that Spider Head just now.

INU: Then let's go… I want to cross the mountain before nightfall. (gets up)

KAG:But there is a demon! How can we just pass?!

INU: Hey! I'm not hunting down demons just for goodwill towards man!

KAG:I know, but… (thinking) Usually, he'd at least check it out.

Girl:(gets up) I'm going home. No way will I be beholden to a demon!

SHI: He saved you! What an ingrate!

Girl:Shut up! (walks off and climbs up the cliff using a vine) I hate demons!

The girl struggles with the climbing, and the vine snaps. She plops on the ground.

Sakura:(claps her hand, embarrassed) Let's at least see her home.

Evening. The group walks up a staircase leading to a temple. The girl piggybacks on INU, both of them sulking and refusing to face each other.

KAG:Huh! It's that temple, right?

An old priest shuffles out of the temple slowly.

Priest: Nazuna? Who are these people?

Nazuna abbreviated as NAZ from now onwards.

NAZ:(punches INU in the face and gets off) Master! (shoves INU aside and runs to the Master)

Nazuna's master abbreviated as MAS from now onwards.

MAS:Huh?! Were you attacked by the Spider Head?

NAZ:I went to put flowers on the graves and I've gone and brought these wicked demons to the temple, too… I'm sorry.

Sakura: (irked) Are you still on that?!

MAS:Demons, huh?

INU: Keh! (looks away, in scoffing tone) Calm down! We're leaving right away!

MAS:Oh no… You can spend the night at this temple.

NAZ:Master!

MAS:(place his hand on NAZ's shoulder) Now, go and prepare supper.

NAZ:(disappointed) Yes. (walks off)

MAS:Forgive her rudeness. Nazuna's parents were killed by the Spider Head. I've been taking care of her since…but she has a terrible fear of demons.

KAG:Umm… Are there a lot of Spider Heads in the area?

MAS:As more and more men die in war, the number of Spider Heads seems to increase. In leaps and bounds…

KAG:Leaps and bounds?! (tugs INU's sleeve) Say, let's take up his offer to spend the night here.

INU: (folds arms and look away) Why do I have to let some stupid demon control my life?

MAS:I have sealed this temple with sacred sutras, so the Spider Heads cannot enter. You can rest easy.

KAG:(laughs happily and taps INU's shoulder) You see!

INU: (exasperated) I guess I have no choice.

KAG laughs happily.

Sakura( Staring at the Master of the temple with Suspions laging behind Inuyasha concerned turns back at her)

Inuyasha: Hey Sakura what's wrong sense something.

Sakura: Its from that Priest I am sensing something off about him are you sure we should stay.

Inuyasha: Yeah its No use going anywhere else tonight and if there is trouble we can handle okay.

Sakura: Okay alright Lets go Inuyasha ( Still Feeling a Little Nerves for Some reason)

Nighttime, in a room in the temple. The group are having dinner.

SHI: (lies on KAG's haversack with hands on his tummy and rice on his face) That Nazuna has a sharp mouth, but she sure can cook.

Sakura:Huh?! I thought you disliked her a while ago.

SHI: Well, a woman who can cook can't be all that bad.

INU: (looks into the night, worried, thinking) Night has fallen.

KAG:Say, Inuyasha… Is something the matter?

INU: No… (KAG hovers near his face) What?

KAG:Inuyasha… Could you be… (pauses and INU gets uptight) Afraid of spiders?!

SHI: (jumps into the air and changes into a cute spider) Boo…! I'm not a…

INU grabs SHI and slams him on the floor.

KAG:Am I wrong?

INU: Absolutely!

INU walks out of the room.

KAG:Where are you going?

INU: Shut up! I'm going to sleep alone! (turns around, notices something, thinking) Damn… I'm losing my sense of smell. (pans sideways to reveal many pairs of red eyes peering form the trees and bushes) We're surrounded Sakura was right I knew we shouldn't have stay here.

Suddenly, skinny people with long limbs and spider heads jump from the trees and land in front of INU, KAG and SHI.

Sakura:Aghh! Spider Heads!

Two more spider heads appear behind KAG.

SHI: (jumps up and latches onto KAG's arm) This side, too!

MYO: (on INU's shoulder, holding a bowl and a soup) There may be many of them, but they're not formidable opponents. It's just a post-meal exercise for you, Master Inuyasha!

INU: (unsheathes TET) Dang that priest! Whatever happened to his sacred sutra seals?!

Cut to NAZ running hurriedly along a corridor.

NAZ:Master! Master, the Spider Heads! (finds MAS face down on the ground with spider webs all over him) Master!

Cut to INU-gang. INU is slashing at some Spider Heads with a rusty TET. They spew webs at INU, who waves them away Sakura using her Fire Blast against some of the Spiders on the Walls coming at them)

KAG:Inuyasha!

INU: Kagome! Shippo! Make your escape!

KAG:(worried) But…!

INU: Shut up! I can ward them off alone!

SHI: (on KAG's arm, looking worried) What's with him today?

Sakura:Why isn't Tetsusaiga transforming?

More Spider Heads surround INU and spew webs at him. He has a hard time trying to fend them off. He is mostly covered in web, particularly over his head.

INU: Damn!

SHI: Foxfire! (attacks some Spider Heads with foxfire)

The Spider Heads back away and KAG tries to drag INU from the scene. She has a difficult time as the web on INU are also stuck on the ground.

KAG:Inuyasha!

Sakura: Get away! (burns the web on the ground with fire blast)

Cut to NAZ and MAS. Spider Heads loom in the background.

MAS:(struggles weakly) N-Nazuna… The seals have been broken! My sutras can no longer ward off the Spider Heads!

NAZ:(tears welling) Master… (cries) Master…!

INU-gang runs in a dark forest. INU still has some web over his head and hair. They stop in a clearing.

Sakura:I think we're safe now.

INU: Damn!

KAG:Inuyasha… What's wrong? (reaches for the web on INU's head)

INU: Shut up!

KAG:Something's wrong with you today! (tugs at the web)

INU: (pulls away the web) You guys had better worry about yourselves first.

INU's hair appears black.

KAG:W-what's happening to your hair?

INU: (sits under a tree and remove the last bundle of web) If you think I can protect you as usual, you're wrong!

SHI: (shocked) What's this…?

KAG:Inuyasha…right?

INU: Quit staring at me!

SHI: (plops on INU's head and tugs) Your dog ears are gone!

Sakura:You look just like a human…

INU: And my fangs and claws are gone, too! (throws SHI off)

KAG:What's going on, Inuyasha?

MYO: (appears on KAG's shoulder) Half-demons like Master Inuyasha lose their demon power for a period of time.

KAG:Myoga!

MYO: Because this is a life-threatening period, half-demons never reveal this weakness to anyone. For Master Inuyasha, it turns out that it is this night of the new month when the moon is dark.

Sakura:When the moon is dark… (cut-scene of the planetary movement of Earth, Moon and the Sun) The start of the new month when the moon isn't visible? And today is that day.

MYO: (hopping on INU's shoulder) Master Inuyasha… Why didn't you at least inform me?!

INU: If you knew, you'd have run off somewhere by now.

MYO: (pauses and folds his arms defensively) Well… Have you so little faith in me?

INU: (holds a pointing finger) I have little faith in this period of time!

KAG:(serious tone) What about me? If I had known about your weakness, I would never have insisted that we journey into this den of demons! Have you so little faith in me, too?!

INU: (shouts) I don't trust anyone! (folds his arms and look away) That's how I've lived until now! You have no right to complain!

KAG:I'm sorry. But… (tears welling) I just thought you could open up to me a little… (starts sobbing)

INU: (shocked) H-hey! Don't cry!

KAG:(stops crying suddenly and points an accusing finger at INU) It's because you're so proud and stubborn that we're in this terrible mess right now! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

INU: What?!

KAG:I can't believe that you're so stupid!

SHI: (back facing the two, looking determined and clenching his fists) If Inuyasha is a powerless, mere mortal, I'm the only demon that can protect everyone! I must be strong!

Sakura: Excuse me Shippo I am Demon too and Will take care of this

Shippo: Oh Right well I'll help

Something rustles in the bushes and SHI shrieks. He dashes back to Sakura and cowers next to her, scared. INU stretches out a hand to hold SHI and grabs TET.

SHI: Here they come!

NAZ appears from the bushes.

KAG:You…!

Sakura: Nazuna!

KAG:I'm so glad you're safe!

NAZ:(falls onto her knees) Please… Please save the priest!

KAG:What? The priest?

NAZ:That…that demon is strong, isn't he?

INU: I thought you said you hated demons? Go rely on that priest's sacred sutras.

NAZ:What happened to you? You look like…

INU: Keh! I've just turned human for a while!

KAG gasps loudly suddenly.

Sakura: What's the matter?

KAG:I forgot my backpack!

INU: Forget it!

KAG:(softly) The Sacred Jewel fragments are in there…

INU: What?!

KAG:S-sorry!

INU: Here! (thrusts TET at KAG) You and Nazuna can wait here! Even if Tetsusaiga won't transform, you can hit Spider Heads on their heads!

KAG:(takes TET) Inuyasha…

INU: All right, we're going back to the temple, Shippo and Sakura!

SHI: (gasps worriedly) Huh?! Me, too? (bows and looks serious)

Cut to close up of SHI clenching his fist and teeth.

SHI: (determined) I have to be strong…

Zoom out to reveal INU walking away from KAG and NAZ, grabbing SHI by his clothes in his hand Sakura following behind them

SHI: Be strong…!

Back in the temple. A hand reach into KAG's haversack and takes out the container of Sacred Jewels shards. The person laughs. Suddenly, a loud bang is heard and several pieces of wood fly at him. Zoom out to reveal that it is MAS who was taking the shards. One of the wood breaks the bottle and the Jewel shards fall onto the ground.

Sakura: (appears next to the broken door) Priest! So you are the mastermind behind this!

MAS:I heard rumors that a half-demon was roaming around with fragments of the Sacred Jewel…

MAS's neck becomes longer and fangs appear around his mouth. SHI jumps on the ground and grabs the Jewel shards. Before he manages to take all of them, MAS stretches his long neck around and crashes the ground near SHI. He sucks in the four remaining shards. SHI runs to INU.

SHI: (pointing) Darn…he took some of it!

MAS:(stretches out his hand and grabs INU's neck, pinning him on a pillar) And of all the luck…you fell into my trap just when your powers are gone!

INU: (grabs MAS's hand) I may not have any demon power, but my human strength can beat your brains out! (struggles free from MAS's grip)

INU leaps towards MAS to attack, but MAS spews a bundle of web at INU, pinning him on the ground.

SHI: Foxfire! (throws a foxfire at MAS's hand, who slaps him into the air)

INU: Darn! (struggles with the web around him)

MAS:Pretending to be human is quite a burden…

MAS transforms into his true form, with a hemisphere of web-like limbs around his body. His body is in the middle of the hemisphere..

MAS:Die! (stretches his long neck towards INU and bites into his shoulder)

INU winces in pain and his head slowly droops backwards.

Sakura: Inuyasha!

MAS:Now then, I'll take the Sacred Jewel fragments!

SHI: (frozen in a trying to escape pose) No…

MAS:Then you, too…

NAZ and KAG enter the room. KAG holds TET in her hands.

NAZ:Master… Why? (covers her mouth in horror)

KAG:He tricked you.

SHI: Kagome… Inuyasha is…!

INU is frozen and his body is turned sideways in the web.

KAG:Inuyasha!

Sakura Rusing over to Climb up the Legs of the Spider begins Breaking the Legs that has Inuyasha with her sword

Inuyasha: Don't waste your strength Sakura just Protect Kagome me for me

Sakura: I won't let you die Inuyasha you need to fight more

KAG:If Myoga appears at a time like this, it must mean we have a chance.

MYO: Huh? What do you mean?

MAS:You've taken in quite a bit of my toxin. Soon, you'll start to corrode from the inside!

NAZ:No… Master…

KAG climbs up MAS's limbs towards INU.

INU: (weakly) Kagome… Run…

KAG:(reaches near INU) No!

INU: Idiot! Listen to me!

KAG:I REFUSE to run away by myself!

KAG leaps towards INU with the TET outstretched. Tears glisten and flow out from her eyes. INU is shocked to see her crying. KAG dissipates the web tangling INU with the TET and they both land on the floor, near Sakura SHI and NAZ.

KAG:Hurry, outside! (looks at the door)

SHI: (Spider Heads gather near the door) Not outside!

NAZ:(pointing) There's a small room in the back of the main hall!

The group starts to run to the room.

MAS:(chasing) As if you can get away!

The group enters the small room. NAZ drags INU inside. SHI closes the door.

MYO: Kagome! Thrust the Tetsusaiga into the door!

KAG:Huh?!

MYO: Hurry!

KAG thrusts TET's blade onto the door. Outside, MAS touches the door and sparks appear, burning his hand.

MAS:W-what?! Damn!

Back to inside. INU lies unconscious on the ground.

MYO: Tetsusaiga's power will ward them off for a while.

KAG:(holds INu's hand) His hands are cold… Inuyasha, hang on! Inuyasha! Inuyasha!

Sakura: I can use my sword to Create A Barrier so that it can Protect us just hang on( Thrusting her sword in the floor and watches as a Blue Barrier appears around the room)

Shippo: Your Strong lady Sakura

[ ACT III ]

In the room, KAG kneels next to INU, who is lying on the ground. NAZ sits near the door, leaning on a wall. SHI is sleeping near Sakura.

KAG:Just because I insisted that we stay here…

NAZ:It's not your fault.

KAG:But I…!

MYO: (leaping on INU's neck) I'll suck out the poison! (sucks INU's blood and gets bigger, almost the size of SHI) Hello… I've put on a few pounds here… (rolls over near SHI) Now it's up to Master Inuyasha. (tired from the sucking)

KAG:He's perspiring so much… (takes out a handkerchief from her pocket and wipes the perspiration off INU's forehead. INU opens his eyes) Sorry, did I wake you?

INU: No… Kagome… (turns his head away from KAG)

KAG:Yes?

INU: Why? Why were you crying?

KAG:You mean, a while ago?

Flashback of earlier in the episode when KAG cried while rescuing INU.

KAG:I… I thought you were going to die.

INU: Crying…for me? (pauses) Let me use your lap.

KAG:(surprised) Huh? Okay. (nods)

Cut to MYO Sakura and SHI sleeping. As time passes, MYO gets smaller and smaller until he is his original size again. Cut to NAZ sleeping by the door. Light rays start to enter the room through the windows. Cut to INU sleeping on KAG's lap.

KAG:Do you feel a little better?

INU: (with eyes still closed) You…smell nice.

KAG:(blushes) Huh? What? You said you don't like my smell.

INU: That…was a lie. (rolls his head nearer to KAG)

KAG:(thinking) What's he saying?! Oh dear… Why is my heart pounding so hard? (to INU) Hey, Inuyasha… (INU dozes off) He's asleep. (crumbles of the ceiling fall onto the group) What…?!

Sakura: (wakes up suddenly and looks around,) What's that?!

MYO: (wakes and looks around) Probably the priest's doing. How's Master Inuyasha?

KAG:He's not recovered yet!

More pieces of the ceiling fall down. Sakura awake uses her Swords barrier to block the wood from Falling on them

NAZ:Watch out!

The group cover themselves as pieces of the roof fall onto them. MAS reaches his hand inside the room and grabs SHI by his leg.

KAG:Shippo!

MAS:(raises SHI upside down, high up in the air) I'm taking possession of the remaining fragments! (shakes SHI)

Jewel shards fall from SHI and MAS grabs them with his other hand. He throws SHI back at KAG, who grabs him. MAS then puts the shards into his mouth and swallows them. Cut to NAZ who notices the TET near her. Cut to the skin of MAS peeling off, revealing a dark grey skin and bulging yellow eyes. He laughs hysterically.

NAZ:(holds TET) Hey, you dared to steal the Master Priest's body!

MAS:There never was a priest. All of this was to lure the half-demon who possessed the Sacred Jewel fragments.

NAZ:You…killed my father and the rest of the villagers?!

MAS:You served me well…thinking that it was all part of a vendetta.

NAZ:How dare you!

NAZ attacks one of MAS' feet with TET, but only dull clanking sounds are heard. MAS grabs NAZ and raises her into the air.

MAS:(squeezing NAZ) You need not fear the Spider Heads anymore. Once dead, you'll become one of us!

NAZ:(struggles weakly) Damn him… Dad… I was such a fool… (weakens and drops TET)

TET falls downwards and a confident looking INU grabs it. He is standing up, much more stronger than he was before.

INU: You're pretty determined for a human.

NAZ:You…?

Sakura:(shocked) Inuyasha!

MAS reaches out four of his hands and grabs INU. INU has a smirk on his face and doesn't even flinch.

KAG:(worried) Inuyasha!

SHI: (notices the appearance of light rays) The dawn is breaking!

MAS:(raises INU to his eye level) You're just a human right now!

INU: What a fool you are!

Cut to silhouette of INU against a rising sun. His eyes turns red and his body pulses. Cut to close-up of his hair turning back to silver.

MAS:Why you… Back to normal…?! Well, before you transform, I'll get rid of you!

INU is now back to his usual self.

INU: Will you stop touching me with your slimy, ugly arms?! (claws at MAS' hands which breaks) The moonless night is over! (raises TET which transforms)

MAS:The demon sword also transformed.

INU: (yells) You got that right! (flies towards MAS with TET in attack position)

INU slashes MAS three times. Cut to INU standing on the ground. MAS' body suddenly falls apart and explodes. The Spider Heads minions also dissipate with the impending light from MAS' body. Fade to a white screen. Fade to a large piece of Sacred Jewel shard falling on the ground. It forms almost a quarter of the original Jewel orb.

Sakura:The fragments of the Sacred Jewel? (kneels next to the shard with SHI) It calcified inside the demon's body.

INU: Jeepers… Is that all we have?!

KAG:It's quite a lot.

[ ACT IV ]

Daytime at a riverbank. INU, KAG Sakura and SHI are in their boat, while NAZ stands on the riverbank.

NAZ:This far is fine. The village is close by.

KAG:Really? Then take care.

NAZ:(looking uncomfortable) Inuyasha… Thank you. I'll remember that there are good demons, too.

The boat moves along the river.

INU: (folds his arms) Forget that! All demons are bad.

NAZ:(shouts) I won't forget, Inuyasha! I won't forget you!

INU: (looks at NAZ sideways and turns his back towards her) Keh! (pauses, then raise his hand and wave goodbye without turning around)

Fade to INU sitting at the front of the boat, with arms folded. KAG Sakura and SHI sit behind him.

KAG:(thinking) Inuyasha…seems to be okay.

Fade of flashback of last night.

INU: (on KAG's lap) You…smell nice.

Cut to present. KAG looks intently at INU, with her face resting on her hand.

KAG:(thinking) I didn't hear wrong, did I? Was he really serious? I want to ask him…

INU: (notices KAG looking at him and turns around) Huh?! (raises a fist at KAG) What're you staring at? Got some complaint?

KAG:(a I-give-up-expression, thinking) Forget it. He's still the same.

Cut to SHI slouched over the back of the boat, with swirly eyes, looking seasick.

SHI: Ughh… Inuyasha… Let's stop and rest.

INU: Sure! Get over the seasickness and I'll stop.

SHI: Inuyasha… Turn this way…

INU: Huh?!


	13. Kikyo's Stolen Ashes

**Kikyo's Stolen Ashes**

Nighttime in KAE's village. A ball of light suddenly appears and zooms the village. It flies by and slices off two tree trunks. Cut to KAE sleeping in her hut. She is woken by the noise. Cut to the village courtyard. The light stops on top of the village gate and reveals a sinister looking old woman with a scythe slung over her shoulder. Kaede arrives at the scene and shoots an arrow at the woman. She shrieks and slices the arrow into pieces with a swing of her scythe.

KAE: Who is that?!

More villagers arrive with their bows and arrows. The old woman flies towards the village temple. KAE and the villagers pursue her. Cut to the temple, where some of the villagers are slashed by the old woman. KAE arrives with other villagers.

Villager 1: (to the injured villagers) Hey, are you all right?!

Old Woman: (examining a grave) Here it is… Right here! There's no mistake! (grabs some soil on the grave) Just enough moisture… (squeezes the soil) And the soil is good, too.

KAE: (draws an arrow) Intruder! I asked who you are?! Identify yourself!

Old Woman: (digging at the grave) Silence! I just have some business with the urn buried here! Once I possess it, I'll leave this sore sight of a village!

KAE: (thinking) So… She knows what's buried here!

The villagers point their spear at the old woman.

KAE: Leave immediately! Else I'll show no mercy!

Old Woman: (steps forward) You talk too much, you stubborn ignorant old woman!

The old woman scratches her scythe with her nails, making a sharp screeching sound. The villagers cover their ears in pain. KAE fires her arrow and the old woman slices it into two with her scythe.

Old woman: (angry) Didn't I tell you not to interfere?!

The old woman leaps and swings her scythe. It sends blades which destroys the grave. An explosion ensues and destroys the temple gates. One of the blades hit KAE on her forehead and she winces, backing off.

Villager 2: (stands in front of her, blocking) Priestess Kaede!

The villagers are cut by more blades. The old woman reaches into the soil and takes out an urn.

KAE: (struggling) T-that is my sister's…! I will not let you have it! Not a demon like you!

Old Woman: (laughs) I am the demoness, Urasue! Kikyo's ashes are now in MY possession!

She transforms into a current and flies off into the night sky.

* Urasue abbreviated as URA

[ ACT II ]

INU sprints across a dark forest.

KIK: Inuyasha!

INU turns around and is hit by an arrow, pinning him on a tree. He winces and reaches for the arrow.

INU: (thinking) Damn! Who is that?!

A woman stands in front of him, with a bow.

INU: (thinking) That's…Kagome? No, it's not… That's Kikyo… The one who bound me to the tree!

KIK looks at him in hatred.

Cut to INU waking up suddenly. He is on a tree branch.

INU: (relaxes and looks at his hand) A dream… (wipes his forehead) Brought back ugly memories.

INU looks down at KAG Sakura and SHI, who are sleeping next to a campfire. Cut to INU next to KAG, looking at her.

INU: (thinking) They look alike… Kagome looks exactly like Kikyo.

KAG wakes and notices INU. She yells and slaps him. SHI looks for a while and goes back to sleep.

KAG: (yawns) Inuyasha? (INU gapes at her in shock) Stop scaring me like that! I thought you were a scary demon.

INU points to the slap mark on his face.

KAG: Huh? Did I punch you just now? Sorry!

INU: Nope, not like her at all!

KAG: What is?

INU: Not one little bit!

KAG: What're you talking about?!

INU pauses and looks away.

KAG: What is it, Inuyasha?

INU: Nothing!

Sakura: Can you two Not Fight Right Now some of us Like to Sleep for once Thank You.

Kagome: Sorry Sakura.

Inuyasha: Humph

A gust of wind blows. URA flies across the sky above them.

INU: What's that?

KAG: What? A demon?

INU: (thinking) What is it? I'm getting the scent of new blood… Hold it… The smell of that blood…

Daytime in a forest. KAG is cycling, SHI in the basket. INU leaps onto a rock in a river Sakura is running along side of him.

Sakura: What's the matter, Inuyasha? Why the sudden urge to go back to the village?

SHI: (turns in the basket) I'm still sleepy! (yawns)

They approach KAE's village. Cut to KAE getting out of her hut, with a bandage over her head and her arm in a sling. She is carrying a bow.

Woman: Priestess Kaede, you mustn't move yet!

KAE: Never mind! It's not a serious wound.

KAG: (reaches KAE) Granny Kaede!

KAE: You…?

KAG: What happened to you?

INU: (lands and scoffs) So you're still alive.

Cut to KAG helping KAE up the stairs to the temple. INU and Sakura follows behind.

Sakura : I guess not even a flesh wound will keep you down.

KAE: So, you caught the scent of my blood on that demon.

INU: Look, think of your age and take it easy!

KAG: (thinking) So… He wanted to return because he was worried about old Kaede.

The group examines the remains of URA's destruction last night.

KAG: What's this?

KAE: This used to be my sister, Kikyo's gravesite.

Sakura: A grave, here?

KAE: I was not strong enough to stop her.

Flashback of last night when URA took KIK's urn.

URA: I take possession! (transforms into a current and flies off into the night sky)

Fade to present. INU looks at the grave intently.

KAE: My sister had unusually strong powers, even for a priestess. If her ashes get into the hands of some demon, who knows for what evil purpose they will be used?

INU turns around and walks away.

KAE: Inuyasha!

INU: (stops) Forget it! Kikyo and I were enemies. (touches his chest) Have you forgotten who shot an arrow into my chest?

KAE: You're right…

KAG: (thinking) I heard that happened fifty years ago…

Flashback from episode 1.

Villagers: It's Inuyasha!

INU leaps into the sky while trapped in a net. He slashes at the net maliciously and frees himself. Grappling hooks are shot at him, but he dodges easily. Cut to a temple, INU grins evilly and looks at a necklace with a pink orb that glows. He grabs it. Villagers barge it, throwing spears at him. One of the weapons knock into a lantern and the temple catches fire. INU escapes through the roof. The temple roof explodes.

KAG: (voice-over) Inuyasha the half-demon wanted to take the Sacred Jewel and become a full-fledged demon. When he came to the village to take the Jewel, the priestess, Kikyo, shot a sacred arrow which held him fast to a tree.

INU: Hah! Now that I have this, I'll become a real demon! (looks intently at the orb on the necklace, and lands)

KIK: (drawing an arrow) Inuyasha! (fires)

INU turns back while running, and the arrow hits him in the chest, pinning him to a tree behind him. The necklace falls out of his hands. The priestess look at INU determinedly.

INU: (weakly) Ki…Kikyo…! Why, you…! (raises hand, struggles for awhile and becomes unconscious)

KAG: (voice-over) But in that battle, Kikyo would lose her life.

Cut o KIK wincing, clenching the orb on the necklace tightly and falls onto her side.

Young KAE: Sister!

INU sits under a tree.

INU: (thinking) Demoness Urasue… She didn't just steal Kikyo's ashes. I could smell the dirt from the grave… Just what is she up to?

KAG: (walks to INU) Let's go, Inuyasha.

INU: (looks away) Where?

KAG: (sits next to INU, say nicely) Don't you feel sorry for Kikyo, that her grave has been violated? Forget that you were once bitter enemies. Kikyo died long ago, right?

INU glance at KAG and looks away.

KAG: (glares at INU and grabs his hair) Hey!

INU: What?

KAG: (mad) Since yesterday, you've been avoiding looking at me!

INU: (glances at KAG, pauses and looks away) It's nothing…

KAG: I know! It's because I look like Kikyo! That's why you don't like me, right?!

INU: (grabs KAG's hand) It's not…!

KAG: (looks at INU's hand on hers, thinking) Huh?

INU: (looks at KAG with soft eyes, gently tone) It's not like that. (face moves closer to KAG's)

KAG: (thinking) W-what? (blushes, waves her hands frantically and shouts) W-what is it?! (pushes INU)

INU falls and rolls backwards. KAG turns to her side and clasp her hands to her chest, blushing.

KAG: (thinking) W-what was that just now? What? What was that?

INU: (stomps to KAG, yelling) Darn! What're you doing?!

KAG: (trembling) Y-you're the one!

INU: What did I do?!

KAG: (noticing) Huh?( Noticing Sakura walking up to them)

Sakura: Are you guys Done fighting

Kagome: Yes sorry we will try to get along.

Inuyasha: Whatever she started it.

KAE walks towards them with a horse.

KAG: Granny…

KAE: I am also a priestess. I will take back my sister's ashes with my own hands. Inuyasha, at least tell me in which direction Urasue is headed?

INU: Do you wanna die, old woman?

KAG: (chiding) Inuyasha!

KAE: Well, I'll have to go to find out.

KAG: Granny Kaede, you mustn't! You're in no condition!

INU: It's useless to stop her! That's why I hate dealing with old people! (takes the horse) I'll get Kikyo's ashes back. And I'll be sure to bring home your bones, too. (walks off)

KAE: Inuyasha, thank you.

KAG: Granny Kaede, may I come along? (runs a few steps forward)

KAE: Kagome?

KAG: (looks at INU, thinking) Inuyasha's eyes just now… He wasn't seeing me…

Cut to sunset. The group travels along a Grand-Canyon like landscape. INU leaps among the boulders, KAE sits on her horse and KAG on her bicycle with SHI at the back Sakura has been keeping up by Running beside Kagome's bike.

KAG: (looks at INU, thinking) He was seeing Kikyo inside me.

INU looks into the distance.

Night time. The group settles around a campfire. KAE is asleep in KAG's sleeping bag. SHI is sleeping on KAE. KAG and INU sit across each other, around the fire Sakura is Sleeping on a Make shirft Sleeping soundly.

KAG: (softly) Granny and Sakura are asleep.

INU: (closes his eyes, folds his arms and lies on a rock face) You'd better get some sleep. We'll attack tomorrow.

KAG: So soon?

INU: I can smell it… She's not far. (lies on his side)

KAG: Inuyasha…

INU does not reply.

KAG: He's asleep.

Flashback from episode 1 when KAG first met INU by the tree where he was sealed.

KAG: (voice-over) When I first saw Inuyasha, he was sleeping, too. Actually, he was bound to a tree… But to me, he looked like sleeping peacefully. I thought he hated Kikyo…

Flashback of earlier on.

KAG: I know! It's because I look like Kikyo! That's why you don't like me, right?!

INU: (grabs KAG's hand) It's not…!

KAG: (looks at INU's hand on hers, thinking) Huh?

INU: (looks at KAG with soft eyes, gently tone) It's not like that. (face moves closer to KAG's)

Background fade to a rosy pink, while INU continues holding onto KAG's hand, looking into her eyes.

KAG: (voice-over) Inuyasha's eyes…weren't the eyes of hatred.

Back to present.

KAG: (thinking) My heart is still pounding. I wonder if Inuyasha… Maybe Inuyasha…actually was in love with Kikyo.

Daytime. SHI yawns and washes his sleepyface at a spring.

KAE: (background) We must retrieve Kikyo's ashes as soon as possible!

The group continues traveling. INU stands on KAE's horse.

KAE: I have a dreadful feeling about this.

INU: Well, it's too late now, isn't it?! If you didn't want the ashes stolen, why didn't you just scatter the ashes into the river? You stayed sentimental and kept hanging on to them and see what happened?

KAE: Inuyasha, how do you feel about a grave? A grave is not simply a place to bury a body or ashes. A grave is necessary for the hearts of ones who are left behind.

INU: Hearts of those left behind?

Cut-scene of memories of KIK. She stands on a hill, overlooking the village.

KAE: (voice-over) My sister was born a priestess. And she used her special powers for the good of the villagers. She kept demons away from the village and battle illness and famine countless times, encouraging the people around her. Even after her demise, the villagers have not weakened, they are resolved to live.

Cut to image of KIK's grave.

KAE: (voice-over) However, man is weak. Danger and uncertainty can weaken his heart. The grave was a place of reassurance. A place where hearts could find peace.

Back to present.

KAG: (looks at INU, thinking) Hmm? Just like that time… Inuyasha is thinking of Kikyo… Inuyasha was in love with Kikyo. But she shot an arrow into him and he was bound for fifty years… (stops cycling) I feel really sorry for him.

INU notices KAG stopping and turns around to look at KAG.

KAG: (looks at INU with sad eyes, thinking) It was unrequited love… Unrequited love…unrequited love! (starts to tear)

INU: (squints and yells) What's with you, Kagome?! (leaps onto the bicycle basket) That look gives me the creeps!

KAG: Eh?

INU: Why're you looking so sorry for me?!

KAG: (laughs uneasily) Oh, sorry! I was thinking nonsense.

INU: Huh? What?

KAG: Well…

INU: (fierce) What is it?!

Cut to KAG cycling really fast. INU is on the back of the bicycle.

INU: Well… What were you thinking?! Hey!

KAG: Oh, shut your mouth!

(Sakura rolling her eyes at them she walks over to Kaede's Horse)

Sakura: Excuse me Kaede may I please sit up there with you on the Horse I am getting tired and the last I need is to keep listening to Kagome and Inuyasha fighting again.

Kaede: Sure dear just climp up behind me( Noticing the Tired look in her eyes) Your Tired my dear did you get enough sleep last night.

Sakura: Not really I've been having dreams Lately about somethings I don't now what its about but it is keeping me up at Night I'll just find a way to sleep better soon.

Kaede: You should find the Meaning behind your dreams and confront them so that you can have Peace when you sleep.

Sakura: Okay I will try Kaede.

[ ACT III ]

URA walk into a kiln embedded into a mountain. She laughs and slashes the door open. A clay container is inside, baking in a fire.

URA: Now then! Let's see the result of my special magic… Kneading the earth from the grace with the ashes and baking it in my Demon Kiln! (enters) Hmm… Looks quite good! Now then… (takes a leaf from her hair) Let's see…

URA throws the leaf onto the clay container and swings her scythe. She cracks open the container.

URA: Arise! Open your eyes, Kikyo!

A naked girl in the container grabs the leaf slowly, sits up and opens her eyes. She looks like KIK.

URA: Kikyo… I have heard that as a priestess, you foiled many an attempt by demons to possess the Sacred Jewel. I also hear that the Jewel is now in fragments and a demon who possess even one fragment of the Jewel doubles its powers! I want it… I want every fragment of the Sacred Jewel! Now, you will go and destroy every demon who seeks it… Burn and destroy them! You will serve me…the one who has brought you back to life! You will gather the fragments of the Sacred Jewel!

URA points her finger at KIK and sends a current at her which makes KIK stands up. URA laughs as KIK walks towards her slowly. The current dissipates and KIK fall sideways on the ground.

URA: Huh… W-what is this? (grabs KIK's hair and lifts her up) A soul… The soul hasn't returned! There is no way my magic would fail to bring back the soul! (shocked) Does this mean that the soul has already been reincarnated in another body?! (yells) Then all I made was a hollow shape in the form of Kikyo! (throws KIK on the ground) Damn! Making me work so hard and wasting my time! Setting me up for a failure like this! How maddening! I can't stand this! I can't stand it!

The group travel slowly in a forest. A lot of clay containers are strewn around.

KAG: What's this?

Sakura: Earthen dolls? How creepy!

The group walks on. A long and narrow bridge connects the forest and the base of URA's mountain hideout. Below the bridge is a deep valley.

INU: Well, there it is.

KAG: Huh?! We have to cross this?!

Cut to KAG grabbing the bridge nervously. INU is in front of her, KAE is behind.

KAG: I'm so scared!

INU: (turns around) You don't have to come. Me and Sakura will go in and talk some sense into her.

KAG: Don't be silly! I refuse to be left behind on a bridge like this?!

INU: So come… (turns around and walks)

KAG: Wait!

Cut to SHI who is running in front of INU. A group of earthen dolls appear on the bridge, in front of the group.

SHI: (stops) There're more of the earthen dolls.

The earthen dolls cracks to reveal warriors in them. They tumble towards the group slowly.

SHI: (taken aback) What's that?!

Sakura: Soldiers of the old demoness!

KAG: Those are the dolls we saw… It can't be…?! (notices warriors approaching them from behind) Inuyasha! Behind you!

INU: Kagome,Sakura Old Kaede… It's gonna shake a bit. (sprints and attacks the warriors in front) Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!

The warriors breaks, making sound of breaking pottery. The warriors are hollow inside.

INU: Are these guys really made of mud?!

SHI: Foxfire!

SHI attacks the warriors in the back with foxfire, which only chars them a little. KAE knocks them with her bow, breaking them.

INU: (attacking more dolls) They're not that strong! Just that there're so many of 'em!

Sakura uses her Sword to Slash them into Pieces and the Ones that about got Kagome she rushes behind her and Destory those as well.

Kagome: Thank You Sakura Look Out( Seeing some More Clay soldiers Behing Sakura)

Sakura: Okay( Slashes the clay soldiers in half) There is Too many of them

In URA's kiln.

URA: What's the ruckus outside? Oh, I can't stand this! I'll go out and work off this frustration!

URA grabs the leaf from KIK, but KIK holds on to it tightly.

URA: Hey! Let go! This belongs to me!

KIK tilts her head and looks outside.

KAG: (background) Inuyasha! Watch out!

URA: What does this mean? Could it…

URA flies outside, above the bridge, and looks at KAG.

URA: The resemblance! Such a close resemblance! What coincidence! Such good fortune! That face… No mistake!

URA flies downwards and slashes the bridge into two with her scythe. The bridge falls and everyone hangs on for dear life.

KAG: (shrieking) Inuyasha!

URA swoops down and grabs KAG. SHI Sakura and KAE continue to fall into the valley.

SHI Sakura & KAE: Kagome!

KAG: Granny! Shippo! (struggles) Hey, let me go!

URA: (swings her scythe at KAG's neck) If I let you, you'll die. And now that I've found my reincarnated soul… As if I'd let you go! I need you! In order to fully resurrect Kikyo!

KAG: Resurrect…Kikyo?!


	14. Return Of The Tragic Prietess

**Return Of The Tragic Priestess**

Continuation from previous episode, where the bridge where INU, SHI Sakura and KAE were on was slashed by URA. They fall downwards into the deep valley below, with the clay warriors. INU steps on a branch midway and leaps off, cushioning his landing.

INU: (looks around) Where's Kagome and…?

INU looks up. A gigantic leaf falls from the sky and crushes him. Cut to KAE Sakura and SHI sitting on the large leaf.

SHI: (looks around) I wonder if Inuyasha's all right.

KAE: He wouldn't die so easily.

Sakura: Oh Quickly get up we are Crushing Inuyasha

INU: (crawls out from under the leaf) Hey, you guys…!

KAE: Inuyasha, so there you are!

SHI raise his arms and the leaf pops back into its original size. Cut to the clay warriors standing up.

INU: (unsheathes TET) So, you haven't had enough? (attacks) Tetsusaiga!

INU slashes the clay warriors. A while later.

INU: What?! Kagome's been kidnapped?

SHI: That demoness stole her away.

Sakura : Then, she wasn't thrown to the ground and killed…?

KAE walks among the clay warriors. Light orbs appear on their backs and float upwards.

KAE: Soul…?

INU: Hey Kaede! What's going on?

Sakura: Human souls were being used to move these puppets. Not only that… (puts her hand into a warrior) Bones have been baked into them.

INU: Bones…?

KAE: She uses bones… That Urasue. Bones and souls. She stole my sister Kikyo's remains, and Kagome. (walks up the cliff and winces in pain)

INU: Don't strain yourself. I'll recover Kikyo's bones for you.

KAE: We haven't got much time, I fear. We may well be meeting up with Kikyo soon.

Sakura: (shocked) Meeting Kikyo…?

KAE: If Urasue uses her tricks to reincarnate Kikyo, she will become a formidable foe. (looks up, determined) We have got to stop her.

[ ACT II ]

Outside URA's kiln. KAG is lying in a tub of green water, her hands tied. URA is pouring more green water into the tub.

KAG: Hey! What do you think you're doing?

URA: What a noisy chit! That should do it. (stops)

KAG: What's in this water? It smells like herbs.

KIK walks out of the kiln slowly, in a priestess costume and stands next to URA.

KAG: Oh… Who's that?

URA: So, you've donned your costume… You look quite pretty dressed as a priestess. Your body is baked of human remains and graveyard soil. All I need do now is place a human soul within you.

KAG: Soul…?

URA: The herbs will soon cause your soul to leave your body. I will have you return it… Kikyo's soul.

KAG: (thinking) Kikyo's soul…? Does that mean she's Kikyo?

INU leaps up the cliff, piggybacking KAE. SHI and Sakura follows from behind. INU lands heavily.

KAE: (winces in pain) Ow…

SHI: Hey, Inuyasha! Can't you fly more gently?

INU: Sorry. I thought time was critical.

KAE: Don't worry about me. Get me up there, hurry!

INU continues leaping up the cliff.

Sakura: (thinking) She said Kagome's soul would be removed. We can't be dawdling. (follows)

Cut to KAG lying in the tub of green water.

KAG: (struggling) I feel awful… I can't…move…

URA: That girl… The herds should have caused her to lose consciousness by now.

The Sacred Jewel on KAG starts to glow while she struggles.

URA: (excited) This light! So you have a fragment of the Sacred Jewel!? What great fortune! I'll help myself to it! (rushes towards KAG)

A white sphere appears and pushes URA away. It enlarges and static appears.

URA: Is this the power of the Sacred Jewel? This spirit is angered. Kikyo's soul is mad with anger.

KAG: (weakly) I feel sick… I'm going to throw up…

URA: (looks at KIK who is sitting at a corner) It is a powerful grudge. Something damnable must surely have happened to her in her previous life.

KIK looks at the white sphere. INU, KAE Sakura and SHI reach the scene.

INU: Huh?

KAE: Sister!

KAG: (weakly) Inuyasha…

URA: Are you still alive?!

INU: (looks at KIK) Why, you're…

Close up of KAG. KIK's voice within KAG is speaking.

KIK: (thinking) Don't… Don't call my name…

INU: (softly) Kikyo…

KAG suddenly opens her eyes and her body jerks upwards. The white orb explodes and white orbs fly out of KAG's body.

URA: Oh! It's leaving her body!

INU: Kagome!

URA: The second you said her name, her heart skipped a beat and Kikyo's soul sprang forth.

The white orbs of soul fly into KIK's body violently, throwing her body upwards in the sky. KIK is bathed in a white light and she lands gently. She holds up her hands and touch her face.

Sakura: Kagome's soul has entered Kikyo's body.

SHI: (runs to the tub) Kagome! Wake up, Kagome!

URA: That girl is just an empty shell now. I'll pickle her later for my dinner.

KAE: Listen, Urasue… You dared to use my sister Kikyo's bones…

URA: Exactly! I have used my powers to turn Kikyo's remains into flesh and blood. (opens her arms) You could say I am her birth mother. Kikyo will do anything I ask of her. (KIK walks to her) Now, use your powers to rid us of these bothersome… (KIK puts her hands on URA's shoulders) Ohh…

Suddenly a current charges out of KIK's hands and shocks URA. URA falls backwards and spins, yelling in pain. She drops to the ground and is reduced to a burning mess.

KIK: (slowly) Inuyasha… Why are you alive? I know I sealed you up…

INU: Heh! Sorry about that! It took me about 50 years to get out, but I'm fine, as you can see.

KIK: (looks up in tears) You're hateful! I hate you!

A red glow appears on KIK's shoulders and she winces in pain. She holds a hand to it.

INU: What's the matter, Kikyo?

The red glow disappears and a bloody appears in its place.

KIK: (holds up her bloodied hand and shouts) Why did you turn against me, Inuyasha?!

INU: Wh-What is that? That blood…

KAE: Inuyasha…? Isn't that the fatal wound you inflicted on Kikyo?

INU: What?! H-Hey…! Are you saying I killed Kikyo?

KAE: That's right! That's how my sister died.

Blood drips from KIK's wound and forms a red puddle on the ground.

INU: Not me…! Kaede… I don't remember doing any such thing!

Sakura: Truly?! You say you did not inflict the wound that killed Kikyo? Wh-What… What is going on?

KIK: I never thought… I never expected to hear such excuses… Stop it, Inuyasha. It's unbecoming. (agitated) Stop it… Stop it! Inuyasha… Don't you remember saying it? That's you'd become human.

KAE: Human…? Inuyasha…

KIK: You said you'd become human. I believed you, and took the Sacred Jewel to you that day.

Cut to flashback, where KIK took the Sacred Jewel to a field. Someone runs up behind her and claws her back. KIK winces and falls face down, her shoulder bleeding. INU walks up to her. KIK reaches for the Sacred Jewel on the ground.

INU: (stamps KIK's hand) Fool! I have absolutely no wish to become human. (picks up the Jewel) The Sacred Jewel, I sure appreciate this. This Jewel, it needs to absorb more bitterness and ill will. Those villagers, I'll kill them all. (walks away)

KIK: (agitated) You… (yells) I hate you!

Back to present.

KAE: Inuyasha…? Could he have done such a thing?

INU: Are you saying I betrayed you?!

KIK: That's right… That's why I gathered the last of my strength and bound you to the tree with my arrow. Inuyasha… (walks to INU)

INU: Kikyo…

KIK: (holds INU's arms gently) We were never to meet again…

Current surges from KIK's hands and shocks INU. INU falls backward in pain.

KAE: (holds KIK's sleeves) Please stop this, Sister!

KIK: You…?

KAE: I am your sister Kaede. I have lived 50 years since your death.

KIK: Why do you protect Inuyasha, Kaede? (takes KAE's bow and arrow) Let me have that! (pushes KAE away and shoots INU)

INU dodges. Cut to SHI dragging KAG out of the tub. Cut to KIK turning to KAE.

KIK: Kaede!

KAE: You mustn't, Kikyo. Inuyasha is not the enemy.

KIK: What do you mean? Have you been taken in by this half-demon?!

KAE: Sister!

KIK: Give me an arrow!

KAE: No!

KIK: Kaede, who are you? Don't you and I share the same blood? Do you refuse to follow your older sister's command? (grabs KAE's quiver of arrows)

KAE: Sister! (holds KIK)

KIK: (pushes KAE away violently) Move! (to INU) You told me that you wanted to become human… (draws an arrow at INU) Become human and live with me…!

INU looks at KIK. Cut to SHI and KAE. KAG lies unconscious on the ground.

SHI: What will happen to Kagome?

KAE: So long as Kikyo holds on to her hatred, her soul will not grow still. So long as her soul does not return to her, Kagome will continue to slumber.

SHI: That's awful!

Cut to KIK and INU.

INU: I truly loved you!

KIK: Silence! I was a fool for wishing, even for a second, to live with you! I died hating you. My spirit cannot shed that hatred. So long as you live, I cannot be saved.

KAE: Inuyasha… I want you to destroy my sister's body. Her rebirth is just a sham. You must release her soul from within.

KIK: It's no use! So long as the hatred is not erased, this soul will not return to her body! Inuyasha! All it takes is your death…!

KIK shoots and the arrow flies at INU with a pink glow. INU unsheathes TET and blocks the arrow. It continues pushing at TET and INU struggles to hold on. TET transforms back to its rusty state.

KAE: Kikyo's arrow has overcome the Tetsusaiga! (yells) Run, Inuyasha!

The arrow pierces INU's chest and he yells in pain Sakura using her Sword reflects the Arrow away from Kikyo surpriseing the Priestess)

Kikyo: Why did you stop me Priestess

Sakura: Don't you understand everything you have been saying Kikyo you and Inuyasha must of been set up to Kill one another you saying you didn't betray Inuyasha and Inuyasha saying the same thing think About it Please don't do something you will regret.

Kikyo: No Its Not true I've seen it with my own eyes( Kagome's eyes Opens and the souls in Kikyo's body begins to come out of her body)

KIK: Oh… No!

KAE: It's Kagome. She's trying to take back her soul!

KIK: No…! I… I… I still…!

The souls fly back into KAG's body. The arrow that KIK shot at INU disappears.

INU: (looks around thinking) K-Kikyo… Huh?

KIK walks away from the group unsteadily.

INU: (shouts) Kikyo! So, she still has some spirit left…

URA: (charred mess) All that's keeping Kikyo going now is her deeply held grudge. It seems most of her soul has returned to the girl. Looks like her pent-up grudges have been absorbed well into the bones and graveyard earth. The once pure maiden is now a demon filled with hatred. Isn't that lovely…? Heh-heh-heh…

The wind blows and URA's charred ashes is scattered in the wind. INU runs after KIK.

KAE: Inuyasha!

KIK walks in the mountain path. She is struggling for air.

KIK: (thinking) If I remain near that girl, she'll take the rest of my soul! I've got to get away… Oh!

KIK trips and slides down the cliff edge. INU appears and grabs her hand. She hangs over the cliff while INU struggles to hold on to her.

KIK: Inuyasha…

INU: Kikyo… You can't go on like this. You must return to Kagome.

KIK: Are you telling me to die…? If I return to that girl, that means I will no longer be myself. Inuyasha… Is that what you want? I'll never die!

KIK grabs INU's hand and shocks him.

KIK: (angry) Didn't I tell you? When I die, you're coming with me!

INU: No!

INU falls over the cliff and hang on to the edge with one hand. He struggles to keep his hold on KIK, but her hand slips. KIK falls into the valley below. She looks at him in shock as she falls.

INU: (yells) Kikyo!

KIK falls into the valley surrounded in mist. INU stares into mist.

INU: (shocked, thinking) Kikyo! Why…? Why did this happen? (clenches his fist angrily)

Cut to flashback of happier times with KIK.

INU: (narrating) Kikyo used her spiritual powers to protect the Sacred Jewel from demons.

Nighttime, demons attack the shrine, but are destroyed by KIK's arrows.

INU: (narrating) I needed the Sacred Jewel, too. In order to become a full-fledged demon.

Cut to daytime, INU sprinting in a forest. KIK fires a few arrows and pins his clothes on a tree. KIK is draws another arrow and pauses. She turns around and walk away.

INU: Wait a minute! Why do you never finish me off?!

KIK: Quit bothering me. I don't want to waste my arrows.

Cut to KIK washing herself by a waterfall. INU looks at her from afar. KIK bows her head sadly and INU is surprised..

INU: (narrating) If I could just get my hands on that Jewel—I had no intention of killing Kikyo. Kikyo would never kill me, either.

Cut to KIK sitting on a knoll overlooking the village.

KIK: Inuyasha, I know you're there. Won't you come down?

INU peeps out of a tree. Cut to INU sitting apprehensively next to KIK.

KIK: We've never talked like this before.

INU: (suspicious) So what?!

KIK: Inuyasha… How do I look? Do I look human?

INU: Huh?! What are you talking about?

KIK: (looks into the distance) I never show anyone my weakness. I must never waver. Otherwise, some demon will get the better of me. I'm human, but I mustn't be human. You and I have things in common. (looks down) You, the half-demon. That's why I couldn't kill you.

INU: Humph! (stands up) Complaining? It's not like you at all.

INU scoffs and walks off. He stops and looks back at KIK, who looks at him with soft eyes.

KIK: I guess…it's unlike me…

INU: (narrating) Looking at Kikyo's sad face… For the first time in my life, I felt like I'd done something wrong.

Cut to image of KIK playing with the village kids and INU looks on from a tree.

INU: (narrating) After that day, all I could think about was Kikyo.

Cut to image of KIK walking in the snow and INU looks on from a rooftop.

INU: (narrating) She was always near me…

Cut to KIK walking to the horizon in the snow, and INU follows.

INU: (narrating) And I was always with her.

Cut to KIK and INU sitting on a knoll in the sunset.

INU: Me… A human?

KIK: Sure you can. You're half human, after all. (INU looks down) If the Sacred Jewel fell into the hands of a true demon, its powers would greatly increase. But if it was used to turn you into a human, the Jewel would be purified and would probably cease to exist.

INU: Then what would happen to you, Kikyo?

KIK: My duty is to protect the Jewel. Without the Jewel, I'd become an ordinary woman.

Fade to INU rowing a boat in the sunset. KIK sits at the back of the boat. They stop by a pier and KIK gets up from the boat. She trips and falls into INU's arms. INU drops his oar and hugs KIK.

INU: (narrating) I had no second thoughts…! I believed I could live as a human with Kikyo. I wanted that life! But…that day…

Cut to KIK firing several arrows at INU. They miss him and INU looks at KIK in shock and anger.

KIK: Die! Inuyasha!

INU: (narrating) I… It was I who was betrayed. When I let down my guard, she tried to kill me! I managed to dodge her arrows, then attacked the village to steal the Sacred Jewel. Then, she nailed me to that tree.

Cut to earlier on in the episode, when KIK held up her bloodied hand and yells.

KIK: Why did you betray me, Inuyasha?!

Fade to present. INU walks from the cliff.

INU: (thinking) Damn…! Why did we come to this?

He winces in pain and falls on the ground.

INU: Why…? What in the world is going on? (rolls on his back and yells) Damn!


	15. Mystical Hand Miroku

**Mystical Hand of Miroku**

(Sakura standing a little ways away from Inuyasha she walks over to him and Pats him on the back softly surprising him)

Sakura: Don't be sad Inuyasha just Now where ever Kikyo is she is at Peace so just continue doing what you have been doing and things will get better for you.

Inuyasha: Thanks don't worry about me I can over come this just like I've always have.

Sakura:( Smiling) Good keep it Up inuyasha you can do anything when you put your mind to it.

Inuyasha( Seeing as she walks off on her own) Be careful out there Sakura its Not safe to be wandering around.

Sakura: I will be fine Inuyasha I'll come back as soon as I can.

Inuyasha: You better I don't want to keep babysitting Kagome and Shippo all day.

Dayime. SHI and KAG kneel by a spring.

KAG:(scoops and drink water) It tastes great.

SHI: Kagome, are you all right now?

KAG:Thank you for worrying about me, Shippo. It seems my soul went flying out and back into my body but I seem to be perfectly fine.

SHI and KAG continue drinking more water.

KAG:(thinking) The only thing that's changed is that after his run-in with Kikyo, (looks over her shoulder at INU) Inuyasha spends more time staring into the distance.

INU stands a distance away, looking at the sky.

INU: (thinking) I don't know anymore… I gather up all the fragments and become a full-fledged demon… then what? If I become a demon, will I become stronger inside? (An image of KIK appears across the sky) Can I forget Kikyo? Will my heart not be swayed by anyone else?

KAG walks up to behind INU, holding SHI in her arms.

SHI: Kagome, there's something funny about Inuyasha.

KAG:I think you're right.

SHI: (jumps and thumps INU on the head) Take that, you! (hides in KAG's arms)

INU: Ow… (grabs SHI by the tail) What was that for?

SHI: Quit moping! Have you given up on gathering the Sacred Jewel fragments?

INU: Zip it, will you! Even I sometimes have things to think about.

SHI: That's really funny.

INU: (raising his fist) What's that?! (chases SHI in a circle around KAG) Wait, you little pip-squeak!

SHI: I'm not that dumb!

INU: Why you…!

KAG:(thinking) Such sorrow from the Sacred Jewel. Kikyo claims that Inuyasha betrayed her. Inuyasha claims that she betrayed him. Their stories don't match. Will gathering the fragments lead to the solution of this puzzle?

FOREST

Sakura been needing to just take a breather for a while she finds a Little Waterfall and Pool deciding to take a bath she reflects on everything that has gone on Kikyo came back to life because of a Witch wanting to use her to gather Jewel Fragments( Taking off her Clothes and Putting them on a Rock with her bag she takes out shampoo and body wash she gets in using her Fire Power to warm the water a bit washing her Long Black hair with the strawberry scent shampoo and then washing her body with Bodywash after she makes sure she is clean she gets out and washes her clothes that she has been wearing and then Puts on some Black leggings her Brown boots and Brown long sleeve shirt and Pulling her hair up in a Pony tail her hair is flowing down her back and stripping her sword to her side and Putting her other Clothes in the bag she walks back the way she came when she heard a Cry from within the Woods she Pulls out her sword to get ready for a Atteck but what she came Upon is Not Threating finding what Look like a Carcuss of a Demon it looks like a Tiger Demon that has died feeling a little sad she was about to Put the Body into a Flame she build when she sees what Looks like a Small size Tiger Cub beside her Hiding in her tail Sakura Shocked and trying to talk to the Little Demon.

Sakura:( Slowing crouching before the Young Tiger Demon she softly specks) I am So Sorry you lost your Mother Little buddy I know how it feels Loosing someone you love I lost My Parents too when I was Little( Noticing the Cub sticking her head out curious she comes to sit in front of Sakura realizing she is Not a Threat) Hey If You want I can give you something to eat(Taking out a Fish from her Bag she lays it down in front of the tiger Cub) Here you can have this.

The Tiger Cub has Strips on her fur and she is Just Like Kilala when she is in her Small form but she will turn into a Bigger cat then her and the Cub has three Tails instead of Two and she is a White tiger with Black strips the Cub walks slowly to the fish and starts to eat it.

Sakura: That is a Relif at least you won't starve( The cub gets down eating and then she sits down in front of sakura with a Look of Wonder on her face and in a Blink of an Eye she Pounces on Sakura knocing her backwards the Cub begins rubbing herself and Licking Sakura on the face) Wow I guess your thanking me aren't you(Picking the Young Cub and then Rubs her on the ears hearing her Purr) Do you have any other family to take care of you.

The Cub shakes its head sadly and then looks back up to her with Hope in her eyes and sadness Sakura feels for the Young Cub and decides to Adopt the Young one.

Sakura: Hey How about I take care of you Little Tiger that way you will have Plenty of Food and water to drink without worry and I will bury your Mother so when you are ready you will come and See her again someday( The Cub Nods her head at her Happy she Jumps on Sakuras Shoulder Purring against her Neck) Okay What Name should I call you( The Cub looks down and then she Meow's in her ears that she is called Sheba white Tiger) Okay Sheba it is so Let me Bury your Mother and Let you say Goodbyes to her and then We can leave to Find Inuyasha soon Okay

Sheba: Meow.

After Sakura got done Burying the Mother Tiger for Sheba letting Sheba say Goodbye with Tears in her eyes Sheba then Jumps on Sakura's shoulders and they Leave to find inuyasha and when they get back to Inuyasha and told Him about What happened to Sheba and her Mother Inuyasha felt sorry for the Young Cub so he had No Problem with Sakura taking care of the Little Tiger and neither did Shippo and Kagome so they continue on there Journey to find more Jewel Shards

[ ACT II ]

A priest stands in the middle of a forked path. He throws his staff on the ground, which points to the right path.

Priest:To the right.

Two merchants walk past him.

Merchant 1: I hear there's a young woman working at the rest house up ahead. They say she's lovely, with fair skin and large eyes.

Merchant 2: I'm feeling a bit hungry. Shall we stop in?

Merchant 1: Sure. (walks on the left path with Merchant 1)

Priest:(pushes the staff to the left path with his feet) To the left.

Cut to priest sitting at the rest house with the merchants.

Priest:(folded arms, eyebrows twitching, thinking) It's true she has fair skin and large eyes, but…

A fat woman with fair skin and large eyes walk out of the rest house.

Woman: (holds a plate of food) Here you go.

The priest bows and takes the plate. The fat woman goes into the rest house.

Priest:(eats, thinking) Should've gone right.

Merchant 2: I hear the daughter of the lord hereabouts has been possessed and has taken to her bed.

Merchant 1: My, that is a terrible thing.

The priest overhears the conversation.

At a mansion, close up of a pond of koi fish swimming.

Lord: (voice-over) Are you sure this one's a priest of high virtue?

Serf:(voice-over) Yes. So he claims.

Cut to interior of mansion, a room of treasures. The priest sits with the lord of the mansion.

Lord: Monk, if you can't drive away the demon, I'll not offer you a bowl of gruel, understand?

Priest:(looks at the treasures) My, to live in such opulence in so turbulent a time. Your subjects must surely resent it.

Lord: Impudence!

Cut to the priest walking into a room with the lord. A big gold statue of Buddha sits in a corner of the room. A young woman lies on a straw mat, back facing the screen.

Lord: Princess, a priest has come to see you.

Priest:Pardon me. Let me see your face. (kneels and looks at the princess) My! (sympathetic) Her face is so swollen!

Lord: It was always so! Are you really a monk?

Priest:(notices the statue) That statue of Buddha…

Lord: I received it from some impoverished nobleman. It's a blessed statue.

The priest stands and scrutinizes the statue. Two feelers are seen on the Buddha's face.

Priest:All right. Leave the princess here, and take everyone outside your gate.

Lord: What?

Priest:And listen carefully. No matter what you hear, you are not to look in.

Lord: (unsure) Uh-hmm… (nods)

Priest:I will now begin the exorcism.

The lord leaves the room.

Priest:Now… (turns to the statue) Leave peacefully and I will show you mercy.

The priest points his staff at the statue. It shakes violently. The mouth of the Buddha suddenly turns into a menacing grin.

Priest:(scoffs) I don't suppose you'll give in so easily.

A weasel appears from the statue and flies at the monk.

Priest:Huh! So you're a demon weasel!

The demon weasel attacks the monk, who dodges. A pink glow appears its the forehead.

Priest:Huh? That light… A fragment of the Sacred Jewel?

The demon weasel attacks the monk, who dodges. It crashes into the wall instead. The priest leaps and hits it on the head with his staff. The demon weasel growls. Cut to exterior of building, where the lord and his serfs look on.

Lord: What is it? That sounds like some beast…

Serf 1: What's going on in there?

Serf 2: Shall we take a look, my lord?

Lord: No, wait… He said not to look until he gave the word. I don't want to catch any flak from the exorcism.

The building shakes violently. Sounds of rummaging are heard.

Serf 2: But, my lord…it sounds like someone's searching the mansion.

Lord: Just hold on awhile…

A while later. It is sunset. Cut to the lord in the princess's room. The princess is seated behind the lord, who picks up a weasel.

Lord: So you say this tiny weasel turned into a demon and had a hold on you?

Princess: Yes.

Lord: And what of the monk?

Princess: (holds her face and blush) He gave me no name, and left as cool as you please.

Serf:Oh, my lord! It's a disaster!

Cut to the lord staring at an empty treasure room.

Lord: (shocked) Oh…!

Serf:Everything worth anything has been taken. And three horses, too.

Lord: I've been had… (falls to the ground)

Cut to the priest riding on a carriage full of treasures. Three horses are pulling the carriage.

Priest:Now, where can I sell these off?

[ ACT III ]

Nighttime. The priest baths in a hot spring with two snow monkeys.

Priest:Oh, well… After all the trouble transporting everything, they fetched such a small price. (holds up the Sacred Jewel fragment from the weasel) I guess this Jewel fragment was the only item worth anything.

KAG:(background) A hot spring bath! How wonderful!

Sakura: Yeah finally we can have a Good Bath For a change

The priest peeps behind a boulder to the other side of the spring. A naked KAG and Sakura enters the spring.

KAG:My, but it feels glorious.

Priest:(thinking) Two Girls… Huh? (notices the fragment on KAG's neck) That's a fragment of the Sacred Jewel—and it's huge. (moves forward)

KAG:Don't you dare peek!

Priest:(hides back behind the boulder) Huh?!

Cut to INU sitting with his back facing KAG on the other side of the hot spring. SHI looks at KAG.

INU: Don't worry. There's nothing there that interests me.

KAG:My! (turns around) Humph! (angry, thinking) How rude!

Sakura:( Confused at Kagome) Do you really want him to Look Kagome.

Kagome: No Of Course Not why would you ask.

Sakura: Well your face tells me Other wise that you would like for him to be Interested in you am I right.

Kagome:( Blushing) No its Not true I can care less about Inuyasha in that way.

Sakura: Fine if you say so( Just sitting on a Rock with a Towel over her with Sheba in her Lap sleeping she is Rubbing her)

Kagome: She really Likes you Sakura what you did for her was really Nice.

Sakura: We can relate for I lost My Parents too and Now that I can't go back to our Time I lost everyone I care about and what happend with Sheba just makes me want to do something for her.

Kagome: I'm Sorry Sakura you will find some way to live in this time period and until We find all the shards of the Jewel I will keep bringing supplies and stuff that you need anytime when I go back.

Sakura: Thanks Kagome

SHI starts undressing himself.

INU: Huh? Shippo, what are you doing?

SHI: I'm going in too.

INU: (grabs SHI's tail) Wait a minute!

SHI: Inuyasha, you come too!

INU: Wha…?

SHI: I've always wondered… Why don't you and Kagome ever bathe together? It's more fun bathing together!

INU: (exasperated) Listen…

SHI: When my ma and pa were alive, we always bathed together.

INU: You're a kid, so you probably don't understand…

SHI: (stares at INU and whispers) Be honest. How far have you gone with Kagome?

INU gasps nervously.

SHI: (folds his arms) When I ask things like that, grown-ups get tongue-tied. I wonder why?

INU: (relaxes and pinches SHI's cheeks angrily) You wonder why?! I almost said something I shouldn't!

SHI: Yikes! I won't ask again!

Cut to KAG.

KAG:(sinks herself into the water, thinking) So, I'm not a beauty like Kikyo…

KAG turns around and notices something. She screams. INU stops bullying SHI and runs to the spring. SHI follows.

INU: What's wrong? (jumps into the water)

KAG gasps as she sees INU. Cut to KAG thumping INU on the head with a huge stone. Several snow monkeys sit behind her.

KAG:I'm fine. Get out of here!

INU falls into the water.

KAG:(turns to the monkeys) Shoo! Shoo!

SHI: Monkeys!( Sakura after Putting her Clothes of Black Leggings brown Longsleeve shirt and her hair back in her Ponytail and Brown Hiking boots she runs back to Kagome and the others)

Sakura: What Happened

Inuyasha: Just stupid Monkey's scared Kagome so a waste of time( Walking away with a Bump on his head from when Kagome banged a Rock over his head)

Cut to the priest putting on his clothes behind a tree.

Priest:She's with a guy… Too bad. I hate violence.

In a forest. The priest thumps a tanuki (raccoon) on the head with his staff.

Tanuki: (holds his head) No, please… Miroku…

* Miroku abbreviated as MIR from now onwards *

MIR: (knocks the tanuki's head) I said I'd compensate you, didn't I?

Tanuki: (unwillingly) Yes…

(Daytime. KAG pushes her bicycle along a mountain path. SHI sits in the basket, while INU sulks behind Sakura is walking behind them Holding Sheba in her arms who is Looking around at the Mountains)

KAG:How long do you intend to stay mad? You saw me naked, so we're even.

INU: (blushes and looks away) I didn't.

KAG:(to SHI) He did, didn't he?

SHI: I can't really say…

Pan up the cliff to reveal MIR and the tanuki overlooking them.

Tanuki: (nervous) I have to attack the guy, right?

MIR: Yeah. Meanwhile, I'll take the girl Too bad I can catch the Other girl she is stunning but you must atteck the girl and the Guy alright.

Tanuki: But, Miroku…why go so much trouble? If you use your right hand, it'll be over in seconds.

MIR: Fool. You know better than that. (holds up his right hand) If I use this hand, everyone will die.

Tanuki: That's true… (worried) Well, if anything should happen, please save me. (takes out a leaf and puts it on his head)

MIR: Don't worry. (pats the tanuki on the shoulder)

Tanuki: (jumps off the cliff) Change!

The tanuki transforms into a huge boulder and rolls ominously towards INU-gang. They look up to the rumbling noises.

KAG Sakura & INU: Huh?

Tanuki: (fierce) I've come for you…

The tanuki-boulder crashes into INU-gang. KAG falls forward, while SHI falls down the cliff. The tanuki-boulder continues crushing on INU.

KAG:(runs to the cliff edge) Inuyasha!

MIR appears behind KAG on her bicycle. He pulls her onto his lap and rides on.

KAG:Eeek! Who are you?

MIR: (smiles) You have nothing to fear. I am a Buddhist priest…no one suspicious. When I searched for the Sacred Jewel fragment, you were attached to it, you see.

KAG:You've got that backwards, mister.

Cut to INU pushing the tanuki-boulder. He notices MIR riding away with KAG.

INU: Kagome! What's going on? That guy…! (pushes the tanuki aside, who crashes onto the ground) Get out of my way! (unsheathes TET) Out of my way I say!

The tanuki-boulder is frightened and transforms back to normal.

Tanuki: (cowering) H-he's going to kill me!

MIR: (stops) Tsk… (removes a chain of beads around his right hand) What a vicious fiend!

INU: What's the matter with you?

A strong gust of wind suddenly blows. TET is sucked out of INU's hand and strikes a rock. INU is sucked upwards and crashes onto a rock wall.

KAG:Inuyasha! (pushes MIR) Let me go! (runs off)

MIR: (puts the beads back on his right hand) Certainly. (holds up KAG's chain of Sacred Jewel and say to himself) All I need is this… (cycles away but finds his way block by Sakura Holding her sword out in front of her)

Sakura: Not so fast Monk Now hand over the Jewel Shard Now.

Miroku: I am afraid I can't do that Now step aside I wouldn't want to hurt a Beautiful Lady as you.

Sakura:The only thing your doing is giving me that Jewel( She runs towards him about to take it from him when he uses a Stunning Powder in her face) What did you do

Miroku:( Putting the Young girl in front of him) I am sorry but you were In My way so I had No choice but to put a Sleeping spell on you Now sleep Lady( Riding of on the Bicycle)

KAG:(reaches INU) Inuyasha, are you all right?

A short while later. INU sits on the path.

INU: Damn… Who was that guy, anyway?

KAG:He said he was a Buddhist priest, but… (thinking) What was it he did with his right hand?

INU: (thinks angrily) I felt like I was being pulled by a strong wind. What did he do from way up there?

KAG:(gasps and yells) Oh no!

INU: Huh?

KAG:He stole my bike! The nerve!

INU: Forget the bike! You were being kidnapped! I look away for one second, and… (folds arms)

KAG:Inuyasha… I'm sorry.

INU: (blushes and looks away defensively) It wasn't you I was worried about. It was your Sacred Jewel fragment…

KAG:(clasps hands and looks at INU with pleading eyes) Well… It seems he stole my Jewel fragment, too.

INU: (glares at KAG fiercely) What?!( Looking around for Sakura finding her not around) Hey Where did Sakura Go.

Kagome: She was trying to get the jewel back when he somehow put a Sleeping spell on her and Now she is the One being Kidnapped and that is Wrong.

Inuyasha: You kidding Sakura Needs to be Rescued Okay

In a village. The villagers look on excitedly as INU leaps with KAG and SHI on his back.

INU: Damn that guy! He can't have gone very far. I'll find him wherever he is.

Cut to INU on all fours, sniffing the ground. The villagers gape at them.

KAG:Inuyasha, what's taking you so long?

INU: Leave me alone. The smells are all mixed up, so I can't tell!

KAG:People are gathering around!

SHI: They're really suspicious of us.

INU: Where'd that bugger go?

Villager 1: A demon here in our village?

KAG:See?!

Villager 1: That guy and kid aside, look at that girl.

Villager 2: Is she a demon?

KAG:(shocked) Who, me?

INU: (looks up and sneers) Good for you!

INU continues sniffing the ground.

KAG:He's probably not here.

INU: (shoots up, flings over a door, peer into a barrel and goes back to sniffing the ground) No doubt about it. He's here.

KAG:Why would a robber hang around… (gasps and points) Oh! (finds her bicycle parked outside one of the huts)

Inside the hut. Several ugly geishas are singing and playing musical instruments. More geishas surround and fawn over MIR Sakura is just Now waking up from the Sleep spell she was Put under by the Monk.

Sakura: Where did you take us Monk.

Miroku: Oh Just to a Tea House.

Sakura: Full of Geishas seriously

Geisha 1: (off-tune) Yippee-aii-ayy!

MIR: (drinks disappointedly) Phew… "We have nothing but beauties," he said? I'd have been better off drinking with the tanuki at Least you are here to keep me company( Pulliing Sakura in his arms but she Pushes him away).

Sakura: Keep your Dirty Hands off me

INU: (bursts into the room with SHI and KAG) You!

KAG:You bike thief!

MIR: Oh, it's you! (stands and rushes to KAG, holding her hand happily) You're just what I need. You're a sight for sore eyes!

INU: (flexes his claws) I'll take care of you! (attacks MIR)

MIR: (dodges) Hold it. (runs backwards) Such violence.

INU: What do you mean?! Just who was it that used a tanuki to attack us?! I guess you're not ready to hand over the Jewel fragment.

MIR: (smiles and holds up KAG's necklace of Sacred Jewel) This isn't something a demon should have.

INU: (sprints towards MIR) Don't get funny!

MIR leaps out of the balcony and runs off.

INU: (chasing) Hey!

MIR runs in the village. INU chases him.

INU: Hold it!

MIR: I will not fight a senseless battle.

INU: Is that right? Then you'll die! (unsheathes TET and leaps)

The priest spins around and blocks INU's attack.

INU: (thinking) He stopped the Tetsusaiga! This guy's no ordinary mortal.

MIR: Do you insist on being punished?

INU: (leaps backwards and lands) Who the hell are you?

MIR: My name is Miroku. I use my spiritual powers to save people.

The villagers gather around MIR and INU.

Villager 1: What's going on?

Villager 2: A demon?

Villager 3: He's slaying demons?

Villager 4: Can he do it alone?

Villager 5: Hey! A priest is slaying demons!

KAG Sakura and SHI run into the scene.

INU: You use your powers to save people? Why, you're nothing but a robber. Give us back that Sacred Jewel fragment. We went to a lot of trouble to gather all those fragments!

MIR: I understand… (holds up the Sacred Jewel) However, it would be best for you to let me keep this, Inuyasha…

INU: So, you know who I am?

MIR: Not at all. (INU drops) Your beautiful companions called you by that name.

KAG:(blushing) My, he doesn't seem to be such a bad person.

Sakura: Not Likely wait until you get to Know him he is a Lecher

SHI: (pinches KAG's cheek) Wake up, Kagome! He stole your Jewel!

INU: (scoffs) You won't be flapping your lip when I get done with you. (sprints and swings TET at MIR)

MIR: (blocks all of INU's attacks easily while running backwards) You're very strong.

INU: (thinking) Damn! He parries my every stroke.

As MIR runs backwards, he trips over a pile of logs and fall backwards. INU knocks off his staff. MIR gasps and sits up.

INU: (points TET in MIR's face) Hand that Sacred Jewel fragment over… if you want to live.

MIR somersaults backwards and sprints away.

INU: Oh?! Trying to run again?

MIR: (shouting) People! Get as far away as possible, for your safety!

The villagers, SHI and KAG gape in confusion. Cut to MIR and INU running to the outskirts of the village. MIR stops and turns around.

INU: (stops) Give up! You lost.

MIR smirks and holds up his right hand.

INU: (thinks nervously) His right hand!

MIR: Sorry, but I hate losing. (removes the beads around his right hand) Spiritual power!

A black hole on his palm is revealed and starts sucking in the air and ground.

INU: (struggles to hold on) Wha…!

INU thrusts TET into the ground to gain a foothold. MIR continues sucking in chickens and horses.

INU: It's like that time on the cliff… What is this wind? A Wind Tunnel in his right hand!

MIR: How long can you hold out?

TET slowly shifts and INU struggles to keep his footing. In the village, villagers are panicking. KAG Sakura and SHI peer from behind a wall.

Villager 6: Get away! You'll get sucked to your death!

KAG:It's like a black hole! This isn't about spiritual power!

SHI: Kagome! We'd better run, too.

Sakura:I've got to stop him. (SHI gasps) That Miroku…

Flashback of earlier on, when MIR was running.

MIR: People! Get as far away as possible…

Back to present.

KAG:(thinking) He's trying not to suck in humans.

INU: D-damn!

MIR: Surrender. If you get sucked in, you'll never get out.

INU: Forget it! (sucked towards MIR) I'll chop that right arm off!

MIR: It's no use! It'll suck you in, sword and all.

MIR gasps as he notices Sakura flying towards him.

INU: Sakura!

MIR puts on the beads over his Wind Tunnel immediately. Sakura crashes into him from inertia and they fall backwards.

INU: (worried) Sakura!

Sakura gets up from MIR's body.

Sakura:(clutches her head) Ow… (notices the beads on MIR's right hand, thinking) Those prayer beads… They seal off his right hand. He controls himself. He's not an evil person.

MIR is unconscious.

INU: (rushes to Sakura with Kagome) Sakura… Did you willingly rush in?

Kagome: The Wind Tunnel could of Sucked you in are you Crazy

Sakura:Well, this Miroku… He could have killed us long ago using his right hand. I'm sure he'll be reasonable if we talk to him.

MIR's eyebrows twitches and he gropes Sakura's butt with his right hand. Sakura shrieks and leaps off MIR. INU rushes forward and holds Sakura. INU glares at MIR angrily while Sakura clutches onto INU's shirt.

Sakura:Kill him after all!

INU: You good-for-nothing monk!

MIR: Settle down. We'll talk.

[ ACT IV ]

Sunset. SHI sits in a tree, eating a fruit. KAG, Sakura MIR and INU sit on the grass near the tree.

MIR: I'm gathering the fragments of the Sacred Jewel in order to find a certain demon, and eliminate him. That demon's name is Naraku.

KAG:Naraku…?

MIR: This Wind Tunnel in my right hand was created by a curse placed by Naraku.

Sakura:What sort of demon is Naraku?

MIR: He is malicious, and devours people. That's all I know.

KAG:What do you mean?

MIR: (looks up) Well…

Flashback. A priest walks in a city. Cut to images of various people.

MIR: (narrating) It was my grandfather who battled Naraku in his youth. That was about 50 years ago. Their battles lasted several years. Whenever they met, Naraku appeared as a different person.

Back to present.

KAG:As a different person?

MIR: In their final battle, he took the form of a beautiful woman.

Cut to flashback. An image of a beautiful woman appears.

MIR: (narrating) My grandfather had great spiritual power, but unfortunately…

Back to present.

Sakura:Bet he was a lecher.

MIR: That's a good guess.

Cut to flashback where MIR's grandfather fought the beautiful woman in a room. He throws a handful of sutras at her. The woman throws blades at him. He falls backwards and a hole appears in his right palm. He yells in pain.

MIR: (narrating) Naraku pierced my grandfather's right hand with the seals and escaped himself.

Naraku: That Wind Tunnel that I have cursed you with, shall be passed on to your progeny, so long as I live. Each generation shall be cursed, until no one remains.

Back to present.

MIR: (looks at his right hand) This Wind Tunnel gets bigger by the year, and stronger. If I don't kill Naraku, I'll probably get sucked in myself.

KAG:Does that mean you'll die?

MIR: Yes. And that's all right…if that's my fate. But I can't let Naraku go unchecked. The Sacred Jewel that vanished 50 years ago has appeared today in fragments. Naraku is sure to gather the fragments in order to strengthen his powers. It is said that Naraku nearly got the Jewel 50 years ago. After killing the priest ess protecting it.

INU: (gasps and stands up) You say he killed the priestess?

MIR: Yes.

INU: (thinking) He's the one who took my form and wounded Kikyo. There's no doubt about it. (grabs MIR) Miroku! You say Naraku takes different forms? What does he look like now?

MIR: If I knew that, I'd have found him long ago, and slain him.

Cut to flashback of Naraku posing as INU and attacking KIK.

INU: (voice-over) He laid a trap for Kikyo and me, and made us hate each other. The one who killed Kikyo is still alive and is after the Sacred Jewel.

Back to present.

INU: (clenches his fists angrily, thinking) I will find Kikyo's killer and avenge her death!

KAG:(holds up the necklace of Sacred Jewel on her neck) If we keep looking for these fragments, we're sure to run into Naraku, right?

MIR: How'd you get that…?

KAG:Let's gather the fragments together.

MIR: Huh?

Sakura:Well, I'm sure Inuyasha's not about to give this up.

INU: Of course, not!

KAG:That's why.

MIR: (looks away) I'm not very good at dealing with people…

KAG:But, if you don't kill Naraku soon, you'll die, won't you?

MIR: Kagome… Are you concerned about me? (holds KAG's hands)

KAG:Of course…

MIR: Then, I have a request. Will you do me the favor of bearing my child?

KAG grimaces in confusion.

Sakura: (glares at MIR, face twitching) What…?!

KAG:What's this all about?

MIR: If I should fail to destroy Naraku, and die, I need a child to carry on my family's mission. (grabs KAG into his arms and sighs)

INU: (shoves MIR away) Quit it, will you? You lecherous priest !

MIR: I'm a priest.

INU: If you lay a hand on Kagome again…

KAG:(smiles) Inuyasha…

MIR: Well, pardon me, I thought you were just a companion… You're in love with Kagome…?

INU: (taken aback) Huh…?

MIR: Please forgive me.

INU: (blushes, defensive) Damn it! She's just a Jewel detector!

KAG:(shocked and steps back) Jewel detector?! (elbows INU) How dare you! (folds her arms) Well, I guess you do have someone you love.

MIR & INU: Huh?

KAG:What shall I do? Miroku is nicer…

INU: Why, are you going to betray me?!

MIR: You must be nicer to the womenfolk.

INU: (scoffs) Shut up!

KAG:I'm only a Jewel detector…

SHI: Weren't they having a serious discussion? (shakes his head) I don't understand grown-ups.

Sakura: Hey I'm Not Like that but I'm Glad you don't want to be like that Shippo.

Shippo: Good those three are Strange we are the Only Sane ones around here.

Pan upwards to the evening sky.

KAG:You could learn from Miroku.

MIR: Gentle.

KAG:Yes. Be more gentle.

MIR: Yes, be gentle…

KAG:(shrieks) Hey, don't touch me there!

INU: Did you touch her again?!


	16. Naraku And Sesshomaru Join Forces

**Naraku And Sesshomaru Join Forces**

Flashback of KIK firing several arrows at INU. They miss him and INU looks at KIK in shock and anger.

INU: Ugh!

KIK: Die! Inuyasha!

KAG: (narrating) In order to become a full-fledged demon, the half-demon Inuyasha required fragments of the Sacred Jewel. But someone tricked Inuyasha and Kikyo into hating each other and fighting.

Flashback from episode 15, when KIK was revived by Urasue. KIK held up her bloodied hand and yells.

KAG: (narrating) The demon behind this cruel scheme was Naraku.

Naraku abbreviated as NAR from now onwards.

KIK: Why did you betray me, Inuyasha?!

INU: (shocked) W-wha…!

Flashback from episode 16, when MIR told the group about NAR.

KAG: (holds up the necklace of Sacred Jewel on her neck) So if you keep gathering these Sacred Jewel fragments, you'll come across Naraku?

INU: (clenches his fists angrily, thinking) I'm gonna avenge Kikyo's death… I'll find him and send him to hell!

[ End of recap]

[ ACT I ]

Sunset. A tribe of mercenaries ride along a mountain path. Bales of food are tied to the horses that they ride.

Mercenary 1: We got a good haul today, Chief! Look at these bales of rice!

The mercenaries chuckle gaily.

Chief: For a puny village, they sure had a hoard.

Mercenary 2: Let's hurry, Chief. Demons are supposed to appear around here after dark.

Chief: (chiding) Can't be a mercenary if you're afraid of demons!

Mercenary 3: Chief look!

The silhouette of SES is seen across the setting sun in front of the tribe.

Chief: Huh? That's a mere mortal.

Mercenary 3: Interesting armor he's got.

Chief: Kill 'im and strip 'im! (raises his sword)

SES flashes a blue left arm. His eyes glow an eerie red. The tribe hold their horses, frightened. SES leaps in the air and slashes the group. The entire tribe is annihilated. SES lands.

JAK: (appears among the grass, laughing) Well done! You are the one and only Lord Sesshomaru! Slaying that blue demon and taking his arm was a splendid idea!

SES: (clenches his blue left fist) Are you blind? (detach and throws the arm at JAK) This is already useless!

The blue arm lands on the ground. JAK scrutinizes it.

JAK: Oh…gone bad again? (the arm flexes) Arghhh!

The arm grabs JAK and he struggles, hitting the arm with his staff frantically.

SES: Find a demon with a more suitable arm. Or else…I'll kill you! (walks off)

JAK: (stops and panics) Arghhh!

JAK knocks the arm harder and is eventually freed. He glares at the arm and kicks it. The arm rolls aside and disintegrates.

JAK: (sweating, thinking) Hah…I'm so tired of this life. (looks at SES) And it's all the fault of that Inuyasha for cutting off Lord Sesshomaru's arm.

Flashback from episode 7 when SES transformed and attacked INU.

INU: Die! (slashes SES left arm off with a transformed TET)

JAK: (voice-over) No… I don't hate that sword. Just that half-demon Inuyasha!

INU swings his sword at SES's chest, cutting him deeper. He swings again and SES falls backwards, with light sparks emitting from his chest. SES falls downwards, far away from the armor of INU's father.

JAK: (voice-over) The Tetsusaiga belongs to Lord Sesshomaru! We will take it back from Inuyasha without fail!

Back to present. SES looks at JAK.

SES: Even if I find another arm, it'll be useless after a while.

Voice: You seem to be troubled.

A person in a baboon suit appears among the grass and speaks to SES. JAK panics and hides behind SES.

Baboon: Pardon me, but are you Inuyasha's elder brother, Sesshomaru?

SES: Who are you?

Baboon: Like you, I despise Inuyasha. It was rude of me, but I overheard you talking. (holds up a human left arm) May I suggest that you use this arm?

JAK: (steps forward and shouts) Don't jest! That's a human arm!

Baboon: Precisely. However, it's not JUST a human arm. It's a human arm with a Sacred Jewel fragment imbedded in it. (A pink glow emits from the arm)

JAK: A Sacred Jewel fragment?

Baboon: This arm will empower you to wield the Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha's fabled sword. The Tetsusaiga is known as the protector of humans. Presently, a demon like you cannot touch the Tetsusaiga.

SES: (scoffs) Humph… You mentioned that you hate Inuyasha. Do you intend to use me to kill Inuyasha?

Baboon: Exactly.

JAK: (angry) How dare you…?!

SES: Interesting.

JAK: Eh?!

SES: I'll take the arm.

JAK: (shocked) Lord Sesshomaru!

Baboon: One more thing… (holds up a round hive) This hive. I'm sure it'll come in very handy.

SES: (takes the hive and looks) Tell me your name.

NAR: It is Naraku. (smirks)

SES: Naraku? (looks at NAR) I shall remember it.

Naraku: It would also be a Benificial for me if you would Capture the Young Demon Priestess that travels with Inuyasha for she is very valuable to me to Have.

Sesshomaru: A demon Priestess who is this Demoness Naraku.

Naraku:( Smirks) Her Name is Sakura bring her to me so that I may find a Use for her.

Sesshomaru:( Staring at Naraku with Anger) I will only Kill Inuyasha and take the sword nothing else Naraku.

Naraku: Fine then I will take her Myself. I will find Pleasure in taking her for myself.

Sesshomaru Feeling a Little Angery at the fact of the Demoness is in Danger and Not trying to let Naraku Now that he cares for Sakura but He won't allow him to touch her.

[ ACT II ]

Nighttime in a mansion. KAG Sakura and SHI are eating dinner happily.

KAG: I'm so glad we're not sleeping in the forest! We get to eat a hot meal and sleep under a roof! Heaven!

INU: (sulking in a corner of the room) Well, excuse me for making you sleep in the wild so often!

Sakura: Inuyasha, you take offense so easily these days.

SHI: Hate the fact that it was Miroku who got us shelter here, huh? (to KAG) Soft, fluffy beddings are sooo nice!

KAG and SHI smile to each other wildly.

INU: Keh! (looks away)

MIR puts a sutra on a pillar in the corridor of the mansion. The lord follows behind him.

MIR: That should do it. Now the ominous black clouds that hover over this mansion will disappear for good.

Lord: (bows) Thank you so much, Lord Monk! My goodness! When you came suddenly and informed me that there were evil clouds overhead, I was so afraid of what might happen! (heaves a sigh of relief) But now that you have exorcised this place, I can put my fears to rest.

MIR: (smiles) It's just part of a monk's duty.

Back in the room. KAG and SHI have finished eating.

SHI: Oh…such bliss! Such bliss!

KAG: Thank you for the food!

MIR enters the room.

Sakura: Finished with the exorcism?

MIR: Now then, I can rest. (sits)

INU: Hey Miroku… Something still bothers me.

MIR: Yes?

INU: (walks to MIR and looks him in the face) When we're desperately looking for a place to sleep, you suddenly see a black cloud over the finest mansion in the area. How did that happen, I wonder?

MIR: Huh? Why bring that up now? (waves his hand and smiles) You know the saying, "A lie is sometimes expedient."

INU: (taken aback) W-what?!

SHI: (shocked) Lie? Was the black cloud a lie?

Sakura: (drinks tea calmly) I figured it was a lie. (sips)

INU: W-what a shyster!

MIR: Oh yes! (holds up a plate of food and INU gasps) He gave me a gift of dumplings, too.

SHI: (grabs the plate and jumps in the air) Yea!

INU: Hey, don't look so happy!

KAG: (waves her hands) Calm down…

Suddenly, rumbling noises are heard in the background. The group looks around.

KAG: W-what's that?

The rumbling gets louder and the ceiling shakes.

SHI: (jumps into KAG's arms) Aghh! It's coming this way!

The candle in the room goes off.

INU: Something big is coming.

MIR: (takes his staff and says seriously) Let's run!

INU: (looks at MIR, shocked) W-why you! Can't just eat and run!

MIR: But it's big! We're no match for it. Impossible! Stupid! Like committing suicide!

INU: What a guy!

KAG: (notices something) I sense Sacred Jewel fragments. It's heading this way with enormous speed!

INU: A Sacred Jewel fragment coming here?! What luck!

MIR: If it's the Sacred Jewel, I'm willing to make the sacrifice! (runs out)

INU: Hold it, Miroku! (chases)

Outside. The villagers gather, looking worried.

Villager 1: What's that sound?

Villager 2: That trembling!

A giant hand looms over the sky and crushes part of the village. JAK's giant demon appears and trudges towards the village. INU-gang arrive at the scene.

MIR: W-what…!?

Sakura: Wait I've seen that Demon before but It can't be (The giant stops in front of them. Pan upwards to reveal SES and JAK sitting on its shoulder.)

INU: Sesshomaru!

SES flies down and raise his poison claw. He hits the ground and release a miasma. The group run away swiftly. INU is the last. He turns around and coughs.

SES: Slow as usual, huh, Inuyasha?

INU: (coughing) Damn you, Sesshomaru! Whaddya want?

SES: Don't ask me stupid questions. I'm here for the Tetsusaiga!

INU: (puts a hand on TET) You still haven't given up?!

Cut to MIR, SHI Sakura and KAG who hide and peep out from behind a boulder.

MIR: Are they acquaintances?

KAG: That's Inuyasha's older brother.

MIR: (shocked) Brother?

Sakura: Unlike half-demon Inuyasha, this one's a full-fledged one. (thinking) He's still after the Tetsusaiga. He couldn't become one with the sword and couldn't even lift it! That's right! He shouldn't be able to touch it even now!

Cut to SES and INU.

SES: Draw your sword, Inuyasha. Or will you hand it over quietly?

INU: Shaddup! This time, I'll cut off more than your arm!

INU unsheathes TET and leaps in the air. He swings TET downwards at SES, who merely steps aside. He swings it again and SES leaps aside.

SES: Inuyasha… You still haven't mastered the use of the Tetsusaiga.

INU: W-what?! Cut your jokes, damn you! (rush towards INU)

SES: (grabs INU's wrist with his poison claw) Such pitiful swordsmanship… You can't handle that large sword. (emits poison and burns INU's wrist)

INU: (in pain) Arghhh!

MIR: His arm is rotting!

Sakura: It's the poison in his nails!

SES: If you don't release the Tetsusaiga, your arm will rot and fall off.

INU: Damn! Before that happens…! (grabs TET with his other hand and punches TET at SES)

MIR: He's resisting him!

INU: I'll slit you in half!

SES: Damn him…

SES lets go of INU and leaps in the air. He takes out his poison whip and lash it at INU, knocking TET out of his hands. TET spins in the air and lands near SES. It reverts back to its rusty state.

INU: Damn!

SES picks up TET with his left hand.

INU: (shocked) What?!

Sakura: Sesshomaru has a hold of the Tetsusaiga!

SES swings TET and sends an energy torrent at INU. The ground explodes. The smoke clears.

INU: (stares at SES, thinking) W-why is Sesshomaru able to hold the Tetsusaiga?

SES: I shall show you, Inuyasha… The Tetsusaiga's true power. Jaken!

JAK: Yes, my lord! I shall summon all the mountain demons!

JAK stands on the giant demon's shoulder and points it to a forest. The demon turns towards it.

JAK: Come forth!

The giant demon swings his fist on a mountain. The ground rumbles and everyone looks on in terror. A glow appears where the demon hit. Suddenly hundreds of demons fly out and cover the sky with their sheer numbers.

SES: Watch me well, Inuyasha. In one stroke… The power to slay a hundred demons in one stroke…

SES swings TET which emits three waves. The waves rush towards the demons and disintegrates the demons completely. The glow of the waves envelopes the entire area.

INU: W-what?!

The ground which SES sent the waves is smoldering. Everyone looks on in shock.

SHI: The mountain…

MIR: Not only the demons, he destroyed the mountain!

SES: Now that is the true power of the Tetsusaiga, the supreme sword forged from our father's fang! Unfortunately, it does not have the power to choose his owner! Do you realize now that a half-demon like you can never master it?

INU: (clenches his fist, thinking) D-damn!

KAG: (runs to INU) Inuyasha!

MIR: Hold it, Kagome! (KAG stops) I'll go! Shippo, stay behind, too!

KAG: Then…your right hand…!

SES: Become a victim of the Tetsusaiga… That's a fitting end for you.

INU: (thinking) As if I'd let someone like him take the Tetsusaiga!

MIR suddenly appears in front of INU and cuts him off.

MIR: I can't stay quiet any longer.

INU tilts his head out and stares at MIR. KAG appears behind MIR.

MIR: Enough of this silly sibling rivalry.

INU: Hey!

Sakura: You really should let them work it out for themselves we can't interfere.

Miroku: Still I have to do something

SES: (thinking) Hmmm? That monk…?

INU: (steps forward and shoves MIR) Stay back, Miroku!

MIR: (steps forward and shoves INU) You can't handle this alone!

INU: (clenches his fist and shouts) Shaddup! Get behind me!

MIR: Don't be so stubborn!

INU: W-what?! You…!

JAK: (looks MIR) Is that the monk that Naraku mentioned?

Flashback from earlier on, SES and JAK's encounter with NAR.

NAR: There should be a young monk with Inuyasha. He may prove to be more troublesome than Inuyasha.

Back to present.

JAK: Hah! He looks like a mere mortal. (thumps the giant with his staff) Lord Sesshomaru, leave this monk to me! No sense in wasting your time with him.

SES: That's true. I'll just watch.

JAK: Onward! Smash them!

The giant demon growls and raises its fist at the group.

MIR: Everyone, get back! (opens his Wind Tunnel) Heaven's wrath!

MIR's Wind Tunnel sucks at SES, who thrusts TET into the ground to gain a foothold. The giant demon's fist is sucked in while the rest of him struggles.

JAK: N-no-o… Stop!

SHI: Heavenly power! It's the Wind Tunnel!

KAG: Miroku, you look great! (turn to INU) Inuyasha, you too.

INU: (deadpan) Don't say it like an afterthought.

SES remembers NAR's words as he looks at MIR.

NAR: (voice-over) Please try using this. It is the hive of the Saimyosho, the insect of Hell. You will find this very useful in plugging the Wind Tunnel in that monk's right hand.

SES: Humph… We'll see if he was right. (throws the hive into the air)

A horde of bee-like insects with red eyes fly out of the hive. The head of the giant demon is almost sucked in when the insects fly towards MIR.

MIR: W-what's…?

KAG: Those bugs… They're not being sucked in, they're flying at him!

MIR: They're…!

MIR winces in pain and freezes. He closes his Wind Tunnel and falls backwards.

MIR: Inuyasha… Take over!

KAG: Miroku!

INU: What's wrong, Miroku!

The poison insects fly towards INU.

INU: (claws at the insects) Iron-Reaver, Soul-Stealer! (destroys some insects)

Sakura: (holds up MIR) Are you all right, Miroku?

MIR: I've been poisoned by those insects…

KAG: Poison?

Some insects fly at the group.

SHI: Foxfire! (leaps and burns them)

(Sakura using her Sword Throws a Fire Wave at them destroying them Sesshomaru watching her with Admiration in his eyes another band of Bees heads toward Sakura when Sesshomaru uses his Whip to swip at them killing them and then he Fights with her using the Sword)

Sakura: Ha What are you doing( Blocking a Swing from His sword and then they face each other)

Sesshomaru: Long time No see Little Demon I see you have gotten stronger since the last time we saw each other( Thrusting her back away from him as he talks)

Sakura: There has been a lot of demons I have No choice Sesshomaru your Battle is with Inuyasha Not me( Dodging Him when he Speeds over to her slashing at her Stomach with the Sword)

Sesshomaru: So your not trying to Interefere Good I wouln't want to Hurt you little Demon So Stay Out of the way

Sakura: Fine just let me go back to the Others then

Sesshomaru watches as Sakura runs back over Miroku and the Others he is starting to Regret ever Living her in Inuyasha's Hands after this day is Done he will force her to travel with him.

KAG: Shippo!

SHI: (determined) I can fight these bugs at least!

More insects fly towards SHI. SHI shrieks and runs.

MIR: Shippo!

KAG: (runs towards the mansion) Miroku! Wait here, I'll look for an antidote! (turns to INU) Inuyasha Sakura! Help Miroku! (continues running)

INU and Sakura continues slashing at the insects.

INU: (turns to MIR) Hey, Miroku! Do your share!

MIR: (weakly) Sorry, Inuyasha… The poison's weakened me… I can't believe those petty insects shut down my Wind Tunnel…

INU: (digs his claws into his arm) Blades of Blood!

INU sends Blades of Blood at SES, who blocks easily with TET. INU grabs MIR and runs behind the fallen giant demon. SHI and Sakura follows.

INU: C'mon, Miroku! Get your ass over here! (thinking) Damn… He said something about poison… Is it fatal?!

SHI: (peeps out behind the demon, gasps and inches back to INU) He's coming!

SES: (walks near the giant demon) How hopeless he is.

INU: (thinking) Damn it! What do I do?! One swing of the Tetsusaiga, and we're done for!

SES: This is it. (a fiery glow surrounds TET) Die!

SES swings TET which slashes and disintegrates the giant demon. A loud explosion ensues and pieces of the demon falls to the ground. INU crawls out of a hole and glares at SES.

SES: (laughs) You are such a fool! You can run and hide. That would totally be expected of you. Living in this world only adds to your disgrace.

INU: Will you shut up?! Getting a hold of one sword sure loosened your mouth! (laughs) Well, lemme tell you something. When you kill someone, make sure you do it right! Otherwise, you may just end up… (leaps and yells) eating your words!

INU claws at SES who blocks with TET. INU claws again and SES leaps into the air.

SES: I've had just about… (swings TET down) enough!

INU takes TET's sheath and blocks TET. Sparks emit.

SES: (pushing TET at INU, thinking) He's resisting the Tetsusaiga! That's the sheath of the Tetsusaiga!

INU struggles and laughs. Cut to JAK.

JAK: (crawls out of the hole made by SES) I was just about to be killed by Lord Sesshomaru! (holds his head, worried) Even more than the monk's heavenly power, Lord Sesshomaru's disregard for ally or foe when he kills is a hundred-fold more frightening. (looks down) Oh dear… I fear for the future.

MIR crawls out and grabs JAK's head. SHI crawls out too.

JAK: You…!

MIR: Something really bothers me. We have never met, yet it's as though you had those insects just to trap me. What's going on?!

JAK: Huh?! Well…err… (reaches for the human-head staff behind him)

SHI: (notices) Miroku!

JAK raise his staff which spews a torrent of fire. MIR falls backwards into the hole. SHI chases.

JAK: (chuckles) A weak monk and a puny fox-child… I, Jaken, can handle you alone!

MIR and SHI glare at JAK. Back to INU and SES.

SES: You hope to resist me with a sheath, huh?

INU: (struggling) Well, this is no ordinary sheathe! You'll soon see…when I crack open that head of yours!

Back to JAK, SHI and MIR. SHI leaps throws his assortment of toys at JAK.

JAK: (knocks them away with his staff) Stupid things!

SHI: (spins his top) Illusory Top!

JAK: (leaps and knocks the top away) Fool!

SHI: Dang it! My power isn't enough…

MIR: (weakly) Go, Shippo! Never mind me!

SHI: Miroku!

JAK laughs and sends another fire at them with his staff. MIR and SHI run takes a Ball of Fire and sets it at Jaken trying Not to Kill him.

Sakura: Sorry Jaken I can't have you killing my friends

Jaken: Lady Sakura You should stay out of the Way Naraku has a Strong Interest in you I would stay hidden.

Sakura: I never met this Demon Naraku Why would he be after me.

Jaken: You are a Rare Fire Demon and a Priestess anyone would be Out to Kill you so I would be careful if I were you.

Sakura(Paling at his Words) Thanks I guess

Back to SES and INU.

SES: The sheath, huh?! (frowns) What sheath?!

SES raise TET suddenly and INU falls forward from inertia. SES swings TET and INU somersaults backwards. SES chases and attacks INU's sheath continuously and violently. INU runs backwards while struggling to block SES's blows. SES finally knocks TET's sheath out of INU's hands. INU kneels and looks at SES.

SES: (raise TET) One swing… Just one more swing. (looks at INU with disdain)

INU growls. SES swings TET down. Suddenly, an arrow appears and hits TET. Everyone looks on in shock. TET reverts to its rusty state.

INU: (thinking) The Tetsusaiga's transformation has been cancelled!

The arrow lands and strikes the ground. KAG appears from afar with a bow and arrow in her hands. Her haversack lies next to her feet.

KAG: Sesshomaru! The next one is aimed at your heart!

INU: Kagome!

KAG: (draws an arrow) Inuyasha… Make your escape! Hurry!

SES: (glares at KAG, thinking) That young woman's arrow reverses the Tetsusaiga's transformation.

MIR: (thinking) Could Kagome really be the reincarnation of the priestess?

Everyone looks at KAG while she pulls at her bow determinedly.


	17. Go Home Kagome to Your Time

**Go Home to Your Time Kagome**

Continuation from previous episode. KAG draws an arrow at SES.

KAG:Sesshomaru, next it's your arm. I'll shoot your left arm off!

INU: (looks at SES, thinking) Left arm?!

SES's left arm glows in pink.

KAG:I can see it… The fragment of the Sacred Jewel! (fires)

SES dodges the arrow swiftly and leaps towards KAG.

INU: (chases) Stop!

KAG:(gasps as SES flies towards her) Huh?!

INU: I'm the one who'll fight you!

INU claws at SES and hits his face. SES is shocked momentarily and lands a distance away. INU lands in front of KAG.

SES: You act pretty swiftly… When it comes to that girl.

KAG:Inuyasha! There's a Sacred Jewel fragment in his left arm! (draws another arrow) If I aim for that…

INU: Enough, Kagome! (KAG gasps) Sesshomaru's not one to be easily beaten. You take care of Miroku. Medicine from your time may save him!

KAG:Uh-huh…got it! (starts running)

INU: Kagome…

KAG:Yes?

INU: Thanks… Your arrow halted the Tetsusaiga's transformation. I can at least fight now.

KAG:(surprised, thinking) Inuyasha thanked me…?

Fade to KAG running with her haversack.

KAG:(thinking) A sign of weakness?

Sakura watching from the side lines is a Little afraid that Kagome will do something stupid and get herself killed by Sesshomaru afraid that she is going to have to Jump in and defend her if she doesn't stop and She doesn't want to be the one to fight off Sesshomaru.

Back with SES and INU.

SES: The transformation was stopped by a mere mortal's arrow. (closes his eyes and smiles slightly) I guess the Tetsusaiga won't take to me.

Cut to JAK.

JAK: Lord Sesshomaru has blood on his face. (A hand thumps him violently on the head) Owww…

MIR appears behind JAK and raises a clenched fist fiercely.

JAK: (rubs his head and panics) Well… You are looking a bit different from earlier… (scampers backwards)

MIR: (grabs JAK's head threateningly) Don't try to get out of this, you!

JAK: Well… Er…

SHI: (throws aside JAK's staff, shocked) Is Miroku a delinquent monk, after all?!

MIR: (shakes JAK violently) Now confess! Where did you get the poison insects?

JAK: I don't know who he was… But it was one who wore the hide of a baboon to conceal himself.

MIR: And his name?!

JAK: His name…

Flashback from previous episode, when SES took the hive from NAR.

NAR:My name is Naraku.

Back to present.

MIR: Naraku?

SHI: Naraku is the one that you are after?

MIR: Where is Naraku! Tell me!

JAK: (struggling) I don't know. Besides, it's too late to know.

MIR: What?

JAK: Your body is full of insect poison and you will soon be dead!

MIR winces.

SHI: Are you in pain, Miroku?

MIR: It mortifies me… but I am, after all, just a weak mortal.

JAK: Serves you right!

MIR glares at JAK and thumps him violently. SHI looks on in terror.

JAK: (covered with bumps) D-don't take it out on me…

MIR lies back on a rock and groans.

SHI: (runs to MIR) Miroku…!

MIR: (weakly) I need to rest. (thinking) Damn! I'm having difficulty breathing.

KAG:(arrives at the scene) Shippo! (to MIR) Are you okay?

SHI: Kagome, Miroku is…

KAG:Just a sec. (digs into her haversack) I must give the antidote in a hurry. (takes out a can drink and a little box) Hang on, Miroku. Can you drink this?

MIR: (closes eyes, weakly) If possible…can you give it to me mouth to mouth?

KAG:I understand.

SHI: (surprised) Huh?

Cut to MIR with closed eyes. Sound of the can drink being opened is heard. Cut to close up of SHI's face. He takes a sip of the drink, putter his lips and closes in on MIR's face.

SHI: Okay, here I go, Miroku.

MIR: (sighs) I can manage by myself.

KAG:(thinking) He still has the energy to joke. But if Inuyasha's battle continues much longer, he may be in danger.

Sakura: Don't do anything stupid like Interfere you will not be so lucky next time when Sesshomaru will come for you Kagome.

Kagome: I'm Just trying to Help What are you doing to Help( Furious that Sakura is telling her what to do)

Sakura: Duh Kagome because this isn't your fight its between brothers if you get involved you only making it worse.

Kagome: Whatever all you are doing is Bossing me around why don't you make yourself More useful instead.

Sakura: Wow kagome thank you for saying I'm useless I'll remember that Next time when your Life is on the line and that I'm the only one who can heal you( Humph turning her back on Kagome) I can't believe you said that to me.

Kagome shocked and a little guilty puts her hand on Sakura's shoulder but backs up when Sakura pushes away from her: I'm Sorry Sakura you are a great Help to us I should of Never said anything stupid like that.

Sakura: Just Leave me alone for a bit Kagome.

Back to INU and SES.

INU: I've figured it out, Sesshomaru. Why a demon like you is able to wield the Tetsusaiga. That left arm is a human arm! You are using the Sacred Jewel to connect the arm to yours. If I lop off that arm, you won't be able to even touch the Tetsusaiga! (flexes his claws) On top of that, (sprints towards SES) I'll be able to get another Sacred Jewel fragment! Two birds with one stone!

SES: (zooms towards INU) If you think you can touch my left arm, try!

INU attacks SES and misses. SES cuts INU on his shoulder with his poison claw. SES leaps in the air and lashes his poison whip at INU. INU dodges with some difficulty. INU somersaults to SES's back. As SES turns around, INU dashes towards SES with raised claws.

INU: Iron-Reaver, Soul-Stealer!

SES dodges easily and punches INU in the face. INU is thrown backwards and slides across the ground. INU winces in pain. An arrow suddenly appears and shatters SES's armor. Cut to KAG and SHI.

SHI: Amazing, Kagome! You smashed his armor!

KAG:I was aiming for his left arm.

Sakura:( Angery at Kagome not listening to her) Stop Kagome Don't get involved

Cut to INU and SES.

INU: (gets up) Kagome…

SES: (riled) Inuyasha… Make her stop. Even as a half-breed, the blood of a demon flows through your veins. Don't stoop to accepting human aid when you're on the verge of death.

INU: Don't try anything, Kagome! Sesshomaru is ruthless!

KAG:(draws another arrow) Don't worry! This time I'll hit my target! (fires)

The arrow flies towards SES who doesn't flinch. He raises his hand and catches the arrow between his fingers. A green gas emits from his hand and disintegrates the arrow.

KAG:The arrow…melted!

SES: (TET glows in yellow) Do you not understand… (shouts) how to stop?!

SES swings TET which sends waves in KAG's direction.

INU: (dashes towards KAG) Damn!

SHI sprints away while KAG stands dumbfounded.

SHI: Run, Kagome!

Sakura grabs KAG. The wave hits them and they are thrown in the air. They crash on the ground heavily.

SHI: (runs to Sakura and KAG) Kagome! Sakura!

Sakura: (winces in pain and looks at KAG) Kagome…! (KAG is unconscious) Kagome!

INU comes over and holds KAG's face who whimpers. She doesn't wake. SES looks on and points TET at them.

INU: Sesshomaru… You…! How dare you hurt Kagome( Seeing a Huge Scratch on the back of Sakura's Back from where the blast of tetsusaiga hit her) Sakura are you Okay

Sakura:( Whincing from the Pain on her back) Yeah I'm Fine Don't worry about me I tried to warn Kagome but she wouldn't listen so I had No choice but to save her.

Inuyasha: Thanks Sakura

(Sesshomaru angry that Sakura had to step in and Save the Useless Hard headed Girl he Makes a Vow to take her with him when they leave.)

MIR struggles towards INU using his staff.

INU: Miroku…

MIR: It's not even completely transformed, yet look at its power. The only way left to confront the Tetsusaiga (holds the beads on his hand) is with my Wind Tunnel!

INU: Forget it, Miroku. (picks up a pebble) If you open your Wind Tunnel again…

INU throws the pebble at a rubble nearby. Poison insects fly out and hover in the air.

MIR: That nest is still…!

Sakura: You can't, Miroku. If you take in anymore of that toxin…

INU: If you understand, take Kagome and run. As far as you can.

SHI: Huh? Inuyasha…

INU: Please…don't let Kagome die.

MIR and SHI look at INU intently. KAG is still unconscious.

SES: As if you can run. I can destroy you all in a single stroke! (TET glows)

INU: (sprints towards SES) As if I'd let you!

SES swings TET which sends out waves and cuts INU. INU grits his teeth and continues running towards SES. An explosion ensues. MIR Sakura and SHI take cover as pieces of rock fly past them. It gradually stops.

MIR: (looks up) It subsided…

MIR looks up to find INU grabbing onto SES's left arm with both hands and biting into it. He struggles to hang on. SES looks at INU in silence.

MIR: (holds up KAG) He's pushing the sword back.

INU: W-what're you doing?! Run!

SHI & MIR: Okay! (run off with KAG)Sakura is standing there watching them as they Fight but then she runs behind them

SES: It's enough to make me cry… (raises his right poison claw) Trying to gain time to help your friends escape?!

SES sinks his right claws into INU's back and goes through his chest. A hole is made. INU yells in pain. Cut to SHI Sakura and MIR running away. KAG, in MIR's arms, wakes and notices INU.

KAG:Inuyasha! (gets off MIR and runs)

MIR: (grabs KAG's shoulder) Kagome!

KAG:Let me go!

MIR: If you return, you'll be trampling down Inuyasha's feelings.

KAG:Inuyasha…

Back to INU and SES.

SES: (removes his hand from INU's back) If you have any last words, I'll hear them now.

INU: What, Sesshomaru? Haven't you realized it yet?

SES: Why you…!

INU: (twists SES left arm) I'm taking my sword back!

INU rips off SES's human arm. He takes TET and throws the arm aside. JAK rushes to SES.

JAK: Oh no! Without that left arm, Lord Sesshomaru cannot touch the Tetsusaiga!

INU growls and his body starts to shake. He gasps and falls on his knees, thrusting the tip of TET in the ground in front of him.

KAG:Inuyasha…

JAK: Lord Sesshomaru! That damn Inuyasha has finally lost consciousness… (walks towards INU)

SES: Don't get any closer.

JAK: (stops and looks at SES) Huh?

INU's hands tense up and a current is sent from TET towards JAK. JAK leaps aside frantically.

JAK: W-why? He didn't swing the sword!

SES: (thinking) Damn him… He is unconscious…but if I step into the striking range, he would certainly swing the sword! (turns around and says to JAK) We're leaving, Jaken. As the Tetsusaiga is beyond my reach, there's no sense in staying.

JAK: Oh, already? Certainly.

Yellow strips of light surround SES and he floats upwards. A cloud appears around SES's feet. JAK and SES float away into the night sky. The poison insects follow them.

Sakura: He's leaving…

SHI: We're saved.

KAG:Inuyasha! (runs to INU)

INU: (opens his eyes slightly) Kagome… (TET reverts to rusty state, thinking) You're okay…

INU winces and collapses onto his puddle of blood on the ground.

KAG:(worked up) Inuyasha!

Cut to SES and JAK flying on a cloud. The poison insects surround them.

JAK: How far are these damned bugs going to follow us?

SES: Humph… Ultimately… Their goal is this Sacred Jewel fragment. They're waiting for me to get rid of this arm. (removes his left sleeve)

JAK: (shocked) The joint of the arm…!

The skin is burning where the human arm joins SES's.

JAK: It's extending toward your body!

SES: I'm about to be eaten by this arm.

SES rips off the remaining human arm and flings it in the air. It burns and disintegrates, leaving only the Sacred Jewel fragment. One of the insects take it. The horde of them fly away.

Dawn in a dark forest. The poison insects fly towards NAR.

NAR:(takes the Sacred Jewel fragment) That Sesshomaru… He failed.

NAR freezes as SES suddenly appears behind him. He leaps around and kneels to SES.

NAR:Oh Master Sesshomaru!

JAK: (steps out from behind SES) Naraku! You tried to kill my lord with that arm!

NAR:Oh, no such thing! Just a little something so that I can get back the Sacred Jewel fragment that I loaned him.

SES: Quite well prepared, aren't you?

SES claws at NAR and slices him into pieces. JAK looks up in awe as pieces of the baboon suit fall to the ground.

JAK: That's what you get for threatening Lord Sesshomaru. (kicks the baboon head)

SES: He got away…

JAK is shocked and walks up to the baboon remains. He looks under them.

JAK: He's gone.

NAR:(background) Master Sesshomaru… Please hold back your anger. I may call on you again when the opportunity to kill Inuyasha arises again.

SES: A disagreeable wretch, is he not?

[ ACT II ]

INU-gang flies across the back of a transformed tanuki from episode 16.

MIR: Haachi… We've been together a long time.

Haachi abbreviated as HAA from now onwards.

HAA:Will you please cut out that sentimental talk?

Sakura:Master Miroku, how are you feeling?

MIR: I think your medicine has taken effect. You saved my life. (whining) Haachi, I'm hungry.

HAA:'Kay, okay! I'll find something.

KAG gets up and walks to the back of HAA, where SHI and INU are.

KAG:Shippo, how is Inuyasha?

SHI: As you can see, he hasn't gotten up yet.

KAG:(thinking) For Inuyasha to say he wants to go home, he must've been hurt pretty badly. (speaking to SHI) Now getting back to what we were talking about…

SHI: The insect hive was Naraku's doing. Naraku was the one responsible for the Wind Tunnel in Miroku's right hand. And…

KAG:(thinking) And he's the demon who set Inuyasha against Kikyo and tried to get them to kill each other. To avenge Kikyo's death, Inuyasha must get Naraku. (whispers to SHI) Does Inuyasha know that?

SHI: Nope… Inuyasha has had his hands full with Sesshomaru. He has no idea about Naraku.

KAG:If he learns of it, he's sure to set out in search of Naraku despite his injuries. Shippo, let's not tell Inuyasha about this for now.

SHI: I agree…

INU wakes and looks at his bloodied hand.

INU: (thinking) Naraku is near… The one who disguised himself as me and killed Kikyo. He's hidden himself again and is near.

Cut to flashback, where KIK took the Sacred Jewel to a field. Someone runs up behind her and claws her back. KIK winces and falls face down, her shoulder bleeding. INU walks up to her. KIK reaches for the Sacred Jewel on the ground.

INU: (stamps KIK's hand) Fool! I have no desire to become human!

INU: (voice-over) That wasn't me.

INU: (holds up the Sacred Jewel) Thanks for the Sacred Jewel! (walks off)

INU: (voice-over) That wasn't me…not me!

KIK: Curse you!

INU: (voice-over) That was not me!

KIK: (yells) Curse you!

Back to present.

INU: (thinking) He will appear where the Sacred Jewel can be found. He's nearby.

HAA lands on the ground and transforms back to normal, thumping his chest proudly.

Morning. INU-gang sits in a field in the village.

KAG:Thanks for carrying us, Tanuki.

HAA:Don't mention it!

MIR: (gives HAA a piece of gold) A token of our appreciation.

HAA:(examines the gold) I hope they're not leaves, Master Miroku!

INU: (gets up) Kagome…come with me. (walks off)

KAG:(rushes to INU) Wait…! Are you all right, Inuyasha? (holds INU) Even if you're built strong, it's still too early for you to be walking around.

INU tries to walk and winces in pain.

KAG:See! I told you so!

INU and KAG walk away from the group. MIR and SHI follow. INU stops and turns to them.

INU: You guys don't have to come! (rushes off)

KAG:(thinking) He seems stronger than I first thought.

INU and KAG walk in a forest. KAG suddenly stops and looks at a bush.

KAG:Huh?! (picks up a leaf) Granny Kaede taught me that this herb is the best antidote for poison. I'll brew some tea with it later. And this one here is a good antiseptic. (in mock horror) It really works, but it also stings something awful.

INU: (smiles) Kagome…

KAG:Yes?

INU: You've become strong.

KAG:(stands up and puts her hands on her hip) I know! After all, I spend each day running away from demons. I'm much stronger now than your average ninth grader. I've gotten pretty good at archery, too.

KAG walks on and notices the Bon-Eating Well ahead.

KAG:(thinking) The Bone-Eating Well… This well connects the present with the Feudal Era. And hidden inside me was the Sacred Jewel which the demons all sought. That's how I met Inuyasha…

INU walks up the well and sits, leaning on it. KAG stops in front of him.

INU: Kagome… How are you feeling? You're injured, aren't you?

KAG:Huh? I just got a lump on the head. I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I know you told me to stay away from Sesshomaru Even Sakura tryied to warn me but I ended up getting in your way. If I hadn't been moving around close by, you wouldn't have gotten hurt so seriously.

INU: Nah… Actually, your arrow saved me. I'm grateful, Kagome.

KAG:(thinking) Grateful?! What's wrong with you, Inuyasha? (kneels and speaks to INU) You really are acting strange. (puts a hand on his forehead) You must have a fever.

Pan sideways to reveal MIR and SHI hiding behind a bush, eavesdropping.

SHI: That Inuyasha… What does he intend to do taking Kagome so deep into the forest?!

MIR: (puts a finger on his lips) Shh…!

Close up of INU's face.

INU: You must've heard too about Naraku who lured me into a trap fifty years ago. He's the one pulling the strings behind Sesshomaru.

KAG:(thinking) So he knew… I guess… Inuyasha's the one most alert to Naraku's movements.

INU: That's why… we might face even greater danger.

KAG:You may be right.

INU: Is that all you have to say?! Kagome, aren't you frightened? This time, we came out of it still breathing, but…

KAG:(determined) I'm not afraid! Naraku is an awful demon! We must destroy…

INU grabs her hands and pulls her into his arms, hugging her tightly.

KAG:(softly) Inu…yasha…

INU: I…was afraid.

KAG:Huh?

INU: At the thought of you dying… I was scared.

Cut to MIR pushing SHI's face onto the ground.

SHI: Hey, Miroku… What're you doing?!

MIR: This is not for children to see.

Cut to INU and KAG. They embrace in silence. Suddenly INU shoves KAG to the ground.

INU: (stands and holds up KAG's Sacred Jewel necklace in his hand) I'll hold this.

KAG:(stands, shocked) The Sacred Jewel fragment!

INU: (puts the necklace into his clothes and shouts) You must never come back to this era again!

KAG:Huh?!

INU pushes KAG into the well. She shrieks. SHI and MIR are shocked and let out a yell. They rush to INU and looks into the well.

MIR: Inuyasha! What are you doing?! Kagome is gone! Inuyasha!

INU: The other side of the well is where Kagome truly belongs.

Modern Japan, in the Dry Well Structure in the Higurashi shrine.

KAG:(climbs out of the well) Ohh! What's with him?! Out of the blue like this! I don't understand! I'll go back and grill him!

KAG jumps back into the well. She lands on the ground, surprised that she can't get through.

KAG:Huh? The school chime… Am I in the present time? (feels the ground, thinking) I can't return to the Feudal Era! W-Why?! (gasps) I don't have the Sacred Jewel fragment!

FOREST

Sakura is just getting done taking a bath and Putting her traveling Pants back on Black Leggings a Blue Sweater and brown hiking boots her hair is in a Pony tail she was Just checking and making sure everything was Packed in her bag Picking up Sheba but she found her way blocked by Lord Sesshomaru.

Sakura: Lord Sesshomaru( Taking a step back from him as he walks in front of her) What are you doing here( Afraid that he might kill her from what Happened Eariler)

Lord Sesshomaru: I'm mad that you kept me from Killing that girl Kagome but as I saw you Protect her from her own foolish Mistake I grew with Rage that she put you at risk so I decided that You will come with me and Not travel with Inuyasha any longer you don't need to help them find jewel Shards for that will only bring Demons to your door step where they will Gladly kill you and Now because of Inuyasha Naraku is after you for your Power.

Sakura: I know it was taking me a while to realize that My fate Lies with myself Now Inuyasha and kagome fate are to find the Jewel and destroy it My Purpose is to Find My own way of Life and I'm Sorry that I got involved in your battle I tryied not too but Kagome was making it hard on me So I will go with you Lord Sesshomaru where ever my Purpose lies I don't now but I will find out.

Sesshomaru:( Noticing the Little Tiger Demon in Sakura's Arm) What is that Tiger demon doing with you I never seen it before.

Sakura: her name is Sheba and she is a Tiger demon Cub her Mother was killed by Humans all because she was Hunting for food in the forest so I decided to Adopt her I hope you don't mind me taking her with me.

Sesshomaru:( Softly smiling in his Mind) Its Fine she will keep you Company Come we Must be going it will be Dark soon

Sakura:( Nodding her head she grabs her bag and strips her Sword to her waist) Okay

Sesshomaur and Sakura after joining back up with Jaken they continue on with their Journey to what ever unknown that Awaites them,


End file.
